Avalon
by JLAR
Summary: Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go, it takes you where you need to be, Sam and Dean will have to learn this. this is a multicrossover fic, crossovers with shows like Charmed,Lost,Ghostwhisper,Heroes,CSI,Gargoyles,Reaper, movies,books,games,etc
1. Night in Central Park

I made this fanfic called Oceanic passengers where I crossed over many, many characters from mant diferent tv shows and movies with the hit tv show LOST, but it's hard having them trapped on the island so I decided to make this other fic, it centers around the Winchester brothers and how they meet characters from other tv shows and movies during their hunting experiences, it also continues after the chaper Jus in bello, so if you haven't seen it, read at your own risk, if you have, enjoy!

Note: it is not a continuation of my other multicrossover fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story nor the stories, tv shows, movies, or videogames where they come from.

It was a dark night, The brothers had been searching for Bella for almost a month now, and now that they had seen what Lillith was capable of they didn't want to risk facing her without the colt, they had stopped for a case in New York, there had been strange things happening all over the city, a headless horseman had tried to decapitate a couple in central park, people claimed they had seen strange Bat like creatures over the rooftops, others claimed they saw a huge explosion over the city and strangest of all some claimed that a dragon had climbed up a building fought against something then fell to the streets below, but of course there was no body to prove anything.

"I'm telling you Sam, this isn't a case, New York people are just Cuckoo!" Dean said as he made a spiral movement with his right hand next to his ear, "I hate big cities as much as you do, but with all those demons that escaped anything is possible"

"Ok, so where do you think we should look first?"

"Central Park, most of the sightings have been close to it" Sam said as he red through a series of articles cut out of newspapers, "Do you know how long it would take to search all of Central Park?"

"That's why we should get started as soon as possible!" Sam got out of the car and hid his gun on his belt and under his shirt, "This better be worth it!"

After a few hours of searching they were back to square one, "Told you, those are just cocaine induced stories told by big city addicts" Dean said as he headed back to the Impala, "We should still talk to the witnesses, maybe there was something else that they didn't want to say to the reporters, maybe they were afraid people would think they were crazy"

"They were talking about Dragons in New York, I don't think they're crazy, I know it!"

"So what? We just go?"

"Yeah!" Dean said as he sat on the driver's seat, "We have bigger things to worry about, like Bella and that Lillith chick" Sam sighed and got on the car, "It's not like we know where either of them are"

"Well, maybe if we hadn't taken such a big detour to go hunting for big lizards we might have found something already"

"Well maybe someone hadn't shown her where we kept the gun she wouldn't…" suddenly Dean placed his hand over his brother's mouth, "SHHHH!" did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked puzzled, "That!"

"What? I don't hear…"

"BAM!!"

"Oh that"

"BAM!!"

Sam rolled down the window, "I think it's coming from…"

"Aaaarrrghhhhh!!"

There was a loud growl over them, the brothers looked up at a creature whose head was showing over the tree tops in the park, "Is that what I think it is?" Sam said as he gulped, "If you think it's a giant living dinosaur skeleton, then yes I think it is" Dean said as they both looked at the creature, "Still think this is fake?"

"From now on, I'll believe anything"

Suddenly the creature launched itself towards the Impala and begun to chase them as Dean did all he could to loose the monster, "So how do we get rid of that?" Dean asked as he drove desperately, "who cares! Just drive!"

"God I wish we had the colt" Dean said as he suddenly turned, driving directly into central park, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to loose it! The trees will give us cover"

The car passed over green grass, then got on a concrete path, "You're going to get us killed!" Sam shouted the car ran out of the concrete path and into a dirt road, "I think we lost it!" Dean said as he stopped the car, they heard the loud thumping footsteps in the distance as the beast walked away, "do you think this is what I think it is?"

"What else could it be?" Dean said as he took out a wooden stake, "Come out trickster! We know you're here!"

Everything was quiet, until suddenly, "You called?" a white haired elf like creature appeared behind Sam, "You're not the same trickster we met back in the mystery spot" Sam said as he looked at the strange creature, "No I'm not, you must be talking about one of my brothers or sisters" the creature sat down and begun to float, "Maybe it was Loki? Oh well, who knows maybe I'll just ask them in the next family reunion"

"You guys have family reunions?" Dean asked puzzled, "once every thousand years, Why? Wanna come?"

"Thanks but I don't think I'll live that long" Dean smirked, "Oh right!" the creature said as it begun to float upside down, "You sold your soul in exchange for your brother's life!"

"How do you know that?" Sam asked as he placed the wooden stake next to the creature's heart, "Woah! Hold on!" the creature raised his hands, or lowered since he was floating upside down, "No need to get angry" suddenly the stake turned into a big candy cane, "Those things could be dangerous, and besides, they'd do no harm on me"

"Why not?" Dean asked, "You're a trickster aren't you?"

"Yes, but a different kind of trickster" the creature turned right side up and stood on the ground, "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Puck, and I am one of Oberon's many children"

"Yes, well We're…"

"Sam and Dean Winchester, Son's of John and Mary Winchester, Hunting's your trade, I know"

"Then you know we can't allow you to continue those little pranks of yours" Sam said as he threw away the candy cane and grabbed another stake from inside the car, "Tell you what, in exchange for you letting me go with a warning this time I'll give you a special gift, something that any Hunter would love to have"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Dean asked interested while Sam looked at him as if he were crazy for even considering accepting the offer, "You'll see!" Puck laughed as he disappeared and fog begun to surround them.

"You had to ask didn't you Dean?" Sam said angrily, "What? I didn't accept, and the offer seemed interesting"

"Yeah, have you ever heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat"?"

"Dude? How was I supposed to know he'd think I was accepting?" the brother's got in the car and drove off, "Let's just go to the motel, we'll worry about whatever strange curse he placed on us tomorrow"

"hey maybe I'll be the one to relive the same day over and over again!" Dean smiled and Sam just stared at him, "It's not as fun as it seems, especially if your brother dies every day"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Dean said as he leaned in to the windshield, "Man this fog is thick, I can barely see the…"

The car stopped just as they were going to crash into a sign "Is that what I think it is?" Sam said as he got out of the car and stared at the sign as the fog dissipated, "Yeah, I think it is"

The fog was completely gone and they were staring into a city completely covered in lights, and a sign with blue, white, red and yellow that red, "Welcome to _fabulous _Las Vegas Nevada"

"How did we get all the way here?" Dean asked, "I guess it was part of our friend Puck's gift, so what should we do now?

"what else?" Dean said happily, "We're in Vegas, let's hit the casinos!"

* * *

Sam was sitting alone in a motel room reading in his laptop when he heard the door open and Dean entered, "So? Any luck on the black jack table?"

"No, Dean said as he sat down, but I think I found a case"

"A case? Where? What happened"

"The Tropicana, rumors are that a maid found a man dead in his room when she arrived to do the cleaning, the strange thing was that the man's head was turned 180 degrees and there were bruise marks all over his body"

"Ok, looks like our trickster friend brought us here for a reason"

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the Room section of the Tropicana, the room was close to the pool so the police had closed the whole area, Sam and Dean crossed the yellow police line and looked at the bloodied crime scene, "Wait! You can't be in here!" a man tried to stop them, "FBI" Dean flashed his fake badge, "I'm agent Hendricks, this is Agent Gale" he pointed towards Sam, as another man walked towards them, "Well agent Hendricks, My name is Gil Grissom, this is Nick Strokes, and this is our Crime Scene!"

hope you're liking the story, more to come, I love reviews and they encourage me to keep writing, so please review.


	2. Crime Scene

Hope you're liking the story, the first chapter had minor crossovers with Enchanted, Heroes, and Night at the museum and a biger crossover with garoyles, it also ended with the start of this chapter which is a crossover with CSI, hope you like it, please review.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, I wish they were, but thy're not, and I'm not making any profit out of this.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the Room section of the Tropicana, the room was close to the pool so the police had closed the whole area, Sam and Dean crossed the yellow police line and looked at the bloodied crime scene, "Wait

Sam and Dean entered the Room section of the Tropicana, the room was close to the pool so the police had closed the whole area, Sam and Dean crossed the yellow police line and looked at the bloodied crime scene, "Wait! You can't be in here!" a man tried to stop them, "FBI" Dean flashed his fake badge, "I'm agent Hendricks, this is Agent Gale" he pointed towards Sam, as another man walked towards them, "Well agent Hendricks, My name is Gil Grissom, this is Nick Strokes, and this is our Crime Scene!"

"yes sir, but you see the body, it matches the MO of a serial killer we're looking for, at least we think it might, so we need to search the crime scene and inspect the body if you don't mind"

"Actually I do mind" Grissom said as he looked at both of them, making Dean and Sam worried that they had been caught, "But hey, you Feds always get the last laugh don't you?" Grissom said as he moved aside and let them through.

"The body's been taken down to the Lab, so you can go talk to the coroner about that"

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Nick said as he followed the two brothers, "We'll let you know when we see it" Dean said as they entered the room, "Nice room"

"Yeah specially with all the red" Nick added sarcastically, "Reminds me why I hate Motel rooms"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled, "So is this your Las Vegas Night?" Dean asked as he looked behind a window curtain, "Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Nick smiled, "Wow, I found something!" Dean called them over, "I'll send a sample to the lab and analyze it" Nick said as he swept a yellow powder into a plastic bag, "Don't bother, we know what it is, we were right it is who we're looking for"

"Why? What is it?" Nick asked as both men walked out of the room, "Sulfur!" Sam said before they both disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Hi, Dr. Robbins?" Sam walked in to the room where the doctor was finishing the autopsy, "Yes, can I help you?" Dr. Robins asked, "Yeah, I'm Agent Gale" Sam flashed the fake badge, "I was told by Grissom that the body of the man from the Tropicana was here"

"Yes, Grissom told me, I was expecting you" the Doctor let Sam in, "So have you determined the cause of death?" Sam asked as he approached the body, "Yes, apparently his chest was pierced with a sharp object, causing his lungs and stomach to fill with blood, but before he could die his head was violently turned and his neck was broken"

"What's strange is the way the hole's on the chest line up"

"Really? How so?" Sam asked intrigued, "Well they look almost as if they were done by a pair of hands, but the strength required to break the ribs, even with the sharpest of knives, it's impossible to achieve that kind of strength in each separate finger"

"I see, has the body been identified yet?" Sam asked as he made small note's on a piece of paper, "Yes, his name was Chad Mathews, he was a salesman from Texas out on a business trip, that's all I know"

"Ok, well thanks, this looks like the guy we're looking for, Please give our thanks to Grissom, you've been a lot of help" Sam said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Dean was sitting in their motel room eating potato chips when Sam entered the room, "Hey, you find anything?" Dean asked with his mouth full, "Yeah, he was pierced through the chest by a pair of really strong hands, and before he could die his neck was broken"

"Ouch" Dean said as he touched his own neck, "Any suspects?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have a hard time getting anything out of that Grissom" Sam said as he looked over his notes, "Maybe" Dean smiled, "But I know someone who might give us what we need"

* * *

Next morning the two walked up to Strokes as he was exiting the Lab, "Agent, Hendricks, Agent Gale, Can I help you?" Nick asked as he saw them approach, "actually yes, we need to know if you have any suspects"

"Actually yeah, we just got a warrant to inspect his house over in Lillygrove street I'm on my way over there right now"

"Good, mind if we join you?" Dean asked and Nick looked at them puzzled, "Sure…I guess it's okay"

The three of them walked over to Nick's car and left to towards the suspect's house, "So Nick, How long have you been a CSI?"

Sam asked trying to make some conversation, "a few years now" Nick said calmly, how about you? Kinda young for FBI aren't you?"

"Well you know how it is, we work better when we're young, once you get old, criminals always seem to out run you"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So I bet you see a lot of weird stuff as a CSI?" Dean asked as he looked at the kit by his side, "Yeah, it's not a job for someone with a weak stomach, but I guess you know what that's like"

"Yeah, we do" Dean nodded.

"RIIIIING!!"

"sorry, gotta get that, Grissom must have found something" Nick said as he took out his phone and answered, "Hello? Grissom?"

"Yeah, Nick, listen, I asked Brass to check with his contacts in the FBI about our two agents, there are no Agents Hendricks and Gale"

"What?"

"I ran their fingerprints in the computer, their names are Dean and Sam Winchester, they're wanted for fraud, Identity theft, bank robbery, extortion, larceny and murder, if they show up again in the crime scene…"

"Click!" Dean held a gun up to Nick's head, "Why don't you hand over the phone" Dean said as he held out his hand and Nick handed it to him, "that's a good boy" Dean hung up and threw the phone out the window, "now take us to the suspect's house!"

"Sorry to get you involved in this" Sam said as Dean forced Nick to continue driving, "So you planned this or was it all just a coincidence?" Nick asked angrily, "A little of both" Dean said calmly, "we needed information and you were a quick and easy source"

"Listen, I know this is going to be hard to understand, but we're the good guys, we're just trying to save some innocent people" Sam said as they entered a quiet neighborhood, "Really? And how are you going to do that?"

"By killing what killed that man in the Tropicana and preventing it from killing again"

"Really? And what killed him?" Nick asked, "You won't believe us, but if you really want to know, it was a Demon"

"Really? A demon?" Nick said sarcastically, as the car came to a stop, "Is this the place?" Dean looked over at Sam who red the address on the warrant and the address on the mailbox, "Yeah, it is"

Dean walked with nick in front of him, the gun close to his back, while Sam knocked on the door, "You don't believe us now, but trust us, you will"

A man opened the door and as soon as he did Sam tossed a water bottle in front of him, throwing holly water all over the man which quickly begun to evaporate, "As I thought" Sam said as he punched the man and he fell unconscious.

"Quick Sam draw the containment, You" Dean pointed the gun at Nick, "Tie him up in that chair"

By the time the man woke up again he was already trapped, "Who…Who are you people? What are you doing in my house?" the man asked desperately, "Don't listen to him" Dean said as he turned to face an also tied up Nick, "He's just playing with you"

"Please! Don't kill me!" the man cried, "Ok that's enough!" Dean threw some holly water at him and the man shifted in pain, "What is that? Some sort of acid?" Nick asked as he saw the man's skin swell as it came in contact with the liquid.

"No, holly water" Dean threw more at the man who again screamed in pain then begun to laugh, "Ha,ha,ha…Acid? What kind of hunter are you?"

"He's not a hunter!" Sam said as he took out an old journal, "But we are!"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" he begun to read, "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii" The Demon begun to move desperately in pain, "omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica"

"What…what are you doing to him?" Nick shouted as the room begun to fill with a gust of wind, "in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia"

"Exorsicing him!" Dean shouted, "ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini, Agni sanguine redemptis"

The room begun to shake and a black smoke flew out of the man's mouth, "Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum, Imperat tibi Deus altissimus" Sam finished as the last trace of the demon vanished.

"What…? what was that?" Nick asked, amazed at what he had seen, "That!" Sam pointed out the way the demon had left, "Was a demon, and a fairly easy one to exorcize by the way"

"So it's true? You two really do hunt for demons?" Nick asked amazed, "Demons, ghosts, vampires, any evil sons of Btches we find" Dean said as he begun to untie Nick, "We're going to need to borrow your car before the police get here" Sam said as he and Dean walked out the door, "and don't worry, hopefully you won't have to see or hear from us ever again"

The brothers were back at the hotel, they quickly packed their bags and got on the Impala, "pour dude, we left him with a hundred questions and no answers" Dean said as they drove out of the city and into the desert night, "yeah well, maybe it's better that way, the more you know, the more danger you're in"

"so how'd you like my gift?" a quirky voice came from the back seat and both brothers turned around to see Puck laying on the back seat, "What gift? A trip to vegas?"

"No silly!" Puck said happily, "Avalon! I incorporated it's magic to your car"

"You did what to my car?" Dean asked angrily, "Avalon's magic will guide you on your quest, in mere seconds you can travel from one side of the world to the other, isn't that great?"

"So how does it work?" dean asked, "If I want to go to say…Hawaii, I just have to think about it and I'm there? Driving towards a luau?"

"Of course not!" Puck said as he sat up, "Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go, it takes you where you need to be!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked but it was too late, Puck had disappeared again, "I'm starting to hate that little freak!" Dean said as he continued driving the again stopped at a sign, "So where are we now?" Sam asked as they leaned in to read the sign.

"Little Tall island, Main" Dean said, suddenly a man tapped on the car window, "Listen folks, you should really hurry down to the refuge, didn't you hear?"

"Uh…hear what?" dean asked the man, "It's going to be the Storm of the century!"

Hope you liked it, by the way, the storm of the century is a book by stephen king, you don't have to read it to understand the next chapter, but if you are planning to read it, then the next chapter could spoil the ending for you, just a little spoiler warning, please review.


	3. Linoge

Hope you're liking the story, this chapter is based on a stephen king book and mini siries called the storm of the century, you don't have to read the book to understand the chapter, but if you are planing to read the book, then this chapter could spoil the ending for you, just a little spoiler warning.

Note: the chapter IS important to the overall storie, so you might have a little trouble understanding further on if you decide to skip it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters and I'm not making any money out of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go, it takes you where you need to be!" Puck said from the back of the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked but it was too late, Puck had disappeared again, "I'm starting to hate that little freak!" Dean said as he continued driving the again stopped at a sign, "So where are we now?" Sam asked as they leaned in to read the sign.

"Little Tall island, Main" Dean said, suddenly a man tapped on the car window, "Listen folks, you should really hurry down to the refuge, didn't you hear?"

"Uh…hear what?" dean asked the man, "It's going to be the Storm of the century!"

--Supernatural: Avalon--

The two brothers stopped at a market, "You can leave your car here while the storm passes" the man said as he pointed at the store, "Look for Mike Anderson, he's the police around here"

"The policeman has a shop?" Dean asked, "Yeah, not much happens around here so he's got to make a living somehow" the man tapped on the roof and waved goodbye as he walked back towards the docks.

"Puck said that this would lead us to where we need to be, why do you think we have to be here?" Sam asked as he put on a jacket and walked out in to the snow, "I don't know, but I think I preferred the desert!" Dean followed, "We might as well go talk to this Anderson guy, see if anything weird's been going on lately"

The two brothers entered the store and everyone stared at them, "What?" Dean asked a girl on the cash register, "Why does anyone come here when there's a storm coming?" The woman asked, "Well, We're police officers, we're looking for a serial killer!"

Everyone in the store gasped, and Sam whispered angrily at Dean, "Again with the serial killer?"

"Are you looking for the guy that killed Martha Clarendon?" the girl asked, "Yeah, that's who we're looking for" Dean said, "Mike and Hatch already caught him, they're bringing him over as we speak"

Suddenly a man ran past them, "excuse me Cat, Mike needs me to open the rear entrance!"

"that was Hatch, they must be taking the murderer in to custody" Cat said calmly, "So? How dangerous is he?" Cat asked as she chewed bubble gum, "Uh…We're not sure" Sam said as he looked at where Hatch had run off to"

"What's in the back?" Sam asked, "The cell, that's where Mike usually locks up the drunks, we've never had a real criminal here before"

Suddenly Hatch ran back out, "Listen, Mike is going to bring the guy through the front, so I want everybody to clear the way ok!" Hatch shouted, "This guy is dangerous"

"Hatch!" Cat shouted, "this two guys here are cops, they came searching for that guy from the main land!"

"Good! They can help!"

Hatch opened the door and a man walked in, handcuffed and followed by another man with a gun aimed at the first man's back, "Ok, Walk down isle two, and don't try anything stupid!" Mike said as he guided the man through the store, but the man walked slowly and calmly, stopping every once and a while to comment on the people in the store, "Hello Peter" the man steps in front of a man, "How's the fish business doing? Not well is it? It's a good thing you've also got the weed business to support you"

The man walked up to Cat, "And how are you doing, I can see you don't have a scratch on you, but that's expected now at days, why today they take it all out in one visit, I bet you haven't even told your family, or Billy? No? Maybe you should, after all, what's a little scratch between friends?"

"That's enough Linoge" Mike shouted, and the man continued walking until he approached the two brothers, "And who do we have here?" Linoge smiled, "Sam and Dean Winchester, this is a surprise" the man's eyes suddenly turned black then quickly returned to normal.

"Come on!" Mike pushed Linoge, "and where's Ralphie" Linoge said as a young boy ran towards him, he quickly picked up the boy and turned around, placing him between him and the gun, "Hey little fella, look what you have there" he pointed at the boy's nose which had a birth mark, "That looks like a horse saddle"

"That's what my dad calls it" the boy said happily, "Put him down!" Mike shouted angrily and Linoge only smiled, and placed the kid on the ground. "Now come on!" Mike took the man into the back room and locked him inside a cell, "If you ever get that close to my kid again I'll…"

"Kill me?" Linoge interrupted and again smiled.

"Ok, so we know he's a demon, but what is he planning?" Sam asked as he spoke to his brother, "He let himself be captured and has done nothing to attack us or this people here"

"So why don't we just exorcise him and get it over with?" Dean said as he walked towards the back room, "No, I say we play along for a while, see what he's up to"

"Hi" Sam walked up to mike, "My name is Officer Matthews, this is Officer Andrews, that man you just captured is suspected of several other murders in the main land, do you think we could talk to him?"

"Be my guest" Mike said as he let them into the back room, "Just be careful" The three of them stood there, watching Linoge as everyone finished they're shopping, "So Linoge?· Dean asked as he approached the demon, "What brings you to Little Tall Island?"

"What brings you here officer Andrews?" Linoge said calmly, playing along with the brother's charade, "I asked you first" Dean stood in front of the bars, "Give me what I want, and I'll leave"

"And what do you want?" Dean asked, "It's not time yet" Linoge smiled, "we'll talk later"

"Mike! The storm is getting worse" Hatch entered the room, "Ok, tell everyone to go to the town hall, I'll stay here and keep watch on this guy"

"If you don't mind" Sam spoke up, "We'd like to keep an eye on him, too, if he's who we think he is, he's a very tricky character"

"Yeah, sure" Mike nodded, "we'll watch him until the storm passes, then you can take him back into main land and lock him up for good"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple of hours had passed, and the brothers were still keeping watch on Linoge, accompanied by Mike Anderson, the four of them remained quiet, everyone else in town had already left for the town hall where they were protected from the storm.

Suddenly Linoge begun to laugh, "What is it?" Sam asked, "Just thinking, Azazel was right, you are a strong one, he made a right choice in you picking you"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, "I mean that he made the right choice when he named you his heir"

"What did you say?" Sam asked angrily and suddenly woke up, he had been sleeping, Dean was sitting in the other side of the room keeping a close watch on Linoge and Mike was leaning on the wall, he looked over at Linoge who was still sitting in the same position he had been and saw his lips move, he was whispering to him, "Heir" Linoge smiled.

"This is stupid!" Sam said as he withdrew a water bottle, "let's get this over with!" he was about to throw the holly water when Linoge raised his hand and sent all three men flying against the far wall, "You want to stop all this games, Fine!" Linoge's voice echoed in the room, as a gust of wind filled the room with flying paper and moving furniture, "Give me what I want, and I'll leave, until then the storm wont end and the town's people will suffer, one by one I will kill them all"

Suddenly everything became calm and the three men fell to the ground, "What…what happened?" Mike asked, scared and puzzled, "Where'd he go? How'd he do that?" he said as he stared at the empty cell.

"He's not human" Dean said calmly as he got up, "And he's not going to rest until he gets it"

"The town hall? How fast can we get there?" Sam asked, "we have to hurry before he kills anyone else!"

The three men quickly ran out into Mike's car and headed up hill towards the town hall through snow and wind, "This guy, you said he wasn't human! What is he?" Mike asked as the vehicle speeded, "A demon, and a powerful one" Sam answered.

They reached the hall and entered, everything was quiet, suddenly Molly, Mike's wife ran up to her husband crying, "What Is it? What happened?" Mike asked worriedly, "It's Cat, she killed Billy Soames, then Cora Stanhope committed suicide by drowning herself in the bathroom"

"This is all Linoge's doing!" Dean said as he locked the door behind them, "Do you have any salt?" Sam asked and Molly looked at them puzzled, "What do you mean? Linoge? Was that the man you were keeping watch on? Did he escape?"

"Listen, I'll explain everything later" Mike looked at his wife, "But right now we need to do what this men say, ok?"

Molly nodded and turned to face the brothers, "there's some salt in the storage area, I'll go tell Ursula to help me bring it"

"Meanwhile I'd like to talk to Cat" Sam followed Molly down to the basement, "has she been acting like her self since she killed Billy?"

"Well, she's in shock, she said she doesn't know what came over her, we locked her up in a room and one of the men is keeping watch on her, she's in the last room down that hall"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cat? Are you here?" Sam entered a dark room, and heard a woman crying, "I…I killed him" Cat whispered, "I didn't want to, but I did, I killed him, I couldn't help it, it was like a dream" Cat suddenly leaned against Sam, "Do you know what that's like?" she cried

Sam stared at the confused girl, "Yeah, I do, and it wasn't your fault, but there's something I have to do"

He took out a small thermos and sprinkled the girl with holly water, "What was that?" Cat asked, tears still running down he cheeks, "I needed to see if you were truly sorry, now I know you are" he smiled as he led her out the door, "It's okay!" he said as a man standing on the other side of the door tried to stop them, "She's ok"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a couple of minutes the brothers had the entire hall protected with salt on every window and door, "Hey Sam? This remind you of anything?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's another trap, at least not for us, Linoge seemed genuinely surprised to see us here"

Mike ordered all the men to keep watch and the woman to keep the children protected in the basement, "So this will keep us safe?" he asked the brothers, "for a while" Dean answered, "but you heard him, he's after something, and he's not going to rest until he gets it"

"So what is he after?"

"We don't know, but we're going to find out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Sam sat silently in the main hall, the main entrance was there and it seemed like the most appropriate place for Linoge to try and break in, "Sam?" Dean broke the silence they had kept for almost an hour, "What is it Dean?"

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, could be anything, a magical amulet or something"

"Maybe he thinks we still have the colt?"

"If he wanted the colt he wouldn't have shown himself to us that easily, it'd be suicide"

"Maybe he wants an heir?" Dean asked, making Sam uneasy, "What makes you say that?" Sam turned to face his brother but was quickly struck by a Cane with a silver handle shaped like a wolf, "because he told me!" Dean smiled as he hit Sam again.

"How? The tattoo, we can't be possessed"

"Possessed?" Dean asked, "who said anything about being possessed?"

Suddenly there was a faint whistle that grew louder, it was a tune, a tune from a children's song, the doors to the main hall flew open and Linoge entered, walking calmly over the salt, "How are you doing this?" Sam asked angrily.

"How, you ask? I'll tell you how" Linoge smiled as he sat down on a bench, "Remember when Dean here sold his soul to save you? Who did you think he sold it to?"

"You?"

"That's right, the cross roads demon works for me, or should I say worked, she passed away when a nut job shot her in the head with the colt"

"What do you want?"

"I believe your brother made it very clear, I want an heir"

"Not that!" Sam shouted, "What do you want in exchange for my brother's soul?"

"Don't even try" Linoge laughed, "You know what would happen if I made a deal with you? Your brother would hunt me down and try to make another deal to save you, and then we'd be back to square one, I'm afraid not, I won't make a useless deal of which I cannot gain any profit"

"You want profit?" Sam asked, "How about if I give you something you really want?"

"And what would that be?" Linoge got up.

"An heir!"

"And how would you give me that?" Linoge became interested in Sam's offer, "You don't have any off springs, you're not married, heck you don't even have a girlfriend"

"No, but I'll get you your heir, I don't know how or when, but I'll get you one and then, you're going to let my brother out of his contract, he'll live a full life, and you'll free his soul"

"An interesting offer" Linoge stood eye to eye in front of Sam, "But you have nothing to back it up"

"You have my word!" Sam raised his hand, "Your word is not good enough" Linoge's voice suddenly echoed through the hall, "But I like your initiative" Linoge smiled, "Tell you what, I'll give your brother exactly six more months to live, but in exchange you must conceive a son within that period of time, I'll make it that easy, I don't care who the mother is, and you don't even have to get to know the little bastard, just do your thing and then leave the rest to me, it'll make things easier for you, no hard goodbyes"

"And if I do, you'll free my brother from his contract?"

"That's the deal, you give me your first born, and I'll free you brother" Linoge smiled, "And what about me? Dean's contract said that if we try to weasel our way out of it I'd…"

"This is a new contract, you will live" Linoge smiled, "If you honor it, if you don't, well I make no guarantees" Linoge held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Sam stared at him for a few seconds then shook hands with the demon, "very well" Linoge said happily, "when your brother wakes up you two should go take a walk by the shoreline, "It's a beautiful day" he looked over to the open door leading outside and saw the shinning sun, "too bad the town's people won't be able to enjoy it!"

There was a loud scream coming from the basement, Sam looked in the direction of the stairs then back at where Linoge had been standing but the room was empty now, and Dean was laying unconscious on the floor.

Sam quickly ran to the basement but the scene was to horrible for him to bare, everything, floor, walls and ceiling was covered in blood and guts, and in the middle stood Cat Withers, her eyes wide with shock, "Oops, I did it again!" she said with a big smile as she took a gun up to her head and with a loud bang Sam was now the only living person in that basement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So the demon killed everyone, took an amulet that was hidden inside the hall and then left?" Dean asked, "Yeah, that's about it" Sam said as the two brothers got in their car, "he said that if he got what he wanted he'd leave, so he did"

"It's a shame, so many people down there, all of them gone because a Demon liked antiques"

Fog begun to cover the street and after a few minutes of silent driving it cleared up again, they were driving down a country road, this time with the sun high in the sky, "Where do you think we are now?"

After a while they found a gas station, "Excuse me sir?" Dean asked a man sitting by the pump, "We seem to be a little lost, could you tell us where we are?"

"Sure thing!" the man said happily, "You're in Smallville, Kansas!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you liked it, reviews tell me what you like and dislike of the story and help me know what I can do to get better, so please review.


	4. Ghosts from the Shower

Hope you're liking the story, I think it is quite obvious this chapter is going to ba a Smallville crossover, and if you're a smallville fan, I bet you asking yourself "Will Jason Teague have something to do with episode?" read on to find out, also there is another Gargoyles crossover on this chapter in the very end.

Hope you like it, please review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previously on Avalon:

"You give me your first born, and I'll free you brother" Linoge smiled, "Do we have a deal?"

Sam stared at him for a few seconds then shook hands with the demon, a loud scream coming from the basement, everything was covered in blood and guts, and in the middle stood Cat Withers, her eyes wide with shock, as she took a gun up to her head.

"So the demon killed everyone, took an amulet that was hidden inside the hall and then left?" Dean asked, "Yeah, that's about it" Sam said as the two brothers got in their car, "he said that if he got what he wanted he'd leave, so he did"

Fog begun to cover the street and after a few minutes of silent driving it cleared up again, they were driving down a country road, this time with the sun high in the sky, "Where do you think we are now?"

After a while they found a gas station, "Excuse me sir?" Dean asked a man sitting by the pump, "We seem to be a little lost, could you tell us where we are?"

"Sure thing!" the man said happily, "You're in Smallville, Kansas!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This looks like a nice place" Dean said as he parked in front of a shop, "The Talon" Sam read the sign looks like an old movie tether"

"Yeah, but it say's they sell coffee and after all that cold weather I could use some"

The brothers entered the shop and walked up to the counter, "So why do you think Avalon sent us here?" Sam asked as the both sat down, "I don't know, but I like it" Dean stared at the black haired waitress in front of them, "Excuse me, Miss, could I get a regular Black!" Dean raised his voice.

"Coming up!" the waitress answered without looking at him, she served the coffee inside a mug then turned around to hand it to him, "gasp! Jason?" she said as the coffee fell from her hands and all over Dean's jeans, "OW! Hot! Hot!" Dean shouted as he got up and jumped while Sam only laughed at the show.

The woman walked up to Dean and without any warning slapped him on the face, "What was that for?" Dean asked angrily, "You're the one that dropped the coffee on…!"

But before he could finish she slapped him again, "after everything that happened? You fake your on death then show your face back here?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked puzzled, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it!" the woman shouted, "Just leave, before Lex finds out you're alive and tries to kill you himself"

"Excuse me miss" Sam intervened when he stopped laughing at his brother and looked at the woman's name tag, "Lana! I'm afraid you're confusing him with some one else"

"No I'm not!" Lana shouted, "This is Jason Teague and you two should better leave!"

"Listen, you're mistaken, this is Dean, I'm Sam, we're brothers, we're on a fishing trip and decided to stop here"

"What? prove it!"

"Ok" Dean said as he took out a driver's license with his real name, "Dean Winchester? So you're not Jason?"

"Nope" Dean said as he tried to dry his jeans with a napkin, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry…I I didn't know, it's just…you look just like him! I'm sorry"

"It's ok, no harm done" Sam said before Dean could open his mouth, "So what did this Jason do that was so bad?" Sam asked.

"Actually, it's a little personal" Lana said shyly, "Ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

"Yeah, I think that'd be best" she said as she walked behind the counter, "here let me make you another coffee, on the house"

"Yeah, because last one was on me" Dean said as he sat down again.

"So you said you were here fishing?"

"Yeah" Sam answered, "Know any good spots around here?"

"Well there's this one place, but no one goes there any more"

"What why not?" the commentary quickly grabbed the brothers's interest, "People say it's hunted, supposedly fisherman and his wife were killed there when the last meteor shower hit smallville"

"Yeah, I knew the name sounded familiar, I red on the paper that this place had been hit by two meteor showers" Sam said as Lana served Dean his coffee.

"So how do we get to this fishing spot?" Dean asked as he took a sip from his coffee, "you just go down the main road, and turn left on an old dirt road a mile past the Kent farm"

"Ok, I think we should be going" Sam said as Dean finished the coffee, "Thanks for the directions"

"Your welcome, and sorry again for the coffee" she shouted as the two men walked out of the place and a blonde woman walked in.

"Wasn't that Jason Teague who walked out of here with his pants wet?" Chloe asked as she approached Lana, "No it wasn't, God I'm so embarrassed, wait till you hear what happened"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam and Dean followed Lana's directions up to the dirt road and continued from there, "So do you think this really is what Avalon brought us here for?" Dean asked, "I don't know Jason, only one way to find out"

"Haha very funny" they approached the river and stopped the car, "Well, this is the place" Sam got out of the car and Dean followed, "So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"We wait, if anything weird happens, then we know this is one of our case…"

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind them, "This is private property, you can't…Jason!" A man ran up to Dean and held him up against a tree, "I thought you were dead, but after what you did you're going to wish you were"

"You must be Lex" Dean smirked, "don't play dumb with me Teague, you threatened me and my parents and…"

"Wait!" Sam stopped the man, "He's not who you think he is, he's my brother Dean and I'm Sam, Lana the waitress at the Talon also confused him but we explained that this was all a misunderstanding that we were just brothers out on a fishing trip and she told us that this was a good place to fish so… sorry, we didn't mean to cause you any trouble Mr…?"

"Kent!" the man put down Dean, "Clark Kent!"

"Riiiing!!"

"Hello?" Clark answered his cell phone, "Hey Clark? You'll never guess what happened to Lana this morning at the Talon!"

"She ran into a man that looked just like Jason Teague but it wasn't him, it was a guy on a fishing trip with his brother"

"yeah…How'd you know?"

"They're standing right in front of me and I just threatened to kill them"

"Oh, did you use any…you know…?"

"No, I didn't, listen Chloe I gotta go, I just made a big mistake" Clark hang up and turned around to face the brothers, "you believe us now?" Sam asked while Dean massaged his neck, "I'm starting to hate the Jason Teague myself" Dean sat down, "Even if he is one handsome sun of a gun"

Clark smiled, "listen sorry for everything guys, It's ok if you fish here, I just came because I didn't recognize the car, and then with the whole look alike thing, well, I'm sorry"

"No problem" Dean got up and shook hands with Clark, "Just do me a favor and cut back on the gym a little" he massaged his neck again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked Clark as they both sat in the barn looking out in the direction in which the brothers were camping, "I think it's not him, he was in a whacky mood, even when I had him against a tree he wasn't at all scared"

"Like he didn't know the extent of what you can do?"

"Yeah, but also like he wasn't afraid of what would happen to him, like if he simple didn't care about his own life anymore"

"They seem like an odd couple, maybe I'll go check them out tomorrow" Chloe said as she got up, Clark walked her over to her car, "See you tomorrow" she said as she got on then noticed Clark was looking towards the direction in which the two brothers were staying, "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly they heard a gunshot, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Clark suddenly disappeared as he ran towards the source of the gunshots.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam and Dean were sitting next to a campfire, the car stereo was on very low while Sam red a Stephen king book and Dean ate roasted marshmallows, "Come on Sam!" Dean shouted happily "just like when we used to camp with the old man!"

Sam looked over his book and stared at Dean, "Yeah, whenever dad took us camping it was because he was really on a hunt"

"Exactly" Dean said with his mouth full, suddenly the was a gust of wind, the car stereo went dead and the campfire died out, "Showtime" Dean said as both brothers took out their guns and stood back by back.

"So what do you think? One or two ghosts?"

Suddenly the fire came back again with a greenish color and with an intensity that the flame rose high above them, "I don't think it is a ghost" Sam whispered.

Suddenly a woman walked out of the flame, "Is that you my dear?" she whispered, "No, I'm not Jason Teague!" Dean answered and Sam stared at him, "What?" Dean asked.

"Are you back my love? Where have you been Kor Zen?"

"Kor Zen?" the brother's looked at each other, "We have your Kor Zen right here!" Dean shouted as he shot at the ghost but the ghost didn't seem to notice the bullets, "You are not Kor Zen!" The woman shouted angrily and shot a green ray of energy at them but just as it was about to hit them Clark pushed them aside, "Are you all right?" Clark shouted, "Kor Zen! Is that really you?" the woman shouted at the sight of Clark.

"What's going on?" he asked the brothers, but before they could answer the ghost's arms stretched and wrapped themselves around Clark.

"Clark!" Chloe shouted from behind them as she arrived running, the ghost pulled Clark closer to her and into the green fire and with a bright flash disappeared, "Clark!" Chloe shouted then look over at the two brothers laying on the ground staring at where Clark had disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was rising in smallville and roosters could be heard all over the different farms, "Listen, I don't know who you guys are, or what you did to him, but you better…!"

"We didn't do anything to him!" Dean argued, "We were just here fishing when…"

"You fish with a shotgun?" Chloe said looking at the gun in Dean's hands, "Yeah" Dean smiled, "Listen, ok we weren't fishing, we're on a hunting trip" Sam tried to calm her down, "Yeah first you were fishing now hunting, how about telling the truth for once"

Chloe looked at Dean, "Maybe you are Jason!"

"Listen! He's not Jason, and we were hunting!" Sam said as he walked over to the Impala and opened the back where they kept all of their, "hunting supplies".

"I just didn't say what we were hunting" Sam said as Chloe approached the car and saw all the strange things they had, "What are you in some kind of cult?" she asked as she begun to walk away but Dean stopped her, "No, we're hunters, we hunt as many evil son's of btchs as we can find, ghosts, vampires, demons, you name it"

"So this is real?" Chloe asked "then the thing that took Clark was…?"

"a ghost" Sam answered, "although a ghost unlike one we've ever seen before"

"So what does she want? How do we stop her and get Clark back?"

"We?" Dean asked, "We do nothing, you go back home and we…" he pointed to himself and his brother, "will handle this"

"Listen, maybe you would like to explain why a guy that looks just like Jason Teague shows up one day, camps close to Kent's home and the next morning Clark is missing"

"She has a point" Sam looked at his brother, "No she doesn't, we don't ven know who this Jason is! She could be making his story up"

"Clark did say that he threatened him and his parents"

"Ok, you win, but it's going to be dangerous"

"So what do we do?" Chloe asked looking at Sam who seemed to be the more rational brother, "Well regular ghosts can usually be killed by salting and burning the bones of the people they used to be"

"So who was she?" Chloe asked, "I don't know, Lana said that a fisherman and his wife died here, she could be the wife, looking for her husband to come to her, she seemed to be looking or waiting for some one"

"Did she say anything?" Chloe asked, "She did mention something strange, I guess it could be a name"

"a strange name? what was it?"

"It started with a K, it was something like Kar cel, Kal Zen…"

Chloe's eye's widened and she hoped they wouldn't mention Kal El, "It was Kor Zen!" Dean interrupted, "she was looking for some one named Kor Zen"

Chloe secretly sighed in relief, "guys, I don't think this was a normal ghost"

"Yeah, we noticed that" Dean said, "No, I mean, I don't think this is a human ghost"

"What?" Dean asked, "Then what is it? A beaver?"

"I think it's an alien" Chloe said as she walked up to Sam, "I know how crazy this all sounds, but there are plenty of evidences here in town that the meteor rocks that crashed here are from another planet where there could have been intelligent life"

"I suppose it is possible, that would explain the odd name she mentioned and the difference in her ghostly appearance"

"Ok, so how do we kill the ghostly green Martian lady?" Dean asked as he placed his shotgun against his elbow and took a bite out of an apple, "I think I may know how" Chloe smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's that?" Sam asked as Chloe returned from Clark's house with a lead box, "a meteor rock Clark kept as a souvenir in his room, we could use this as salt from her world to stop her"

"This is hopeless, even if it does work, we don't have a body to burn" Dean argued, "Maybe we do" Sam said as he pointed to a large boulder, he ran over to the boulder and looked at a strange mark on it, "I think maybe…"

He placed his hand over the mark and the boulder opened, revealing several bones inside, "How did you know that?" Chloe asked, "Yeah, how?" Dean also looked puzzled, "I don't know, maybe Avalon I guess?"

"Ava…what?" Chloe asked, "For get about it" Sam said, "Let's just consider ourselves lucky we found it"

"So now what? we just burn it with the rock?" Chloe asked, "No, we have to wait for the ghost to appear, if she has Clark with her, we should force her to bring him back or else he could disappear forever"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night the three of them waited silently around the Camp fire, "So how long have you been doing this?" Chloe broke the silence, "all our life" Dean answered, "dad trained us since we were very young"

"That must have been fun?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled, "when I told him I was afraid of the thing under my bed he gave me a revolver and a hunting knife"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and the fire died down again, "Stay back" Sam said as he pulled Chloe behind them, again the fire grew tall and green, but this time what walked out of it wasn't a woman, it was Clark, his eyes glowing a bright green, "Where is Kor Zen?" he asked angrily then in a flash ran towards Dean and threw him into the river, "He's possessed by the ghost!" Sam shouted, "it enhanced his speed and strength!"

"uh…ok" Chloe said, glad that she wouldn't have to explain any of what Clark was doing, Sam ran towards the dead body and lit a match but before he could drop it Clark was at his side and pushed him against a tree, "Where is Kor Zen?" Clark shouted angrily, Chloe ran to the broken boulder and lit another match then saw Clark walking towards her, "Stay Back!" she shouted as she held out the meteor rock towards him and he stepped back, suddenly Dean punched him and they both fell to the ground, "Do it Chloe!" Sam shouted, Clark and dean rolled over until Clark was on top, he made a fist with his hand and was about to punch Dean in the face with all his strength when Chloe dropped the match and rock in with the bones which begun to burn with a bright green fire.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!!" Clark shouted as a green cloud exited through his mouth and vanished into the burning cadaver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks again, you saved me" Clark said as he and Chloe waited at the edge of the road while the brothers sat on the hood of the car, "no problem, and maybe you won't mistake me again for Jason Teague if I ever come back" Dean smiled, "Won't happen again" Clark smiled, "and sorry for all the throwing I did"

"It's ok, you were possessed, that gave you extra strength, but still, you should really cut back a little on the gym"

"Thank's for everything" Chloe said as she kissed both brothers goodbye, "your welcome, well, we'd like to stay and chat but we really must get going" Sam said as they both got in the car.

"So where will you be going next?" Chloe asked as she waved goodbye.

"Who knows, wherever destiny takes us!" Dean shouted as he sped off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a far away place three women watched over a cauldron as the brothers left Kansas and entered the foggy mist of Avalon.

Phoebe: "They seem to be embracing their destiny"

Luna: "For now at least"

Selene: "we will have to wait and see what time will bring"

Phoebe: "But we can wait"

Luna: "because after all"

Selene: "What is time?"

All together: "To an Immortal"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok, I'm confused, what we killed back there, what was it? Alien, Ghost or Demon?" Dean asked, "Because it looked like a ghost, possessed the kid like a Demon and it was definitely not from this planet"

"I don't know, I mean we barely know a little of what's here, who knows what strange things could be out there"

The fog begun to dissipate around the Impala and the brothers found themselves driving on a red bridge, "Where are we now?" Dean asked, "I think we're in San Francisco" Sam answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hope you liked it, please gimmie, gimmie more, gimmie more reviews.


	5. Witch Hunters

Last Chapter the ghost was a Kriptonian ghost looking for her lost husband, Kor Zen is just a name, not really important to the overall story, hope you like this chapter crossover with Charmed, this one will have a big part in the overall story, please review.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-

Previously on Avalon:

"So where will you be going next?" Chloe asked as she waved goodbye.

"Who knows, wherever destiny takes us!" Dean shouted as he sped off.

Phoebe: "They seem to be embracing their destiny"

Luna: "For now at least"

Selene: "we will have to wait and see what time will bring"

The fog begun to dissipate around the Impala and the brothers found themselves driving on a red bridge, "Where are we now?" Dean asked, "I think we're in San Francisco" Sam answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what do we do here?" Dean asked, "It's a big city, the case could be anywhere"

"Well why don't we go to a motel first, this Avalon thing just wont give us a rest, we always arrive straight in to a case and when we leave, we immediately find another one, do you realize we haven't had a good night's sleep since before we arrived at New York city"

The Brothers arrived at a small motel and while Dean registered them Sam bought a newspaper to see if anything weird had been going on lately, they were walking towards their room when an article caught Sam's attention, "Ask Phoebe" he red then suddenly begun to feel dizzy, "Uh…Dean?"

"What is it Sam?"

"I think I'm having one of those psychic things again"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor, "Good morning sis!" Paige said while she sat on the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, "Good morning" Piper answered as she entered the kitchen, "Are you ok?" Paige asked, "yeah, I just have a mild headache, I couldn't sleep well last night"

"Piper? Have you seen my purse?" Phoebe ran into the room, "I have to get to work in half an hour and I can't seem to find any…thing"

She entered the kitchen and saw her purse on the table, "Ok, thank you, but I really have to get going, she walked over to the purse and as soon as she grabbed it a familiar sensation came over her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Premonition-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both Sam and Phoebe saw each other, they were standing in front of the P3, "Who are you?" they both asked at the same time, but before either one could answer they moved in location, They were outside the Halliwell manor, then inside it, another Phoebe was standing next to the book when Dean entered, she threw something at him which exploded but he easily evaded it, the blast didn't hit him, but it sent him flying towards her, he crashed into her then got up, he had stabbed her, he withdrew the knife and turned around but found Paige staring angrily at him from the front door, "Dagger!" she shouted and the knife in dean's hands magically appeared in hers, she threw the knife and hit Dean in the chest but before he was down he took out his hand gun and shot Paige in the heart.

Now they were in a baby's room, a baby Phoebe recognized as Wyatt, a woman, Piper was standing over the crib when Sam entered, Piper looked at him, "Give me the baby!" Sam shouted angrily, he raised his gun but before he could fire Piper flicked her hands and there was a huge explosion then everything faded away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sam!" he heard someone shouting, "Sam! Answer me, are you ok?" Dean was shouting at him, Sam woke up gasping for air, "Yeah…I…I had another one of those visions"

"Another one? I thought we were done with that?" Sam looked around and found that he was laying in the hotel room bed, "yeah, me too, how long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes, you had me worried there, so what did you see? anything having to do with why Avalon brought us here?"

"Actually yeah" Sam nodded, "There's a group of witches, a covenant I guess, I saw us fighting them, you killed two of them" Dean smiled at the mention of his triumph, " but they killed you" Dean's smile faded, "I went after the last one, then she did something and everything blew up and that was it"

"So how do we find them?" Dean asked, "I don't know, but we better hurry, before they find us"

"What? how?"

"The first witch you killed, she had the same vision I did, she was there with me, they know were coming"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Phobe! Are you Ok? What did you see?" Piper asked as they took their sister to the sofa to rest, "Hunters!"

"What?" Paige asked, "Witch hunters"

"They're coming, two of them, they're going to kill me and Paige, we'll kill one of them but the other is going to go after Piper"

"Kill?" Piper asked, "Witch hunters are human, we don't kill innocents, that means all humans!"

"Well, I don't know how human they really are, one of them was in my premonition, he was seeing everything I was seeing"

"So they know where to find us?" Paige asked, "Yeah, but there's more, the one that saw the premonition, he was after Wyatt, he seemed to want Wyatt alive"

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked, "They know we're expecting them"

"Yeah, but they also think they're going to win" Phoebe answered, "We have to let the premonition play out as they saw it so they think they have an advantage and then change it at the last second when they won't be expecting it"

"What about your job?" Paige asked, "I guess I'm going to have to call in sick, this people seem like more of a threat than any demon we've ever faced"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dean asked, "Yeah, this is where it all started" Sam answered, they were sitting inside the car waiting in front of the P3, "So how much more do we have to wait? Didn't you see a clock or some thing, or at least notice if it was dark"

"No, and everything was in black and white, I couldn't tell what time it was"

"Black and white? Really? Like a dog?"

"Yes Dean, I saw everything in Black and white like a dog" Sam said sarcastically, "Ok, dog boy, you're going in"

"What?"

"You said you met the witch in there and that you're the last one to die, so your going in there"

Sam got out of the car angrily with his gun inside his jacket, he walked inside where several men were cleaning up and restocking the bar, "Sorry, we're closed" one of the men shouted as Sam walked down the stairs, "yeah, I'm just looking for someone" Sam answered quickly.

"Who?" a big man walked towards him, "Me" Phoebe answered from the back and walked towards Sam, "Come on, I have what you're looking for in the back" she said to Sam, "why don't we just talk here" Sam smiled, "Very well" Phoebe sat down on one of the tables further away from the men.

"Who are you? Why are you after us?" Phoebe whispered angrily, "Your witches, it's what we do"

"Why? We haven't hurt anyone, on the contrary, we save innocents from…"

"From what?" Dean interrupted, "You use magic for your own wicked purposes, maybe you haven't hurt anyone yet, but you will, that's how things work, magic always corrupts"

"Is that what you think?" Phoebe smiled, "Then why do you have magic of your own, why were you in that premonition?"

"I don't know, I thought all that was over, but I'm going to stop it, I'm going to stop you and your covenant"

"Covenant? You really should do your homework, listen buster, we've been demon hunting for a long time, we're good witches so why don't you go and investigate a little on the charmed ones and the power of three and then come back and see if you want to threaten us!" Phoebe got up and begun to walk away, "Oh, and just so you see we're not kidding" she threw him a card, "That's our address"

Sam got up and followed Phoebe to the back, he lost sight of her as she exited to the back alley and when he opened the door the alley was empty, "Where did she go?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the foyer, "So how did things go?" Piper put down a magazine and stared at them, "Well, just like typical witch hunters, they wouldn't believe we were good witches, they seem to know about magic's personal gain rule, they seemed to be really well informed about the magical world, I told them to investigate on the charmed ones, maybe then they'll believe we're good, but if they don't, then we continue as planned"

"So what did you think of them?" Paige asked, "Are they cute?"

"You mean cute, I want to go out with you cute? Or I want to kill you and your sisters cute?"

"Good point"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So your going to do what this chick told you?" Dean asked, "what if she just wants to buy some time so she can hex us or something?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty nice for a witch, I think she might be telling the truth, although I cant seem to find anything on dad's journal about the Charmed ones or the power of three"

"that's because there's no such thing, they tricked you!"

"Yeah, just let me call Bobby, I still think that messing with them is a big mistake" Sam dialed Bobby on his cell phone and waited for a few seconds, "Yeah, Bobby?"

"Sam? Is that you? I was worried; I haven't seen or heard from you in two months since you said you were going to that silly gig in New York"

"Well, we've been busy…wait did you say two months? That's impossible, that was like two weeks ago"

"No, that was December, right now were in January 13th"

"wait! what day did you say?"

"January, Friday the 13th"

"I'm going to have to talk to puck about that" Sam said angrily, "What? what the hell are you babbling about boy?"

"Forget it Bobby, I just need to ask you something, have you ever heard about something called the power of three?"

"You mean the charmed ones?"

"You know them?" Sam asked happily, "Yeah, supposedly they're three really powerful witches, good witches that save innocent lives and vanquish demons, descendants of the warren family of witchcraft, of course this is all just a legend, your father and I once ran into a witch in San Francisco, she used to sell us all kinds of magical trinkets to use on our hunts, she claimed that her daughters where the charmed ones, but that was just crazy talk"

"So they're good witches?" Sam asked to make sure, "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Because we're in San Francisco" Sam hung up

"Dean, we almost made a big…Dean?"

Sam noticed he was alone in the room, he ran to the window and saw that the Impala was gone, "Great!" Sam shouted angrily, "Of all the stupid thing to do?" he turned around and noticed Phoebe's card on the coffee table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So do you think they're coming?" Piper looked through the window, "Who knows, but it was a good idea to send Chris and Wyatt up with Leo until this is resolved" Paige answered.

"RIIIING!!"

"Oh! That must be my boss wanting to know why I'm late for the dinner she set up with my sponsor!"

"I thought you were calling in sick?" Paige asked, "Well they told me that I could rest all day but that I had to go to this…diner thing or I would loose my sponsor and my column" Phoebe said as she answered, "hello?"

"Hello, Phoebe? This is Sam, the hunter from the club"

"It's them" Phoebe whispered to her sisters, "what do you want?" she asked on the phone, "Listen, I believe you, I did my homework and I know who you are, in fact my father knew your grandmother…"

"What's he saying?" Paige asked, "He say's he believes we're good, and that his father knew Grams"

"So are they going to stop hunting us?" Piper asked, "are you going to leave us alone?"

"Yeah, that's the problem, my brother doesn't know all this and he's on his way over there as we speak"

"Oh, I see how that can be a problem"

"Problem? What problem?" Piper got up from the sofa, "His brother doesn't know all this and he's on his way here right now!" Phoebe said as she covered the speaker on the phone.

"Listen, please don't hurt him, He's stubborn and hot headed, but he's everything I've got, he's only doing what he thinks is right"

"Don't worry" Phoebe said reassuringly, "We'll stop him, with out hurting him, but hurry, I doubt he'll believe our word when we say that we're no longer enemies"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean arrived at the manor, he walked up to the porch and tried the door, it was open, he entered and closed it behind him, he checked the foyer and the kitchen but there was nothing there, he then walked up the stairs and continued up to the attic, "you'll regret coming here!" Phoebe said as she threw a potion at him, he evaded it but the explosion it caused sent him flying towards her, he crashed against her, "Sorry sweetheart, you need to work on your aim" he said as he got up then looked at phoebe, "What the…" he saw a knife stabbed in to her stomach, he pulled the knife out just as Paige orbed in, "What did you…?" she asked as she saw the bloodied knife in his hands and Phoebe laying on the floor, "We were going to give you a chance!"

"Knife!" She shouted angrily and the knife orbed from Dean's hands to Paige's, but before she could grab a hold of it, it was sent flying towards Dean by a mysterious force, Dean felt the cold iron piercing through his chest, withdrew his gun and shot at Paige before falling to the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam arrived at The Haliwell Manor, he ran up the porch and found the door open, "Hello?" he asked as he entered but found Dean Laying in the foyer with a knife in his chest, "Dean!" he jumped over the sofa and ran to his brother's side, "Dean wake up!"

"waked up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Piper was putting Wyatt to sleep, Leo had brought him down a while ago since everything seemed to be resolved, "you killed him!" Sam entered the room from and startled her, "Excuse me?" she turned around surprised, "you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Sam said angrily as he withdrew his gun, and Piper raised her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was sitting tied up to a chair in the attic, "How did you do this?" he asked when he saw Piper standing beside him, "Let me explain, I freeze time"

"You killed my brother!"

"Yeah, about that" she stepped aside to reveal Dean sitting in another chair, "I had Leo heal him so we could all talk calmly, right Paige?" she turned to face her sister who was standing next to Leo, "Ok, now let's start with you" Piper turned to Dean, "tell us, what happened?"

"Bite me!" Dean said angrily, "come on, if I wanted to kill you I could have let you die, I thought we all had an understanding so I want to know, what happened?" Dean looked at Sam who nodded.

"I found the door open and searched the first floor then walked up to the attic, I found your other sister here, she threw a potion at me, I evaded it but the blow threw me against her, when I got up she had a dagger in her gut, I don't know how it got there but that's when…"

"When I orbed in!" Paige interrupted, "I saw him with the dagger in his hands and Phoebe on the floor, I orbed the dagger away from him but then something sent it flying at him, that's when…"

"I shot her" Dean interrupted.

"so then I arrived and found Dean on the floor, I went up looking for you and then suddenly I was here"

"Yeah, because I froze you, have any of you noticed something strange in your story?" Piper said as she begun to untie the brothers, "What?" Leo asked, "This all started because Phoebe attacked him, but Phoebe isn't here, she's out having dinner with her boss and her sponsor"

"So someone tricked us?" Paige asked, "Piper, can I ask you something?" Sam said as he walked towards her, "In the premonition you blew me up, you knew this, so why did you freeze me instead?"

"In the premonition you said you wanted to take my baby, this time you were only angry because you thought you'd lost your brother"

"Why would Sam want your baby?" Dean asked.

"Wait, maybe it wasn't me, maybe who ever tricked us…"

"Wyatt!" Piper shouted as she ran towards her son's room followed by all the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A man wearing a black trench coat was standing over Wyatt's bed, "Such a powerful being" he chuckled as he saw the blonde boy yawn in his sleep, "but it's not you I want" he walked over to Chris's crib, "your brother is more powerful than you right now" he said as he placed his hand over the crib, "But you have so much more potential!" he took out a dagger and cut his arm, drops of blood falling into Chris's mouth.

"Wyatt!" Piper entered the room and saw the man standing over Chris's bed, "You really shouldn't undervalue your other child" the man turned around with baby Chris in his hands.

"Barbas!" Piper shouted angrily, "In the flesh" he smiled and just as everyone arrived he vanished in a cloud of smoke, "Barbas! He took my baby!" Piper cried, "he took my baby!" she fell into Leo's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry for everything, If we hadn't…"

"It's not your fault" Phoebe interrupted Sam, "we were all tricked by Barbas, but it's best if you leave, this is something we have to handle as a family"

"Yeah, we understand" Sam said as they got on the Impala and drove off.

"Man, it must be tough, having your child taken away from you by a demon" Dean said as he drove, "Yeah, must be" Sam said as he remembered his deal, "Must be real tough"

Fog surrounded the car and again they were wrapped up in Avalon's magic, after a few seconds the fog disappeared and they were driving on an empty road, after a while they saw a car stranded by the edge of the road and a woman trying to make it run, "Can we help you mam?" Sam asked as dean stopped the car next to hers, "Thanks, could you give me a haul up to the next town?"

"Sure thing, just let me get out the chain" Sam went to the back of the Impala and took out a chain before the woman could get close enough to see inside, "My name is Sam" he held his hand out to greet the lady, she looked at her oil covered hands and cleaned them a little with a piece of cloth she had in her back pocket then shook hands, "my name is Lucy"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you liked it, Can you guess what the next crossover is?, please review.


	6. Austen

Hope you're liking the story, I'm going to keep the crossover secret this time, (Clue: it's a crossover with a show on ABC) if you're a fan of this show you'll guess which it is half way through the story, and if you're a really big fan, you'll guess it right away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Previously:

The fog disappeared and they were driving on an empty road, after a while they saw a car stranded by the edge of the road and a woman trying to make it run, "Can we help you mam?" Sam asked as dean stopped the car next to hers, "Thanks, could you give me a haul up to the next town?"

"Sure thing, just let me get out the chain" Sam went to the back of the Impala and took out a chain before the woman could get close enough to see, "My name is Sam" he held his hand out to greet the lady, she looked at her oil covered hands and cleaned them a little with a piece of cloth she had in her back pocket then shook hands, "my name is Lucy"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brothers towed Lucy's car to a garage belonging to the only mechanic in town, "So how long is it going to be?" Lucy asked while the mechanic looked inside the hood, "Belt's busted, I'd say about a week"

"A week for a belt?" Dean asked surprised, "Come on, I could change it in a couple of minutes!"

"yeah, well so could I if I had one the right size, I'm going to have to order it, and it'll be about a week until it arrives"

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"Sorry, that's how thing work here in Iowa"

"It's ok" Lucy stopped Dean for arguing, "Come on" Sam walked her to the car, "We'll give you a ride in to town"

"So you what are you doing here Lucy?" Dean asked as they drove through town, "Know any one here? You have someone to stay with?"

"No, I'll just stay in a motel until my car's fixed"

"How about you? You're definitely not from around here"

"We're on a trip across the US, we wanted to do a little sightseeing, hunting, and fishing, you know, just brotherly stuff"

"That's nice" Lucy said as she looked at them, "So will you bee staying in town long?"

"Actually we don't know" Sam smiled nervously, "a friend of ours told us this was a nice place so we might stay a day or two"

"Ok, this looks like it's the only motel in town" Dean said as he parked the car, "let's go check it out!"

"Hi, we need two rooms, Please, one with twin beds and a single for her" Dean said as he entered the lobby, "Sure thing Hun" an old lady answered him, "will you be paying cash or credit?"

"Uh…credit, for both of them" he said as he handed the woman a credit card.

"what? oh no, that's not necessary, I…"

"Don't worry" Dean said happily, "It's on us"

"No really, you shouldn't, I can afford to…"

"Too late!, It's already paid for!" Dean said as he signed the voucher.

"Here you go, Mr…" the lady looked at the card, "Presley?"

"Yeah, we're not family with the Presley you're thinking"

"Yeah, whatever" the lady handed them their keys, "rooms 15 and 16, right over there!" she pointed to the far end of the motel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what did you think of Lucy?" Dean asked as he cleaned his handgun, "She's all right I guess"

"I think she digs you" Dean smiled, "I can tell by the way she looked at you in the car, it's like I didn't even exist"

"Yeah well, even if she does what has me worried is why did Avalon take us straight to her, I mean, I don't think that taking her car to the mechanic is why Avalon brought us here"

"Maybe Avalon wants you to have some fun, maybe even get kinky with her"

"What? how can you think of stuff like that after all that's happened?"

"Well, all I'm saying is Avalon takes us where we have to go, so if you have to be here with her, you might as well enjoy it, I'm worried about you Sam, after all that's happened, I understand if you're afraid to start a new relationship, but you have to move on"

"Yeah well it's not that easy"

"Knock! Knock!"

Dean quickly hid his gun under the pillow when Sam opened the door, "Hey guys!" Lucy said happily, "Since you helped me with my car and paid for my room, I'm going to take you guys out to dinner!"

"Thanks but…"

"I won't take no for an answer!" She said quickly before Sam could decline.

"Actually, I'm not feeling to well" Dean said as he lied down on the bed, "I think I might be coming down with something, but you two go ahead"

"What?" Sam looked at him then at Lucy, "Come on, you're not going to leave me all dressed up and ready are you?" she said as she made a puppy face.

Sam resisted as long as he could but gave up after a couple of seconds, "Ok, just let me grab my coat"

"Here! Take the car!" Dean threw him the keys and winked at him, "Have fun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam and Lucy arrived at an old fashioned English pub, "Great we can have dinner and a few drinks" Lucy said happily, "So tell me Sam Presley, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I was going to study Law, but some things came up and I ended up traveling with my brother"

"Things? What kind of things" Lucy asked as they sat down on a table, "Well, my dad went missing while on a hunting trip and my…my fiancé was murdered"

"Oh my god, I…I'm sorry I…"

"It's all right, you didn't know, and besides, it was a long time ago, I guess I'm getting over it by now"

"So did they ever catch the guy who did it?"

"it took a while, but yeah, he got what he deserved, how about you? What has you traveling all alone?"

"Well, I was living with my mother and stepfather, but I had a huge fight with them and decided to leave, I still don't know where I'm going but I guess I'll find out when I get there"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, What?"

"What's your real name Lucy?"

"……."

"Next time don't think so much, it gives you away"

"How did you…?"

"I can tell when someone is lying about their name, Sam Presley's not my real name either"

"I should go" Lucy got up and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Sam caught up to her on the parking lot, "I don't know who you are or why you're running away, and guess what? I don't care, because we're just two strangers who met at the side of the road, but right now, we're both stuck here, so if you want us to continue being Sam Presley and Lucy…whatever, fine by me!"

"Kate!"

"Excuse me?"

"Kate Austen, that's my name, my real one!"

"Sam Winchester" he held out his hand and she shook it.

"Winchester? Like the rifle?"

"Yeah"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!"

"What was that?" Kate asked looking for the source of the scream, "It came from over here!" Sam ran towards a house.

"Wait! Where are you…?" Kate shouted, "Great Kate, just great!" she said as she followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam and Kate reached for the door and it swung open by the wind, "Hello? Is any one here?" Sam asked as he walked in,

"So why are you stuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"Back there you said we were both stuck here, why are you stuck here?"

"Uh…It's kind of…complicated"

"Go away!" a low woman's voice said firmly, "We heard a scream, are you hurt?"

"Go away!"

"Maybe we should do what she says?" Kate tried to force Sam to walk back the way they had come in, but it was no use"

They walked up the stairs , "Go away!" the woman said, this time her voice was full of pain and grief, "What part of go away don't you understand?" Kate said angrily.

"Listen mam, we just want to help you, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I SAID!" this time the woman shouted, "GO AWAY!" a ghostly woman flew towards them and pushed them down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked after Kate landed on top of him, "Yeah, what was that?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey! Back already? I thought you guys were gonna…"

"We found a case!"

"You did? What was it? A De…?" he stopped when he saw Kate enter, "De…Dinosaur?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"A ghost" Sam said calmly.

"Sam! What…? What are you doing?" he pointed at her, "It's ok, Kate knows, she was there, she saw it too"

"Kate?"

"So you're not kidding? Are you telling me that was a real ghost?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah, that's what I wasn't telling you, that's why we're here"

"So you're some kind of ghost busters?"

"Uh…Kate?"

"Well, we're hunters, and we don't just hunt ghosts, we also hunt Vampires, Werewolves, Demons and…"

"Dinosaurs?" Kate said sarcastically

"Kate?"

"Could you stop that already?" Kate shouted angrily, "That's my real name, all right?"

"Sure"

"So you're going to hunt this…"

"Ghost" Sam looked at her

"yes, ghost" Kate took her hand on her forehead, "Just when I decided to trust you"

"You can trust us, you saw that thing, what else do you think it could be?"

"Ok, so say I believe you and that I'm actually going to help you with this, how are you going to stop it?"

"Well, the only way to stop a ghost is to salt and burn the remains of the person it belongs to"

"So who does it belong to?"

"That's what we're going to find out"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Kate and Sam searched through newspapers and web pages Dean toyed with his gun, "So what did you do?"

Kate looked at him and returned to the newspapers, "I know your back story, that doesn't mean you have to know mine"

"Now that you mention it, why are you helping us? You said you didn't believe us?"

"I don't know what I believe, but you helped me in the road and got me my room, consider it payback, after my car's fixed we'll each go our separate ways"

"Ok, what do you think Sam? Maybe she's a bank robber, or a cat burglar?"

"Leave her alone Dean! Just be glad she's helping us"

"I found something!" Kate shouted, "look!" she handed Sam a newspaper, " A woman named Madeline Mathews was raped and murdered in her home ten years ago"

"The address is the same, it must be her" Kate said as she looked at the picture in the paper.

"It says here she was buried in the local graveyard"

"So what? I mean it's not like we're gonna go dig up her grave?" Kate looked at the two brothers, "Right?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do I let my self get dragged in to these things?" Kate whispered to her self as they walked through the grave stones that night.

"What? you say something?" Dean looked back at her.

"No" Kate said angrily.

"Hey guys!" Sam called them over, "I found it! Madeline Mathews" he red the tombstone.

The brothers dug out the coffin and opened it, "Well Madeline you'll finally get the rest you deserve"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!"

"What was that?"

"She's here!"

Suddenly a ghostly woman appeared behind Kate, "Duck!" Dean shouted and fired at the ghost just as Kate threw herself to the ground, the ghost vanished then appeared next to dean, "Why? Why me?" the woman shouted mournfully, Dean ran towards the salt and threw it all over the opened coffin, suddenly the woman grabbed him and threw him against a tree, "Why?" she shouted angrily.

Sam grabbed the fuel and sprinkled the body, but before he could light a match the ghostly woman appeared behind him and carried him up in to the air, "Kate!"

"Light it!" he threw the matches at Kate who caught them in the air, she lit the whole pack and looked up at Sam, the ghost let go of him, dropping him several feet, then charged straight at her.

Kate dropped the matches into the coffin and the ghost vanished just as she was going to tackle her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe it was all real!" Kate said happily, "I mean, you really do this for a living? Hunt for ghosts?"

"Well it's not really a living, but it's what we do" Sam smiled.

"Not only ghost's either, Demons, Vampires…"

"Dinosaurs?" Kate smiled

"Hey! They're real, they're just extinct!" Dean defended himself as they got into the Impala.

"Well, as fun as it was, I can't wait to get to the motel and take a nice long shower" Kate stretched her arms and yawned.

"Oh no!"

"Oh no? What? What is it?"

"Uh…I think your shower is going to have to wait" Sam said as fog started to surround the car.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" she looked out the window but the fog was to thick"

"Listen, there's something we need to tell you, something that might make you frak out a little, and possibly get angry"

"What is it?" Kate looked at Sam seriously, "Remember when I told you we were stuck there, well, after we got rid of the ghost we sort of became unstuck"

"Your not making any sense! What is it already?"

The fog begun to dissipate and Sam looked at his brother, "Uh…Dean? Where are we?"

Dean lowered the window and looked at a sign by the road, "Wow, we've never been this far"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Dean?"

"Uh…Cairo is in Egypt right?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

If you didn't guess, the crossover was with character Kate Austen from LOST, hope you like it, please review, it doesn't take long and it motivates me to keep going.


	7. I want my mummy

the last crossover was LOST, this time it's the mummy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"What is it?" Kate looked at Sam seriously, "Remember when I told you we were stuck there, well, after we got rid of the ghost we sort of became unstuck"

"Your not making any sense! What is it already?"

The fog begun to dissipate and Sam looked at his brother, "Uh…Dean? Where are we?"

Dean lowered the window and looked at a sign by the road, "Wow, we've never been this far"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Dean?"

"Uh…Cairo is in Egypt right?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cairo?" Kate asked angrily as she looked at the desert and pyramids, "Cairo?"

"Listen, I can explain!" Sam tried to calm her down, "Explain? How? we were in Iowa! Now we're in Cairo! You brought me to Cairo!"

"Cool isn't it?" Dean smirked and Kate looked at him angrily, "All right, maybe not"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean entered a hotel lobby while Sam finished explaining to Kate What little they knew about Avalon's magic and how they had ended up traveling with it.

"So you're telling me that we're supposed to be here for something? The three of us?"

"Yeah, I think so"

("Hi, I'd like two rooms") Dean walked up to the man behind the counter and both Kate and Sam looked at him, "You speak Arabic?" Kate looked at him surprised.

"What? of course not"

("Will you be paying with cash or credit?")

("Credit") he handed a credit card to the man

"You just did!" Kate looked at him angrily.

"No I didn't"

"Uh…yeah you did Dean"

("Come on Sam don't you think I'd notice if I were talking in…") he noticed Sam and Kate staring at him, ("I'm talking in Arabic aren't I?")

("Uh…yes you are")

"You understand him?" Kate asked Sam angrily.

"Great, now I'm doing it too"

("Here you go, just sign here sir")

Dean signed the voucher and the man handed him the keys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can't believe this is happening" Kate said as she sat down on the bed and Sam walked up to her, ("listen, I'm sorry we…")

"In English please!"

"Right, sorry; listen I know how troubled you must be, I mean we'd never been this far either"

"Trust me, being in Cairo isn't what freaks me out, what freaks me is how we got here"

"Yeah, well we're kind of new at this too, but don't worry, we just have to solve whatever Avalon brought us here for and then we can go back"

"If Avalon wants to take you back that is!" a cheerful voice spoke from behind Sam.

"Puck!" Sam said angrily.

"In the flesh" Puck said cheerfully as he floated next to them.

"Wait this is the Puck you were talking about? The one that got you into this mess?"

"So you're the new one?" Puck stared at her, "You better start toughening up girl, or you won't last long in Avalon"

"What? why listen you little…"

Sam stepped in between them before Kate could do something she'd regret, "Listen Puck, I need to ask you something"

"That's nice, but I don't swing that way"

"What? no! ew! I mean about Avalon"

"Oh! Ok then, I just thought that because of the deal you made…never mind, shoot"

"Down in the lobby, we…Dean and I spoke Arabic, how was that possible?"

"While you remain under Avalon's magic, it will protect and guide you, that means you are no longer a slave of time and space, you are not limited by language barriers, Avalon will guide you until you have fulfilled the quest it has chosen for you"

"Back in Kansas, I was able to know where a woman was buried, the rock where she was had a strange writing and I figured it out, was that…?"

"Avalon has guided you and made many choices for you, although others you've made for you own" he looked at Sam, confirming that he knew about his deal.

"The time difference? Why is it sometimes we only make a few hours in our trips when other times whole weeks have passed by without us noticing?"

"What?" Kate looked at him angrily then waited for Puck's answer, "Time works different in Avalon, a day there could be a week, maybe a year in this world, you won't be able to tell until you're here"

"What? and why'd you…?" Sam noticed that he was talking to himself now.

"Where'd he go?"

"Who cares, but I'm starting to hate more and more that little guy"

"So this is all true? It's really happening?"

"Yeah, fraid so, listen I should go talk to my brother, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded, "I just have to get used to the Idea"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning the group went out into the city looking for the reason Avalon had taken them there.

"It's 10 in the morning!" Dean said angrily, "How can it be this hot at ten in the morning?"

"We're in a desert Dean!"

"Listen guys, I think I'm going to go have a look around in the local market, maybe buy some souvenirs, is that all right?"

"yeah" Sam answered quickly, "I'll come with you"

"Why? Are you going to buy souvenirs too?" Dean asked teasingly when he saw Sam's eagerness to go along with Kate, "No, well yeah sort of, Ancient Egyptians were wise when it came to magic, we might be able to find some strong magical artifacts to help us out on our hunts"

"Yeah sure, whatever, Me I'm going to go check out the locals" he smiled as a young woman passed by, "You two have fun, I know I will!" he joyfully followed the woman that kept staring at him.

"Your brother seems to know how to enjoy himself" Kate said as they walked through a crowded market area, "Yeah, he's always been like that" Sam said as he browsed curiously through the shops, "Oh, this are beautiful" Kate said as she looked at some dresses, "how much are they?"

"50 Egyptian pounds each"

"I'll take the green and the red" she said as she grabbed the dresses and paid the man, "I have to buy some clothes since all of my things got left behind in Iowa"

"Yeah, again, sorry for that…uh…where'd you get the money?"

"I got some cash from the ATM at the hotel, you're not the only ones who know how to run credit card scams you know, how did you think a gal like me did her groceries?"

"Wow, you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean followed the lady into a bar, and sat down in front of the bartender, "A beer please!"

"Hey!" a man called out behind him, "American right?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded, "Well, don't just sit there, come join us, we we're just about to start a hand of poker!" a group of American men scoot over to make room for him to sit, "So you a tourist?" the man said as he begun to deal.

"You could say that"

("good, let's clean him dry") one of the man spoke in Arabic, ("I'm a tourist, I'm not stupid, and I definitely know how to play poker") Dean said calmly.

"I see you're not an ordinary tourist" the man smiled, "Why are you here Mr…"

"Winchester, Dean Winchester" he said calmly figuring that this men didn't look like cops and that there was no way any one would find out anything about him or his brother.

"So why are you here Mr. Winchester? Fun or adventure?"

"Both!" Dean said calmly

"Three Aces!" the man said as he showed his hand to win, "tsk, tsk, tsk" Dean said as he showed his hand, "Full house"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam and Kate had been shopping for two hours, Sam was carrying loads of bags while Kate continued looking through the shops, "How much more are you going to buy?"

"Hey just be glad I'm not making you buy me my new wardrobe! And besides, weren't you going to buy some of those Voodoo thingy's you like?"

"There's nothing but tourist junk here, nothing truly magical"

"You want magic?" a woman whispered, "follow me to the back!" she led them to an alley and into an old house, "I have all the magic you need" she said as she showed them different talismans.

"This will protect you from evil spirits" she said as she handed him a blue amulet, " and this, this will hide you from the eye of Ra" she gave him a red amulet.

"What's this?" Kate grabbed a golden artifact, "Is this real gold?"

"That my dear, is a key, to the secret city of Hamunaptra" she walked over to Kate, "And this, this beautiful amulet, it is said it once belonged to the beautiful Anck-su-namun, and that the spirit of Bast protects the women who wear it!"

"What about this?" Sam grabbed an Ankh, "Ah! The _Crux de la vite_ that is a very rare item, one that the children of Avalon don't give out easily!"

"Wait, what did you…?" Sam and Kate were standing in the middle of the market, "What…? how did we get here?" Kate asked, they were still carrying everything the old woman had showed them, but she was no where to be found, they looked for the alley but when they found it there was no house, just an empty alley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, how'd everything go?" Dean said as they entered the room, "Find anything?"

"We found an old interesting old woman, she gave us several magic trinkets then suddenly vanished into thin air, but she mentioned something about Avalon, I think she knew who we were, and why we're here"

"Can she be trusted?"

"I think she can" Kate said as she tried on the amulet the woman gave her, "everything she gave us seemed to be for some sort of protection, except for this" she took out the golden artifact, this is supposed to be a key to the city of "Humana-humana or something like that, though it would make a good bookend"

"Wait! Do you mean the lost city of Hamunaptra?" Dean quickly got up, "Wow Dean, I didn't know you were so in to Egyptian mythology" Sam looked at him amazed.

"I'm not, but this guys I met in a bar, they were going in a search for the lost city of Hamunaptra, it's supposed to be filled with treasure, well after I kicked they're aes at poker they invited us to go with them, especially after they saw how fluently I spoke Arabic, they said they might need more people to traduce for them"

"So you signed us up to go grave digging?" Sam said angrily, "Uh…Isn't that what you do?" Kate looked at him, "Not to steal priceless artifacts!"

"We're not going there to steal anything, besides, we'd be going with Dr. Chamberlain, he's supposed to be this famed Egyptologist, it's a scientific trip"

"I don't know if we should, I mean who knows how long a trip like that could take, and what dangers we could face, I mean we'd have to cross the dessert and who knows what else could happen"

"Sam think about it" Kate walked up to him, "You say Avalon takes you where you're supposed to be, this time it took me too, it brought us to Egypt where an old woman gave me a key to a lost city we never heard of while on the other side of town a man invited your brother to an expedition to that very city, remember how puck said Avalon would guide us? Well I think it's making it pretty obvious where it wants us to go"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dr. Chamberlain?" Dean walked up to the doctor, "Hello my boy, you must be Dean, Arthur told me he had invited you to our little expedition, he say's you speak Arabic fluently"

"yeah, well I try not to brag"

"Here, let me introduce you to our guide, this is Beni Gabor, he claims he has been to the outskirts of Hamunaptra, I guess we'll believe him when we see it"

"Yeah, I guess" Dean said trying to act nicely, "This is my brother Sam, and this is…" he looked at Kate not sure what to say, "His Fiancé" she said quickly as she grabbed Sam around the waist, "Pleased to meet you"

"Like wise" Dr. Chamberlain said courteously, "are you sure you want to be joining us? This trip is not a very pleasant one, certainly no place for such a fair lady"

"Thank you, but I grew up in a ranch, my father was in the army and we used to hunt all the time, so I'm more of a soldier than a lady"

"I see, very well, then welcome aboard"

"Aboard?"

"Yes, we will be taking this ferry down the Nile, it's the first part of our trip"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was night, the moon lit the desert sky as the ferry floated down the dark waters, "Was it true? What you said back there about you and your father?" Sam asked as Kate took of her earrings, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled.

"And why did you say we were engaged?"

"Maybe it was because there are a lot of men on this boat and I didn't want to have to be blowing them off all the time" she walked closer to him, "Or maybe I just wanted to share a cabin with you" she walked closer and closed her eyes as he leaned in on her, their lips where about to meet when…

"Boom!!"

There was an explosion and the boat shook, dropping everything out of place and throwing them to the ground.

"What was that?" Kate got up quickly.

"We're under attack!" they heard someone shout outside the room, they quickly ran out onto the deck, part of the boat was on fire, "Dean?" Sam shouted.

"We were attacked!" Dean ran up from behind them, "we're going to have to swim to shore, so go get everything that we'll need" he looked at them, making sure that they understood he meant, guns and the key.

-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-

please review


	8. Imhotep

Hope you're liking the story, I originally intended the Mummy crossover to be a single chapter but it got so long I had to split it into the different chapters, hope you're liking the story, and please review and let me know what you think of Kate, should she stay in with the brothers for a few more adventures or should she go, I'd like to leave the choise up to you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previously:

("Hi, I'd like two rooms") Dean walked up to the man behind the counter and both Kate and Sam looked at him, "You speak Arabic?" Kate looked at him surprised.

"What? of course not"

"You just did!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"While you remain under Avalon's magic, it will protect and guide you, that means you are no longer a slave of time and space, you are not limited by language barriers, Avalon will guide you until you have fulfilled the quest it has chosen for you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sam think about it" Kate walked up to him, "You say Avalon takes you where you're supposed to be, this time it took me too, it brought us to Egypt where an old woman gave me a key to a lost city we never heard of while on the other side of town a man invited your brother to an expedition to that very city, remember how puck said Avalon would guide us? Well I think it's making it pretty obvious where it wants us to go"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yes, we will be taking this ferry down the Nile, it's the first part of our trip to Hamunaptra"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maybe it was because there are a lot of men on this boat and I didn't want to have to be blowing them off all the time" she walked closer to him, "Or maybe I just wanted to share a cabin with you" she walked closer and closed her eyes as he leaned in on her, their lips where about to meet when…

"Boom!!"

"We're under attack!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone who had once been on the boat was now swimming towards the east shore of the Nile, "did you get them?" Dean asked Sam as they reached the shore, "Yeah" Sam said as he helped Kate up, "We got everything"

Once they were all out they set up camp, with several bonfires lighting their surroundings and men patrolling around the camp, "Dr. Chamberlain, do you know why some one would attack us?" Sam said as he and Kate walked up to the doctor.

"Well my son, not many people appreciate scientific expeditions, there are a group of locals, they call themselves the Medjai, they believe our excavation is a sacrilege or something, but do not worry, we are perfectly safe from the likes of those bandits"

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning they were traveling through the desert on a caravan of camels, "Tell me again why you get to go in front?" Sam held on tight to Kate as not to fall, he didn't mind but would have definitely preferred it being the other way around, "Because I grew up in a ranch and I at least knew how to ride a horse, you on the other hand, I doubt you've ever even ridden a bike"

The hours passed slowly in the dark dessert sun by mid day the sun was almost unbearable and there wasn't a shadow or oasis in sight, "I hate you" Sam said as he passed next to Dean, "Yeah, I hate my self right now too"

Suddenly the caravan stopped, "What happened?" Sam asked as Kate took their camel up to Dr. Chamberlain's, "we're here" Beni spoke up, but we must wait until tomorrow at sunrise which is when the city becomes visible"

In a couple of minutes they had set carps everywhere and were waiting under the shadows for time to pass, "does Avalon always send you to places like this?" Kate asked trying to make some conversation, "no, previously it had only taken us to Las Vegas, Maine, Kansas and Iowa" Dean said as he ate a piece of bread.

"So you really haven't been on this Avalon thing that long have you?"

"Not really, and I've gotta admit, at least this time we're getting some rest, even if it is under the scorching sun, we've been fighting demons and ghosts nonstop since we started"

The hours passed by slowly until at last dawn came, as the sun rose on the east a city appeared before them, "We have to hurry" Dr. Chamberlain said as he mounted his camel, "before it disappears again".

"So how long does the city remain there?" Sam asked as they fallowed, "Don't be silly boy, the city is always there, it just looks like it disappears by the way the sunlight hits it, making it impossible to find at any other time of day"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group arrived at the lost city, carved in stone and buried in sand, Kate and the Winchesters decided to do a little exploring while Dr. Chamberlain and his crew tried to pry open the door in to the city.

"So we're here, what now?" Dean said as he looked through the ruins, "you're the ones that believed Avalon was leading us here, you tell me"

"yes, well leading doesn't mean handing everything over on a silver platter"

"Guys?" Kate called them over, "look at this!" she inspected a statue, this looks almost like a leveeeeeeeeer!!"

The floor opened beneath them as soon as Kate touched the statue, dropping them in to a dark room, "Is everyone all right?" Kate asked, "we will be, as soon as you get off us!" Dean said with a muffled voice, "sorry" Kate got up and walked down a passage way, "It's dark here, I can't see a thing!"

"Here maybe this will help" Sam lit a torch and used it to light a second one, "Where'd you…?"

"I brought it along in case we ran in to another ghost, you know for torching the remains"

"Yeah, good thinking Sam" Dean grabbed one of the torches

"this is incredible, I can't believe we're actually inside an Egyptian temple" Kate said as she looked through the walls, covered in hieroglyphs, "guys look!" Dean called them over, "I think I found something!"

Before them was a wall with an indent on it, "it looks like the key!" Kate said as she opened her backpack and withdrew the golden artifact, "I think it fits" she placed it on the wall and slowly begun to turn it, suddenly the wall opened and they entered a huge chamber, "great, more glyphs, no gold" Dean said when he saw the whole room was empty.

"Booom!!"

A wall behind them tumbled to the ground, "We found something!" a voice shouted from the other side and several men hurried in, followed by Dr. Chamberlain"

"How did you get here?" Dr. Chamberlain asked, "We fell through a hole on the ground, but it doesn't matter, it's a dead end, it's empty"

"Not completely empty" Dr. Chamberlain said as he walked towards a small box at the far corner, "Let's see what we have here" he let one of his men pass with a crowbar and waited until he got it open, "Where's the gold doctor?" the man said angrily as he looked inside, the only things here are a bunch of jars and a book!"

Dr. Chamberlain grabbed the book while the men fought over the jars, "this is a very interesting finding, very interesting"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night back in camp Kate and the brothers talked about their next move, "I can't believe we came all this way for a couple of jars and a book" Dean said angrily, "Hey those weren't just jars, they're urns, they hold someone's remains so try to show a little respect, it's bad enough Dr. Chamberlain let those men keep them, at least he kept the book for himself" Kate replied.

"Yeah, and about that book, I don't think it was all that normal, I'm going to go see if Dr. Chamberlain will let me have a look at it"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dr. Chamberlain?" Sam peeked in to the man's tent, "Sam! Come in my boy, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could get a look at the book you found?"

"Sure thing!" the doctor led him to a small table, "here it is, I've been working on a translation, but I just can't seem to get the right wording"

Sam looked at the book and at the doctors translation and blinked, he couldn't believe it, it was as if the book was written in English, "You misinterpreted this part" Sam said as he pointed at a glyph, you see a roll of papyrus can be translated as books, but it is also used to abstract ideas"

"are you an Egyptologist?"

"No, no I'm not, but I do tend to read books about the subject every once in a while"

"I see, well maybe you could help me, you see I'm having trouble with this part right here, could you read it, see if you understand any of it?"

Sam begun to read out loud, he wasn't sure of what he was saying, it was as if he mouthed the words before his brain could process what he was saying, suddenly he stopped, not really knowing why, "that was interesting, did those books also thought you the correct pronunciation of every word?" Dr. Chamberlain, said angrily, "You should go! I don't appreciate you young Egyptologists trying to hang on to my work!" he threw Sam out, "We leave tomorrow at dawn! I better not find you coming back here on your own!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How'd it go with Dr. Chamberlain?" Dean asked, "Well, let's just say he's not going to be so friendly to us anymore"

"What? why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing I…! I red the book he found, with Avalon's magic I was able to understand almost everything, so he thought I was an Egyptologist after his work"

"So what else did he say?"

"That we're all leaving tomorrow and that we better not come back to this site"

"Easy as pie, why would we want to come back here?"

"I don't know, the book, I mean I red it so fast I could barely understand but I'm pretty sure I heard my self saying something about waking the dead and things like that, there was also one word that rang out"

"Yeah? What was that?"

"Imhotep!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile inside the temple a sarcophagus hidden in the darkness begun to shake, the top fell of and out came a rotten and almost fleshless hand, "Anck-su-namun" a low voce whispered, almost growling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was night back in the hotel, it had taken them two whole days to come back across the desert, leaving them hot and exhausted, "Great, even the cold water is hot" Dean said angrily as he prepared to take a shower, "Just hurry up, you're not the only one covered in dirt and sand" Sam said as he washed his face in the sink.

"speaking of which, how can sand be so clingy, I swear I've got sand everywhere, even up my a…"

"Dean wait!" Sam stopped his brother before he entered the shower, "look!" he pointed at the water flowing from the sink which begun to turn a reddish color, "what is that? Is that…blood?"

"Kate! We have to warn her!" Sam quickly ran to the room next door, "Kate!" he ran in just as she was getting undressed and she quickly covered herself, "That must have better been an accident!" she said angrily.

"Sorry I…yeah it was" Sam said shyly trying to avoid eye to eye contact, "I came to warn you about the water look!" he walked towards the sink and opened it, "What's wrong with it?"

"What?" he looked quickly and saw that it was crystal clear, "it was red, it had blood" he looked at Kate and noticed that she wasn't believing one word, "Blood right, well if you don't mind I'd like to take my bath now" she said angrily and threw him out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam arrived at his room and saw that Dean was talking to a man wearing a work suit, "Sorry about that, we were changing a rusty pipe on another room and the water must have carried away some of the rust"

"Here that Sammy?" Dean smirked when he saw Sam enter, "Rust in the pipes"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate was taking a candle light bath to refresh herself, she was lost in thought of what was happening, was she stuck in Avalon's magic like Sam and Dean? If so, for how long? Why her?

She was thinking of this when she heard a soft whisper, "Anck-su-namun" it was very soft, she wasn't sure if it had been her imagination, or maybe the wind she thought, but again she heard it, "Anck-su-namun"

She walked out of the bathtub and put on a blue robe, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Anck-su-namun"

"Sam? Is that you?" she walked out into the dark room but it was empty, she saw the window leading out into the city open and the curtains fluttering in the wind, she walked up to the window and closed it, she turned around to head back to the bathroom but she immediately stopped, for before her in the darkness stood a tall man, looking at her intensely "Sam?" she asked, the man stepped forward into the moonlight, his head was bald and part of his face was rotten and crawling with insects.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was reading a book while Dean surfed the tv channels amazed that he could understand everything, "Will you give it a rest and watch something already!" Sam said desperately, "Hey! I let you read those stupid Stephen King books, you let me watch tv whichever way I want to…"

"SAM!!"

They heard Kate shout from the room next door, they both quickly grabbed their guns and ran to her aid, they forced open the door and saw a man standing before Kate, Sam raised his gun and the man turned to face him, showing them the decayed side of his face.

Sam quickly fired but before the bullet could hit it's target the man turned in to sand and with a gust of wind disappeared out the window. "Kate are you all right?" Sam asked as he helped her up, "yeah" she nodded.

"Uh…Sam?"

"What is it Dean?"

"I don't think that's rust" he pointed out the window to a fountain in front of the hotel, out of which spilled a thick red liquid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

hope you liked the chapter, please review


	9. Not my life

Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, My muse left me and I spent a lot of time without writing anything, but now aparently she's back and I can start writing again, I was also having trouble with this because I couldn't find the right way to end the whole mummy story arc, I never meant it to be this long, it was suposed to be a one chapter arc just like all the others but one thing kept leading to another as I wrote it, so here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

Dean ran downstairs as fast as he could, but stopped as he reached the lobby, "What the hell's going on here?" Before him, everyone in the lobby was dead, "What's the matter?" Sam asked as he and Kate caught up with him, "Oh my god!" Kate looked at the dead bodies, "Whatever is going on here we have to stop it before…"

Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from the street, "What is all this?" Kate asked as she saw everyone in town running from what seemed to be locust, "Help!!" a man ran past them as the locust bit at his flesh, "Come on we have to help him!" Sam ran towards the man and saw that it was one of the men from the expedition, he grabbed a torch and begun waving it at the insects around the man trying to scare them, suddenly a black creature that looked like a mummified man but moved like a spider appeared out of nowhere and jumped at the man, snapped his neck and grabbed an urn from his limp hands.

Sam stared in horror as the creature killed the man then turned around to face him, he quickly turned around and ran as the creature followed close by, "The urns! They're after the urns!" Sam shouted as he reached his brother and Kate who were getting in to the impala, he approached the car and just as he was about to jump in he tripped.

He turned around just as the creature jumped at him, it was about to land over him when a blue ray of light shot out of Sam's chest and sent the creature flying, he quickly got up and entered the car, "What was that?" Dean asked as he turned on the car, "I don't know, but it's after the urns like the one Dr. Chamberlain gave you"

"Ok, we now what it wants, now how did you send it flying away?"

"Uh…guys?"

"This!" Sam said as he took the blue talisman out from under his shirt which had a hole burned on it where the beam had passed, "I think the woman from the market knew what would happen"

"Or she wanted it to happen, wasn't she the one that gave you the key to Hamunaptra?"

"Guys"

"Yeah, you think she's behind all this?"

"Yeah, maybe she…"

"GUYS!!"

"What?" they asked simultaneously, "We're being followed!" Kate said as she looked out the window, outside several of the creatures like the one that had attacked Sam were following them, running down the street and on the walls to their sides.

Kate quickly opened a suitcase and withdrew a handgun, "You ever fire one of those sweetheart?" Dean asked when she saw her aiming out the window, suddenly there was a loud bang and one of the creatures fell to the ground, "What do you think?"

Sam and Kate continued firing at the creatures while Dean drove as fast as he could, "We can't keep this up forever, we're running out of gas!"

"We're going to have to give it to them!"

"What?"

"The urn, it's what they're after!"

Kate looked through the bags in the backseat until she found it and passed it to Sam, suddenly Dean stepped on the break and the car slid on the asphalt until it came to a complete stop, "What happened?"

"That!"

before them stood an army of people, civilians, all of them standing behind one man, "It's the man from my room!" Kate said as they got out of the car, this time the man was complete, his face was no longer decayed. He walked to them in a confident way and stood in front of Sam.

"Here!" Sam placed the urn on the ground, "You can have it, we never meant to take it from you"

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean whispered, "Saving our asses, that's what; we can find away to stop all this later"

"Thank you" the man spoke as the ground around the urn turned to sand and begun to rise, taking the urn up to the man's hand, "You woke me up from my long rest" he looked at Sam, "For that I shall let you live" the man turned around and looked at the town's people before him, "bring the girl, kill the other one!"

"What?" Sam said as he begun to fight off the town's people as they begun to crowd around them, "Sam!" Kate said as one of the men pulled her in to the crowd, "Kate!"

Suddenly he saw an axe rise to his left, a man was about to chop Dean in half from behind as he fought with another two men, "Dean!"

"Bang!"

Dean turned around and saw how a man with a bullet hole on his head fell to the head, "Sam! What'd you…"

"This people are possessed Dean"

"But not by demons, we don't know what this man is doing to them"

"We don't have time" Sam said as he got in to the impala, "They took Kate!" suddenly Sam started the Imapla and begun running over everyone, crashing in to the wooden market stands and opening a clear way out.

"My Baby!" Dean shouted as he saw Sam crashing into everything, "You coming?" Sam stopped next to him, "You'll pay for this" Dean said as he got in and they drove off.

Sam drove in the direction that the mysterious man and the people that had taken Kate had gone off to.

"They're heading towards the river" Sam said as he stepped on the gas, "Wait you want to get us killed? Slow down!" Dean said as he fastened his seatbelt.

Sam stopped the car at the end of a dock just as a boat was leaving over the horizon, "They're going back to Hamunaptra, we have to go after them!"

"Hold on Sam! That man said you woke him up, it must have been when you were reading that book, we have to go get it, it might say something on how to stop him"

* * *

"Looks like somebody already paid Dr. Chamberlain a visit" Dean said as they entered the Egyptologist's house, "This place is a mess" they walked past the broken furniture and in to a room where Dr. Chamberlain lay dead with an arrow on his neck, "Looks like those creatures got to him"

"No! we did" a voice came behind them and two men jumped from the ceiling and disarmed the two brothers before they could even react, "What's going on? Who are you?"

"We are the medjai, we've devoted our lives to prevent anyone from reviving the high priest Imhotep, now that we have failed, it is our duty to stop him"

"Imhotep! Isn't that the name you red in the book?" Dean asked looking at Sam, "What? you were the one that woke him?" The man placed a blade next to Sam's neck.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said sarcastically, "You have brought dead to us all!" The man said as he raised his sword, "Wait! We'll help you stop him, he took a friend of ours, we'll help you if you help us rescue her!"

"Her?" the man looked at them, "Let them go, we must hurry"

"I don't get it, what's wrong" Sam walked up to the man, "You brought him back, that means you can read the ancient language, you might be able to help us put him back to sleep"

"But you accepted only when you hear of our friend, why?"

"Because now that we know he took her, we know what he's planning, he is going to go back to Hamunaptra and use her as a sacrifice to bring back his loved one, Anck-su-namun"

"What? we have to save her!"

"We will, we must hurry, the sacrifice must be done at midnight, he won't get there in time, he will have to wait until tomorrow night"

"What about the book of the dead?"

"He has it"

"Then how are we going to stop him?"

They arrived at a car where several men were waiting for them, "With this" the man showed them a book, almost identical in size to the book of the dead, only this one was made of pure gold, "the book of the dead can give life back, but the book of life can take it"

"Well isn't that ironic" Dean said as they got in to the car with the medjai, "We're Sam and Dean by the way"

"You may call me Ardeth"

* * *

Kate was pulled by chains in to a big chamber, where she was brought upon the bald man, "You will make a great queen" Kate looked at him angrily and spat on him, "I'll never be with you!"

"Luckly I don't need you to" he placed his hand on her cheeks and turned her head sideways, "All I need is your body for my love" he pointed at a mummy in a sarcophagus laying next to them, "Tonight your body will be hers, and you…I'm sure you can imagine"

* * *

The Medjai led them through the harsh dessert on camels, "How much further Ardeth?"

"A couple of hours"

"Wait, didn't we need the sunrise to see the city of the dead?" Dean asked, "Not if you know where it is"

"I hope you know, cause everything around here looks the same to me"

"I know where it is, just like I know that he's expecting us"

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon when they approached the city, "Thought you said he'd be expecting us?"

"He is, we must be careful"

The men slowly walked through the ruins, ready for anything, suddenly something grabbed one of the men and pulled him in to the sand so fast that no one noticed it, a skeleton walked out of the shadows and snapped another man's neck before he could even gasp to warn the others.

"Bang!!" there was a loud echoing sound and everyone turned around to face Dean who was holding his gun up to a skeleton standing with out a head where the shut gun had blown it off, "What?"

Suddenly more skeleton's begun to rise out of the sand and begun to attack them full on, "We have to hurry and get to the ceremonial chamber before the ceremony starts!"

"Dean, Sam and Ardeth" ran as fast as they could in to the underground chambers while the rest of the medjai fought the skeletons.

* * *

"Which way?" Sam asked as they came to a fork in the corridor, "You two go left, I'll go right" Ardeth said as he ran past them, "you heard the man" Dean said as he took the other path.

They were running down a corridor when Dean felt something move under his feet, "Duck!" he shouted as he tackled Sam to the ground just as hundreds of darts flew over them, "how did you know?"

"What? don't you watch movies?"

"And what if it had been a giant boulder?"

"It couldn't have been a giant boulder, that only happens when you grab the golden idol and don't leave something with the exact same weight"

Sam stared at his brother awkwardly, "Yeah, whatever let's just hurry"

The two brothers arrived at the main chamber, in the middle Kate lay in a stone table, beside her Imhotep was preparing for the ceremony, "Let her go!" Sam shouted as he walked towards him with his gun raised.

"There goes the element of surprise"

"I do not serve your master, you have no command over me!" Imhotep said as he made a hand gesture, suddenly the room begun to fill with the living skeletons of dead warriors, "Show time!" Dean shouted as he took out his shotgun and begun shooting at the creatures, "We have to get to Kate!" Sam shouted.

Dean ran across the room shooting at the skeletons, opening a path for him and Sam to reach Kate, "are you ok?" Sam asked as he picked the lock to her chains open, "Yeah, just dandy" she said as she got up, "What now?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan!"

"You do? …really?"

"Hey! We make plans!"

The group fought their way out of the center of the room, "Ardeth where are you?" Sam shouted, "Over here!" Ardeth answered from the far end of the room as he swung on a rope and landed next to them, "I hope you can read it!" he handed a golden book to Sam who quickly opened it and begun chanting in ancient Egyptian.

There was a large gust of wind and the room begun to fill with sand, "Quick! We have to get out of here!"

Everyone quickly ran after him as he led them out, behind them they could hear Imhotep's roars of anger.

* * *

Sam and Dean were back at the hotel, and everyone in town seemed to be back to normal, "Well little bro, I think our job here is finished, time to see what Avalon has instore for us next"

"Yeah, we're all set to go, I'll go see what's holding up Kate"

Sam ran back in to the hotel and up to Kate's room, "We're all set, we just have to put you things in the car and…"

"I'm not going!"

"What?"

"I'm not going with you, this…this isn't the life for me, I can't do what you guys do"

"But…I thought…"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, my plane leaves in an hour"

Kate grabbed a suitcase and walked out of the room leaving Sam alone.

* * *

"She doesn't wish to continue" a blonde woman said as she watched on a cauldron as Kate left the room, "She'll break his heart" a white haired woman added, as a black haired one stepped up to the cauldron, "It does not matter, she cannot escape the will of Avalon, she'll be back"

"And we will be waiting!" they all spoke simultaneously as they transformed in to owls and flew out into the night.

* * *

"Where's Kate?" Dean asked when he saw his brother walking towards the car, "She won't be joining us"

"Oh" he whispered as they got in to the car and drove off into the mist, a few minutes later the mist begun to dissipate, "where are we now?"

"I'm not sure we're out yet, It's still pretty misty"

"May I help ya?" a man with a strange accent asked as Dean stopped the car next to him, "Yes, we seem to be a little lost, could you help us out?"

"Your defenetly lost if yer drivin that here?"

"excuse me?"

"yer driving on the wrong side of tha road, it's a wonder you haven't crashed in to anyone"

"yeah, could you tell us exactly where we are?"

"yer in Moray!"

"Uh…?"

"A town in Scotland? You two boys really are lost aren't you?"

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	10. My Immortal

Hey, soory it's taken so long, my Laptop broke down and I lost a lot of chapters which I didn't rewrite hoping I'd be able to get them back when it was fixed, but it wasn't fixable and now I've had to rewrite everything, which may be good, because for this chapter I like this second draft more than the first one. hope you like it and please review.

* * *

The brothers arrived at a small pub, "excuse me? Do you know where we can find a place to spend the night?" Sam asked the bartender.

"If you've got the money, I've got a room upstairs, two beds and a bathroom"

"We'll take it!" Sam said as he took out his wallet, "Sam, you go ahead and get some rest, I think I'll stay here for a while" Dean walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool, "Give me a beer!" he shouted as he examined the place.

"American huh?" an old man said as he sat next to him, "How'd you know?" dean said as he began drinking, "no accent"

"So, are you a local?"

"Yes, and no, I was born and raised here, but I've lived in America for a long time now"

"So what brings you back to Scotland old timer?"

"I don't know, guess I just felt homesick, how about you boy? What brings yah here?"

"Destiny I guess, though I'm not sure how much longer I'll have one"

The man looked at Dean and noticed his depression, but before he could say anything there was a loud growl and a man came running into the pub, "Monster! There's a monster out there!"

"And here I go again Dean said as he got up, "Sorry old man, I have something to take…care…of?" but the old man was gone, "Must of gotten scared" Dean said as he ran outside.

The night was calm and the full moon lit the streets, Dean walked towards his car, pulled out his shotgun, and continued down the street, the growl was heard again, like a ferocious wild cat, followed by several gunshots, he followed the noise up to an old barn, "Hello? Anybody home?" Dean shouted as he entered.

There was a loud flapping sound then everything became quiet, "She's gone kid" the old man walked out of the shadows, "What are you doing here?" Dean said surprised then noticed the man had a gun in one hand and a sword in the other, "You're a hunter? You're hunting that thing!"

"I guess ya could put it that way" the man said as he sat down, "You're injured"

"I'll live" the man said as he got up again, "right now I have to go after her"

"I'll help you, I'm a hunter too"

"Trust me kid, yer no match for her"

"her? How do you know that thing is a her?"

"because I know her, I've known her for a long time, she's one of the smartest, deadliest and ferocious creatures ever"

The two men begun walking out in to the woods, "How do you know her?"

"we were allies once, a long time ago, but Demona's grown bitter since"

"Demona?"

"That's her name, now all she cares about is bringing the human race to extinction or killing me, depending on what mood she's in"

"why does she want to kill you?"

"Because that's the only way she can die"

"What?"

"We were linked a long time ago, she has my youth and I have her strength, but as long as one of us lives the other can't die"

"So why would she want to die?"

"you see kid, when you get to be as old as we are, you get to the point where you're so tired you wish you could end it"

"How old are you?"

"Let me introduce myself, my name is King Macbeth, may that should give you an Idea of how old I am"

"Yeah, OLD; but I don't get it, here I am; breaking my head trying to figure out a way to live at least one more year and you're trying to kill yourself?"

"You've got your days counted huh?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so"

"sorry"

"Don't be, it was my choice, and I'd do it all over again if I had the chance to go back"

"So you chose your own death?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind being Immortal"

"That can be arranged" A woman's voice was heard coming from the forest, "Who? Who's there?" Dean shouted as fog began to surround them and he readied his gun, "What do you want Hags!" Macbeth shouted as three women appeared before them.

"It's not what we want, It's what you want" the second woman answered, "You want to die, but are unable to"

"And you want to live; but can't"

"So?" Dean said without taking his aim from them, "How about a trade, you die" the witches said looking at Macbeth, and you shall live an Immortal life" they looked at Dean.

"Listen kid, Immortality isn't a gift, it's a curse, you don't want to do this"

"It could solve both our problems" Dean looked at him then back at the sisters, "but what would you get in return? What do you get out of helping us?"

"You are traveling with Avalon's magic, it is leading you to a great destiny, one for which you must be alive"

"What do you say old timer? No more hunting? You'll finally be able to rest"

"It is not my destiny that concerns me with this deal boy, it is yours; are you sure you want to take on this burden?"

"Hell yeah"

"Very well!" the three sisters shouted as a gust of wind swept them off their feet and they began to float in mid air.

"so one can live"

"we break this link"

"breaking all ties"

"the other dies"

"To she that hunts during the night"

"this mortal's destiny now is tied"

Dean woke up sitting on a couch inside a strange room, on a bed Sam was sleeping calmly, had everything been just a dream? he looked back at the couch; on it was long sword, he picked it up and quickly recognized it, it was Macbeth's sword.

"Sam! Sam Wake up!" Dean shouted as he hurried towards him, "What...yawn…what is it?"

"I…I think we're done here, we should go"

"What? you sure? what was it?" Sam said still getting up, "And where'd you get that sword?"

"An old friend gave it to me"

"You have an old friend in Scottland?"

"Well, he was old, and he was friend"

"Oh…ok!"

Hope you liked it, please review


	11. Weaseled Out

This chapter is a crossover with an abc miniseries called Fallen, a which is based off a series of books with the same name (which I haven't red) so you might want to watch the miniseires, or at least read a little about it on wikipedia.

* * *

The brothers arrived at a small town, "Look! There's a motel right there!"

"Motel? Why? We just passed the night in Scotland"

"No, you did, I was up all night"

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me what you did"

"yeah…it was nothing, just you know, an average ghost, salt and burn"

"Really? Avalon took us all the way to Scotland for that?"

"I guess, look a diner, I could really use a cheeseburger right now" Dean said as he parked.

It was late and the only people in the diner were the cook, a waitress, a tall black man and a young blonde boy that was with him, "Yeah, this looks like a nice place" Dean sat down, "So, you wanna talk?"

"Bout what?" Sam eyed the menu, "Kate, you seemed to be getting pretty close with her and she just left"

"It was for the best, she wasn't cut out for our life style, she deserves better, especially now with Avalon, never knowing where you're going to pop up next or why"

"Speaking of which…" Dean looked over towards the black man, "that looks suspicious"

A new man entered the room, he and the black man walked away from the kid and begun talking secretively, and after a while they got up and walked out of the diner, the kid grabbed his hamburger and quickly followed them to the motel.

"Can I take your…" The waitress walked up to them but Dean interrupted her, "Sorry, we were just leaving!"  
"but…"

The brothers quickly walked up to the motel, suddenly there was bright flash from inside a room and the black man quickly ran out and in to a car followed by the kid and a golden retriever, as soon as the three were in the car the tires screeched as they drove off.

"You take the room, I'll chase the car!" Dean shouted as he got into the Impala.

Sam walked up to the room and slowly opened the door, he slowly walked to the middle where he saw a pile of dust and examined it, "Ash!"

Dean was driving behind the black man's car, they had left in a hurry, but after a while slowed down, "What are you running from?" Dean said as he followed, the car came to a sudden halt, "What the…"

The black man and the kid got out of the car and extended their hands as flames shot out of their palms and turned into swords, "What did I get my self in to?" Dean said as he reached for Macbeth's sword, he quickly got out of the car and just as he was about to shout he saw the man and the kid fighting against something else, the creatures they were fighting also had fiery swords, suddenly the black man and another one of the creatures sprouted black wings as they jumped up into the air.

"Human!" one of the attackers shouted as another one charged at Dean, "Great!"

The creature charged with his fiery sword and Dean was barely able to cover with Macbeth's, "What are you?" Dean asked as he recovered his footing, the attacker said as he charged again; this time, penetrating Dean through the stomach, "We're Angels" the attacker watched as Dean fell to the ground, then turned around to face the rest of the battle.

"Really?"

The angel turned around, surprised to see Dean still had the strength to talk, when suddenly he was stabbed in the chest by Macbeth's sword.

"H…how?"

"Well, apparently I'm immortal" Dean smiled as the Angel disappeared in flames, "How did you do that?" the blonde kid walked up to him, "no one can survive a burn with angel fire!"

"Well, apparently I can"

"Get away from him!" the black man landed next to him, "Hey! It's ok, I'm not here to hurt anyone, in fact I think I might be here to help you"

* * *

Sam was waiting outside the hotel room when the Impala pulled up, "What happened?"

"Oh…the usual, fought angels, saved a Nyphilim, got stabbed by a fiery sword"

"What?"

"I told you, I fought some angels, Sa…"

"I heard you the first time, now explain"

Dean told Sam what had happened in Scotland, and what had happened on the road, "So apparently Aaron, the kid is a Nyphilim, an angel/human hybrid, and he can redeem fallen angels and return them to heaven, but a group of angels called the powers consider all Nyphilim as monsters and they want him dead, so Camael, the black man is protecting him, they had just redeemed a fallen angel when they had to run because they were being followed, but there's another fallen angel due to meet them here, so they want us to help them"

Sam stared at him, "You're kidding right?"

"Why?"

"Immortal?"

"You don't believe me?" Dean reached inside the trunk of the car and took out a dagger, "Go ahead, stab me!"

"What? I'm not going to stab you"

"Go ahead, do it!"

"Dean! I'm not going to stab you!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Dean grabbed the knife and stuck it in to his chest then pulled it out, it was bloody but the wound quickly healed as it was dragged out, "see!"

"This…this is amazing!" Sam said as he grabbed the dagger and again stuck it in to Dean, "Hey! I may be Immortal but it still hurts!"

"Oh…uh…sorry"

"so why didn't you tell me all this before, why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't think it was true at least not until…well until I should have died and I didn't"

"So where are our angel friends now?"

"Camel wanted me to come check if the hotel was secure before they came back, they'll be here in a couple of minutes"

"Listen, I also didn't tell you because…because I'm afraid that when the day arrives and the hell hounds can't take me the Demon is going to go after you, that was the deal and I didn't consider it when I accepted this gift"

"Actually, that might not be a problem"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been completely honest either" Sam stared at his brother, "I made a deal with the demon that holds your contract"

"What? What was the deal?"

"The old contract doesn't exist anymore, this time I had to give him something he wanted, if I did you would live, if I didn't you died, there was nothing about weaseling out involved, and since I can't give him what he wants and you can't die, we're both free now"

"So what did he want?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't give it to him because I don't have it"

"Looks like we just weaseled our way out of the deal"

"Looks like it"

A few minutes later a black car drove up to them, "You must be Sam!" the blonde boy said as he got off, "I'm Aaron, and this are Camael and Gaberiel"

"Gabriel? You mean the…?" Sam stared at the dog, "What? Oh! No, not the Archangel, just a normal dog" Aaron stared at the golden retriever, "Ok, a great dog, is that better for you?"

"Are you…?"

"Yes he is!" Dean said as he walked into the hotel room, "Apparently angels can talk to animals"

"And here I thought our travels through Avalon had been strange before, So what should we do now?" He asked.

"We must wait for the fallen, and prepare ourselves to face the powers!"

To be continued...

Hope you liked it, please review.


	12. Angels and Demons

This is a short chapter, but has the opening to the real story arc, I hope you like it, it continues on the crossover with fallen, but at the end it also has a crossover with the tv series "reaper" so don't be confused, because that serie's main character is also named Sam, there are also some returning characters from previous chapters, so I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

"When exactly is this Fallen going to show?"

It had been four hours since the brothers had met with Aaron and Camael in the motel, "We agreed to meet here two hours after midnight"

"Well!" Dean said angrily, "That was nearly two hours ago, so I'm guessing that either your friend is running a little late, or the powers already got to him"

"No, even if the powers had intercepted him, they had no reason to kill him, something else must of happened"

"Well, we've been here for quite some time, I don't think either him or the powers are coming"

"You are right, we should go, he's not coming, if we stay we'd be risking ourselves in bane"

"So what now?" Sam asked, "There's somewhere we need to go, you're free to join us if you like"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "We're not sure if we can"

"Our car is magic, it doesn't send us where we want to go, it sends us where we are needed"

"We can follow you on the car, but we might not arrive with you, maybe the angel I killed in the road was the only thing we're supposed to help you with"

The Brothers got into the Impala and drove after Camel, "Hey Dean? I think I'm actually getting used to this Avalon thing"

"Yeah, me too, and that creeps me out"

"There's no fog around us, I don't think we're done just yet"

Suddenly Camael's car came to a halt, "Camael! Aaron!" Dean and Sam quickly jumped out of their car and ran towards the pair of angels, "What happened?"

Aaron was standing next to Gabriel while Camael inspected something on the road further up front, "He's…dead!"

"What? Who's dead?" both Winchesters ran to Camael's side, where they found a man laying on the road, "this was the fallen one that was to meet us back in the motel"

"So the Powers got to him first?"

"No, if the powers had killed him, he would have been burned by their swords"

"So what killed him?"

"I…I don't know, he was one of the strongest fallen, it would have taken at least five of the powers to defeat him, aside to the creator, the only one with the power to defeat him is…"

"Who?"

"Lucifer!"

"Wait! Lu…Lucifer? You mean he actually exists?"

"Yes, but it can't be him, he's trapped in hell for all eternity"

"Well, couldn't he escape say…when a door to hell was opened and a lot of demons escaped?"

"No, he can't escape, Demons are human souls that have been banished in to hell, but Lucifer, If hell can turn a human in to what you know as demons, imagine what it would do to an Angel; No, The Creator made sure that Lucifer would never escape from hell, at least not this easily"

"So if Lucifer didn't do it, who?"

"Or what?" Dean added.

"I don't know, but I hope we don't run into it"

Camael extended his hand and his fiery sword was withdrawn, "Goodbye old friend" Camael placed the sword on the fallen angel and it was quickly cremated, "We must go now"

Everyone returned to their cars and drove off, "So, someone as powerful as Lucifer"

"Yeah, what really gave me the chills was what he said, If hell turned all those souls into demons, imagine what Lucifer must be like"

"Horrific"

* * *

Somewhere, an old man was sitting on a couch watching them on a television set, "Yes, Horrific" the man begun to laugh out loud, "What are you so happy about?" a young man asked as he walked into the room, "Ah! Sam, I was just so happy that you completed your mission successfully"

"You said that I would only have to capture souls for you, that was bad enough, but now you're forcing me to kill in your name!"

"He was an old ally of mine, who refused to join me once again"

"you forced me to kill an angel!"

"You have no choice Samuel Oliver! Your soul belongs to me! And you will do whatever I command you!"

Sam's eyes suddenly became dilated and he appeared to be in a trance, "Yes Master!"

Suddenly there was a clapping sound "You have him well trained" Barbas appeared besides Lucifer, "I wonder if you will be able to do the same with the other two"

"You leave them to me, you must concentrate on the charmed child"

"And what about me?" Linoge appeared on the other side of the room, "Your child will soon come, as for now, make sure Lillith regrets she ever wanted my crown!"

* * *

"Where's Camael's car?

"I don't know, I can't see it!" Dean answered, "Looks like here we go again!"

"Where do you think we'll wind up?"

"Only one way to know"

Hope you liked it, and please post coments.


	13. Lost

Today's chapter and the next two are "Lost" crossovers, so you can guess who'll be apearing again, hope you like it, please review.

* * *

"I still can't believe that your Immortal"

"Yeah, me neither, I mean I don't feel any different"

"Why does all the cool stuff always happen to you?"

"That's not true, you have your psychic mumbo jumbo!"

"I can't use that, I don't know how, especially now that Azazel's dead, I think it was all temporary"

"Then what about your Egyptian necklace? It shot some kind of laser when you were in danger back in Egypt"

"I guess, but it's still not as cool!"

"I can't believe we're actually having this talk!"

"Fine! You wanna change the subject, where do you think we are now? The fog seems to be dissipating"

Suddenly the boys felt a bump on the road then another and another until they realized they were driving on a dirt road, "where are we?" Dean asked as they got off the car, "Looks like some kind of rain forest!"

By now the fog had completely cleared out, and they could see that they were in a small clearing surrounded by large trees, "look! I think there's something over there!" Sam walked past a series of trees and came on to the edge of a big cliff, "Sam?" Dean approached him as he stared out the edge of the cliff, "Where are we?"

Before the lay a dense forest with a few grassy clearings and on the distance they could see the blue sea that wrapped around them, "Did this thing actually take us to a deserted island?"

"Nah, it can't be deserted" Dean said as he walked back towards the car, "can it?"

"we should go look for some one that can tell us where we are"

"Then I guess we're going to have to go on foot, cause there's no way my baby is going anywhere while it's over this cliff"

The brothers grabbed their weapons and walked into the wilderness, after several minutes they came to what they considered the least dangerous place to climb down, and after an hour or two they came into another large clearing, "are you sure we're not walking in circles?"

"I dunno, all I see is trees and grass, grass and trees!"

"Your in a grumpy mood, what's up with you?" Sam asked, "Sorry, it's just that I'm bored and all I can think about is…Kate?"

"You're thinking of Kate?"

"NO! Kate!" Dean pointed at the far end of the treeline where Kate passed running along with a blonde man, a black haired man and a really chubby man, "It is Kate!" Sam said happily as he placed his hands on his mouth to try and sound louder as he shouted, "Kat…!"

his shout was inaudible as a strange loud sound interrupted him, "(/(/&#&#&#(/)(/"

"what was that?"

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared out of the jungle, floating in the same direction where Kate and the others were running, "We have to save her!" Sam begun running in the direction Kate had gone.

"Yeah, I'll distract it" Dean said as he begun shooting at the smoke cloud, which quickly shifted directions and charged towards him, "Come and get it" Dean said happily as he waited for the smoke to charge at him like a train, and just as it was about to strike the cloud stopped before him, stayed there for a few seconds then silently vanished back into the jungle.

* * *

Sam was running through the jungle when some one suddenly tackled him and aimed a gun at him while he was down, "Don't move!" he heard Kate say angrily, "Hey what's the big deal?"

"Sam?" Kate said astonished, "how?" she stared at him then quickly understood the answer, "Avalon, what are you doing here?"

"I…I don't even know where here is" Sam said as he rubbed his head, "Where's dean? We have to hide you!"

"What? Why?"

"No one can now you're here, unless you know a none supernatural way for two men can get to an uncharted island in the middle of the south pacific on a car"

"how many others are there? We can tell them the truth"

"they wouldn't believe you, they'd kill you thinking you were one of the others"

"The others?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to go"

The two of them met up with Dean who was waiting in the clearing, "Hey! Kate, you look…uh…dirty"

"yeah, running for your life on a deserted island tends to do that to you" she said as she walked up to him and hugged him, "by the way, how did you get here, how long has it been since Egypt, a week? Two weeks?"

"Egypt? You serious? That was like six months ago"

"Six months?"

"Yeah, how long's it been for you?"

"about two, maybe three days"

"Three days? You guys are really loosing time with that thing"

"yeah, before when we lost two maybe three days it wasn't as bad, but six months? Maybe we should stop using the Impala, who knows, next time we might end up several years in the future"

"Yeah, you should" Kate said as she walked in the direction they had left the car, "but right now you two need to get in there and go!"

"What? why?"

Kate sighed and begun explaining how her plane from Sydney had crashed, how she and other survivors had been living there for a couple of months and of the others, a group of people that had been attacking and kidnapping them, "…so you see, they won't believe that you mean them no harm, you need a believable explanation of how you got here, or they'll shoot you and ask questions later"

"If their going to shoot first and ask questions later how are we going to tell them our fake story?"

"Because they're going to shoot first, ask questions later, and then shoot again"

"Oh!" Dean said as he sat down on a rock, "you're right, maybe they shouldn't see us"

"Yeah, but we can't leave either, Avalon won't let us until we're done doing whatever we're supposed to do here"

Suddenly Kate punched Dean in the stomach and kicked Sam on the leg and forced both of them down, "Stay down!" she hushed them.

"What's the matter Freckles? Got lost?" the blonde man appeared at the tree line, "No, I…thought I saw something!"

"Yeah! A big black smoke monster"

"You go on Sawyer, I'll meet you back on the beach"

"You kiddin? I'm not gonna leave you here alone with that thing out there!"

Kate smiled causing Sam to grunt with anger and jealousy, which only furthered Kate's content, "are you saying that out of chivalry? Or are you saying it because I'm carrying the gun and the beach is still half an hour away?"

"real funny" Sawyer said as he begun to walk towards her, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Nothing, let just…get out of here" she began to walk towards him the turned towards the hidden Winchesters and whispered, "Stay here, I'll be back after dark"

* * *

Night fell after a few hours and the brothers had been forced to light a fire to see, Sam was impatiently pacing from side to side while Dean cut himself over and over again with a knife and watched as his wound magically disappeared after a few seconds, and as interesting as it was he too began to grow bored and impatient, so he decided to spend time in a much more fun way, pushing his brothers buttons.

"So uh…that guy, Sawyer, he seems like he's quite close with Kate"

"What?"

"just saying, to go into a hunted jungle unarmed looking for someone, that either means she must be important to him, or he's a fool"

"Then he's a fool!" Sam said angrily, "but you have to admit she seemed quite happy to see him"

"She was acting so we wouldn't be discovered"

"I dunno, she seemed quite flirtatious to me"

"No, I…I don't think so"

"I mean, six months is a really long time"

"would you stop it!"

"Look here she comes!"

Sam turned around angrily and just as he was about to bombard Kate with all the rage that Dean had accumulated on him…

"Oh! Just shut up!" Kate said angrily and walked past him without giving him chance for so much as a pip, and Dean couldn't help but laugh at the irony, "What's so funny?" Kate snapped at him then sat down on a log next to the fire,

"Is something wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"sorry, it's just…I had a…a disagreement"

"With Sawyer?" Sam quickly asked, trying to hide his joy, "What?" Kate stared, "No, with Jack, He…never mind, it doesn't concern you"

"_Another one?"_ Sam thought to himself.

"What does concern you is how are we going to get you off this blasted island?"

"Us?" Sam walked up to her, "You're not coming?"

"I…I can't, It'd be strange if I just disappeared, besides, the whole world out there thinks we're dead, if I leave I won't be able to live as myself, not without telling the world that I abandoned everyone else, and I'd never be able to explain how I got out"

"It doesn't matter" Dean interrupted, "none of us can leave until we do whatever it is that we're supposed to do here"

"Well, you saved us from the smoke monster earlier, maybe that was it?"

"First of all, that wasn't a monster" Sam sat down next to her, "that was a demon, and…"

"That wasn't a demon!" Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"I saw that thing up close and whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't a demon"

"Then what was it?"

"I dunno, but I think it's what we were sent here to kill"

Hope you liked it,´please review.


	14. Island Fever

"Won't the people in your camp miss you?" Dean asked as the three of them walked through the jungle the next morning, "No, everyone has their own problems in mind and I told Sun that I would go exploring and hunting, so I doubt I'll be missed and if I am, I have an excuse"

"Hunting?" Sam smiled, "Yeah, what did you think we survived on? Berries?"

"So where exactly are we going?"

"A place called the dark territory, that's where we first saw that thing with our own eyes, before we'd only heard it"

"So you think that's where it lives?"

"I don't know, but if we're looking for that thing, what better place to start than there?"

The three of them walked quietly for several minutes, slowly Dean begun to slack behind knowing that Sam probably wanted a few moments alone with Kate, something which Sam was grateful for.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked trying to find out what he could about the other men, "Why were you angry?"

"It…it was nothing"

"It didn't seem like nothing"

"I had a disagreement, that's all"

"So this Jack, why do you care what he thinks?"

"I don't" she lied, "I just don't like being contradicted"

"And what makes him think he's right and you're wrong?"

"Because he's a doctor and he thinks he's always right"

"and this disagreement with the doctor, what did Sawyer have to say about it?"

"What? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Sam begun to grow impatient, he was eager to know how she felt but she still wouldn't answer him directly so he dared to face her up front, "Do you love them?" ha asked as he stepped in front of her and stopped her from continuing walking, "or…one of them?"

Kate looked at him angrily in the eyes and without any previous warning…

"SLAP!!"

Sam rubbed his cheek while Kate continued walking at a fast pace, "That went well" Dean said laughing as he walked past his brother, "actually, it could have been worse"

"Yeah, she could have kicked you between the legs"

The three of them continued walking quietly, until they felt the need to stop, rest and have lunch, the three stopped under a tall fruit tree and without hesitation Kate dropped her backpack and begun to climb up the tree with cat like ability until she reached the lower fruit baring branches which were several feet high above the ground.

"She's amazing!" Dean remarked while watching her climb, "Yes she is" Sam agreed.

"Catch!" she shouted as several mangoes begun to fall, and after a few minutes Kate was back on the ground beside them, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she opened her backpack and threw a bag of chips at Sam, and a handed a six pack of beer to dean, "enjoy!"

"Where'd you get this?"

"Long story, don't ask, just eat"

"What's DHARMA?" Dean examined the bag, "What did I tell you?"

"Don't ask?"

"Exactly!"

When they were all finished eating they decided to rest a while longer, "Can I ask something?" Kate said as she opened her second beer, "Shoot!"

"How exactly are you planning to kill that thing if you don't even know what it is?"

"If we're here it's because we're meant to kill it, so we'll just have to find a way when the time comes"

"so you don't have a plan? Oops sorry, I forgot who I was talking too"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny" Sam said sarcastically, "we make plans! uh…on ocations…when it's called for…and we have time for them"

"Yeah, you do" Kate said smiling, her previous anger completely forgotten.

After a few more minutes the group set out on their journey again, walking through dense jungle trails and on open clearings the walked until the sky turned orange as the sun begun to set, "We should make camp, it'll be dark soon"

After setting a small fire the three of them laid down on the floor, "I understand why you don't wanna go" Sam whispered, "Excuse me?" Kate began getting angry thinking he was going to start with his jealousy again, "It's great here" Sam sighed, "it's…Peaceful" Kate smiled and relaxed.

"It's not always like this" she yawned, "but I think today was the most fun I've had in a long time"

"You don't have to stay, we can find some explanation, or if you'd like…I could stay here…with you" Sam waited silently hoping to hear an answer that would please him, but as he turned to face her he found that she had fallen asleep.

If she had heard him or not, he didn't know, but one thing he was sure of, he really was falling in love with her, and even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she felt something for him too, and in the morning he'd let her know of his feelings and hope that she would answer reciprocally.

It was around midnight when the loud howl of the monster they were seeking woke them to a stand, "It's coming" Kate whispered, "everybody stick close together" Dean said as the three stood back to back, "Do you see it?"

"No, you?"

"me neither, it's too dark"

"We have to move" Kate said as she begun to lead them out of their camp, "you can't fight it in the dark, and the fire will lead it right to us, we have to hide!"

The three of them ran through the night trying to loose that which they had been hunting, "It's right behind us!"

Suddenly Dean stopped, "You two go ahead! I'll distract it!"

"What? No! It'll kill you!" Kate shouted as she turned back for him but Sam grabbed hold of her, "He'll be all right! Come on! We have to go!"

The two of them continued running in the darkness, unaware that they were getting dangerously close to the ledge of a mountain until it was too late, Sam and Kate fell and begun to roll on the steep cliff, Sam instinctively surrounded Kate with his arms, protecting her as much as he could and pain struck him as his back smashed onto a log halfway down, they continued rolling and just as they reached the bottom the dried stump smashed on their side, pinning Sam as his right arm cracked between wood and rock.

"Sam!!" Kate shouted as she got up, "Are you ok?"

"No…I think I broke my arm!"

"Wait, I'm going to try and free you" Kate walked up to the edge of the stump and pulled it up and slid it away from Sam, "You're bleeding, we have to take you to Jack!"

"I thought you said he'd shoot us?"

"He won't, I won't let him, trust me, he'll take care of your wound"

"I'd rather we didn't go, it's not that bad see" Sam tried to move his arm but quickly gave up the attempt, "Yeah, I can see that, now come on let me help you up, we have to get there before you bleed to death"

"No, seriously, we shouldn't, we…I don't want him to treat me"

"Would you stop it! All this pride and jealousy are going to get you killed!"

"I can't help it, I…" Kate tried to pull him up, "Save the speech for later!" but Sam pulled her down on him instead, "I Love you!"

For a few awkward seconds they stared at each other's eyes then without further warning Kate lunged forward and begun kissing him passionately.

* * *

Dean stood bravely looking at the source of the sound "You want me, Well here I am, come and get me!"

"/&!"#&#"/(/&"

He could here the monster loudly charging towards him and just as he was sure he was going to be rammed by it, everything became quiet, "I don't think so" Dean turned around with surprise, "You?"

"Yes Dean, me!" Azazel, the yellow eyed demon walked up to him, "You can't be, we killed you!"

"You sure of that?" Azazel said calmly, "Only one way to know" Dean raised his shotgun and with a loud bang Azazel vanished before him, "You got him Son!" Dean turned around, this time he found his father happily staring at him, "Dad?"

"Yes Dean, it's me"

"How?"

"I was revived"

"That's not possible"

"it is, I'm here, It's me!"

"I'm sorry Dad"

"for what son?"

"For this!" Dean quickly raised his shut gun and with another bang his father disappeared in a cloud of smoke, suddenly something sent him flying and pinned him against a tree trunk, "We can do this all night Dean Winchester!" his brother Sam walked out of the jungle with hia arm raised to where he was keeping Dean trapped, "But we both know I'm not Sam, John, or Azazel, as we also know that you can't kill me and I can't kill you"

"Yeah? Then what do you propose we do?"

"Leave, you and your brother have done your parts here, let Avalon's magic take you elsewhere"

"Sorry, no can do, not while you're still after the survivors"

"Do you know where we are? Who I am?"

"Should I?"

"I am death, I collect the souls of those whose time has come, and if I've taken any one, it was the hand of destiny's doing, not mine"

The fake Sam lowered his hand and freed Dean, "Now do you understand why you can't kill me, I am neither demon, nor angel, I am not reaper nor warlock and I am not a mortal or a god, All I am is death, plain and simple"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better about you?"

"It's supposed to let you know that there's nothing you can do, Imagine a world without death, a world where the mortally wounded and terminally ill can only lay in pain, a world where people are born every day but no one dies"

"Ok, I get it, so what? You want us to just get in the car leave?"

"Exactly" the fake Sam smiled "And Dean!"

"Yeah?"

"See you soon" Death smiled and with a snap of his right hand fingers he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Great" Dean got up and begun looking for the real Sam and Kate.

Elsewhere Kate was laying next to Sam, she smiled at him for a few seconds and sighed, "Did it hurt?"

"My arm? or what we did?"

"Your arm…while we did it"

"A little I guess, that wasn't really what was on my mind at the time"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Dean! We should go look for him! He…"" she said as she sat down and begun buttoning her shirt, "Don't worry, he'll be all right" Sam pulled her back down and kissed her on the forehead, "trust me"

* * *

hope you liked it, please review


	15. Destiny

This is a really short chapter, basically a conclusion of the "Lost" island chapters, but also continues adding to the main story Arc, hope you like it, please review.

* * *

It was already morning and Dean had yet to find his two companions, he pondered on Death's words,_ "Was he telling the truth of his identity? Should he and Sam really just leave? And what had he insinuated when he said, "See you soon"" _All this thoughts raced through his mind as he explored the wilderness, he continued walking when someone suddenly tackled him.

"Nice to see you too" Dean smiled at Kate, "Sorry, you can never be too careful"

"Where's Sam?"

"Injured" She began walking, "his not that bad, but he should still have a doctor look at his arm"

"Why? What happened?"

"It was crushed between a log and a stone" Sam raised his voice as they approached him"

"I already made him a temporary cast, but you two should go, I'm not a doctor and here it can easily get infected"

"Yeah, well that was what I was about to suggest, we're all done here?"

"You killed it?"

"no, but we had a long talk…well actually it did most of the talking"

"And?" Sam asked angered, "We're just gonna leave because it told us to?"

"No! we're going to leave because we can't kill it, we can't kill death!"

"What?"

"It's something like a reaper, but we can't stop it, and even if we could, getting rid of it would create a world where no one dies"

"And that's bad?"

"Yes it is!" Kate answered, "Imagine you fell into the sea and you began to drawn, you don't have the strength to pull yourself out to the shore but no matter how long you stay underwater, you won't go, you're stuck there trapped for eternity"

"And that's not one of the worst case scenarios"

"But what about the people it's killed?"

"It was their time, their destiny"

"Destiny?"

"After all that's happened, all that we've been through, you're going to tell me you still don't believe in destiny?"

"Sorry Dean, can't really say I do"

"Fine, but we still have to go, because I'm not going to let you bleed to death here"

"But…"

"No buts!" Dean said strictly and begun to walk away, "He's right" Kate said as she helped him up and they begun to walk, by midday they were back on the mountain top next to the Impala.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Sam asked for the seventh time, "I can't" Kate answered yet again, "If I leave like this I…" she looked at him, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"But…" Sam began to argue when Kate placed a finger over his mouth and hushed him, "I know you don't believe in destiny, but out of all the places in the world you found me here, that's how I know that you'll find me again, in another place, on another place"

"Well then, at least keep this" he handed her a golden necklace, "You're Egyptian amulet, Bast's spirit supposedly only protects women, so we don't really need it, but it will protect you"

"So, I guess I'll hopefully see you later then"

Sam got on the car and just as Dean started the engine fog begun to surround them and right before Kate's eyes they vanished in to the mist.

* * *

Meanwhile some one watched them in the distance as they left, "You let him go, why?" Linoge walked up to Death who was still disguised as Sam, "It is not his time"

"But it will soon be, you would have saved us lot's of troubles if you had taken him now"

"It is not my decision to make"

"But when his time does come, how will you find him? and furthermore, how will you deal with him?"

"That is my concern, not yours"

"Hey, I'm just making sure I receive what's rightfully mine"

"And you will, I promise you, you will"

"Good!" and with that being said Linoge banished in to thin air, "Enjoy what time you have left Dean Winchester, because soon, I'll be coming for you" the fake Sam turned around and banished into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

hope you liked it and remember to review.


	16. Special

This chapter has three crossovers with a tv show called "Kyle XY", a movie called "Jumper" and another tv show called "HEROES" hope you like it.

* * *

"Yes Bobby!" Dean spoke on a hotel room phone, "Yes, you're right, we should have called……Seattle why?……What? No don't come here, I told you we're alright, we're handling it……Yes!...Yes I know it's been Seven months but….ok, bye bobby"

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well" Sam was sitting on the bed in front of Dean, now with his arm properly treated by a doctor and on a real cast, "You think?"

"What'd he say?"

"Well, aside of how angry he was at us for not contacting him in seven months to tell him what was going on, nut much; only that he'd look in to it and see what he could find, but that we should be careful, that the Fay are famous for being tricksters and that this could all very well be a trap"

"Come now? Do you think I'd be capable of something like that?" Puck said as he appeared floating upside down between them, "Yes!" Sam answered coldly, "Well yeah, you're probably right, but this is no trick!" Puck placed his right hand on his chest and raised his left, "Scouts honor!"

"Yeah, I bet you're not even a scout!" Dean scuffed, "What are you doing here Puck? What do you want?"

"Now! Now, is that any way to treat a friend?"

"No, but then again you're not my friend" Dean raised his shot gun, "Yeah, like that would kill me"

"Maybe not, but I'll sure as hell make me feel better!"

"Look, I only came to see how you were doing" suddenly Puck's expression became much more serious, "Darkness is rising in the horizon, and we are all in grave danger"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no!" Puck returned to his usually over acted comedic self, "I've said to much, I 've got to go, oh! And good luck dimwits!"

"I hate that guy!" Sam said as he laid down on the bed, "Yeah, but …?"

"What is it?"

"I dunno, his expression when he talked about the darkness, I don't think he was kidding, I think he was really troubled about something"

The night hours passed quickly as the brothers enjoyed some much needed rest, and it wasn't until the next morning that they found out why Avalon had sent them there.

Sam was filling the Tank on the car while Dean was buying sweets on the store when suddenly he felt dizzy, and his head begun to feel as if it were about to explode, his eyes begun to burn and suddenly, the pain stopped and everything was calm.

"Help me!"

Sam turned around and saw a dark haired boy, he was naked and covered in some sort of pink slime, he walked up to the boy and noticed something else, the boy's stomach was flat, there was no belly button on it, he backed away a step and then noticed he was no longer in the gas station, he was in some sort of alley, "Help me! Please!"

Now the boy was no longer naked, he was clean from the slime and was wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket, "Who are you? What do you need from me?"

"781227!"

"What?"

"781227-781227-781227"

"What does that mean?"

"Help me! Help me Sam! Sam! Sam!...SAM!!" Sam saw his brother staring at him, "Are you ok Sam? Speak to me!"

"I'm…I'm fine, what happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you were just standing there, talking to yourself, saying numbers"

"What? What numbers?"

"I dunno, 782…"

"781227!"

"Yeah that!"

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I think I just had a premonition"

Sam explained what he had seen, and everything that the boy had said, "so if this is a premonition, then it means that that psychic stuff is not really gone"

"I guess not"

"so what else did you see? I mean sure, a nude boy with no belly button and covered in pink slime is going to be pretty hard to miss if we see him running around the city, but any clue as to where we can find him?"

"I'm afraid not, all I know are the numbers 781227!"

The two of them returned to the hotel and begun investigating what they could but kept arriving at dead ends.

"This is useless!" Sam said angrily, "That kid needs my help and I can't do anything!"

"Calm down Sam, we're doing what we can"

"Yeah, I know! It's just…arg!" Sam hit his good fist against the wall, "Careful, you'll be of no help to any one if you break both your hands!"

"I need some fresh air!" Sam said as he slammed the door behind him.

Outside the sun was beginning to set, and he found himself wondering aimlessly as the darkening sky, begun to fill with stars, after a few minutes of walking he found himself on a park, he sat down on a bench and was just starting to relax when again his head threatened to burst open and his eyes burned as if he were staring straight in to the sun, and again just as it had started it disappeared, only this time, there were no strange boys, no odd messages, just an urge; an urge to move to walk, he didn't know why or in what direction, only that he needed to hurry, because whatever that was going to happen, he knew it was going to start any moment.

Sam hurried down the street and took out his cell phone, "Hello Dean?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't know, but something's going to happen, I can feel it!"

"What? Is that more of your psychic stuff? Where are you?"

"On the corner of fifth and main, heading north"

"Wait for me there, I'm coming!"

"I…I can't I don't know why but I can't stop, just hurry ok!" Sam hung up and accelerated his speed, took a right in to an alley way then suddenly stopped.

"Ok, I'm here; Now what?"

Sam was staring around in the darkness when he heard something; someone was walking towards him, and he realized it was the boy from his vision, "good night" the boy said as he walked past him calmly, leaving Sam puzzled.

"Uh…excuse me?"

"Yeah?" the boy turned around, "can I help you?"

"Uh…would you happen to have the time?" Sam tried to make conversation, the boy looked at his watch, "7:45" the boy answered then turned around to walk away.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Sam hurried behind him, "shoot!"

"Does the number 781227 mean anything to you?"

The boy was paralyzed as fear crept inside him, "W…who are you? What do you want?"

Suddenly they were startled by the loud sound of screeching tires, as a black ban drove up to them from one side of the alley and an SUV closed their exit through the other.

"Are you from Zzyzx? Madacorp?"

"What? No I'm here to help you!" Sam said as he placed himself between the boy and the people that were exiting the ban, "Get the boy! Kill the other one!" a white haired black man said as he walked towards them, three of the men raised a staff and a small arrow shot out of each of them, two of them hitting the boy and another one hitting Sam, the men pressed a switch on their weapons and a high intensity voltage begun to electrocute the two of them.

Sam fell to the ground in pain as his body was stunned, he saw the boy fall and be taken into the ban by one of the men, "Raise the voltage, kill him!" the white haired man said as he walked towards the ban, "NO!!" Sam shouted in pain, suddenly the cables on the weapons burst in to flames that sent their wielders flying against the wall, Sam stared angrily with glowing yellow eyes at the leader, who only reacted by reaching for his own weapon, "Get him! We're taking him too!" suddenly a dart hit Sam on the neck and he fell unconscious.

* * *

The Impala made a quick turn in to an alley then stopped, "Sam!" Dean got off the car, "Sam! Are you here?" he begun walking down the alley when something caught his attention, he knelt down and picked up a blue talisman, it was the one Sam had gotten in Egypt, "Sam" Dean whispered then noticed something else, a silver ring with a blue stone, he picked it up and begun examining it.

Suddenly a man tackled Dean and pushed him against a wall, with all his strength Dean pushed back and freed himself, then threw his attacker against the car, the man quickly got up and after a series of punches they were in a standstill, staring at each other on opposite sides of the alley.

"Where is he?" "What did you do to him?" they shouted simultaneously.

"What?" "What?"

"So you didn't take him?" the man begun to calm down.

"Take him? He's my brother"

"Brother? I don't think we're talking about the same person here"

"Yeah? Well all I know is my brother Sam called me, he was here, and now all I found is this!" he showed the man the talisman, "And this!" he showed him the ring.

"That ring, it's Kyle's!" the man reached for the ring, "If they were both here…"

"Then they were both kidnapped" Dean finished.

* * *

Sam woke up and found that he was laying on some sort of cot, he was tired and his muscles ached, "Your awake" he turned around and found the boy sitting on a similar cot on the other side of the room, "what happened? Where are we?" he asked as he examined the room, they were in some sort of high tech prison, the walls were a bright white and a crystal wall separated them from a hallway just as white.

"they blind folded me, but by the speed of the ban, the number of turns and the time it took to get us here, I'd say we're somewhere on the southern bay area"

"You kept track of all that?"

"What can I say, I'm good with math" the boy walked up to Sam and extended his hand, "I'm Kyle"

"Sam, Sam Winchester" he said as he shook his hand, "So? You have any idea as to why they kidnapped us? You seemed to think I was the kidnapper when I asked you about the number"

"Speaking of which, how do you know that number?"

"this is going to sound weird, but you told it to me, on a premonition, I knew something bad was going to happen because I saw you, you were asking me for help"

"So you saw the future?"

"Not really, it was all confusing, I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't know where or when; and you kept repeating that number"

"Do you have them often? This premonitions?"

"I used to, but it had been a while since I last had one"

Suddenly they heard a door open and the white haired black man that had attacked them stood before them behind the crystal wall.

"Good morning" the man said calmly, "Who are you? What do you want with us?" Sam asked as he neared the wall, "My name is Roland Cox, and you are here because you are abominations of nature, you have powers that only god should possess and for that you shall be eliminated"

"If you want to kill us?" Kyle spoke calmly, "Why capture us? Why bring us here?"

"Because first you are to be studied, we have never encountered creatures with abilities like yours, that why we must learn all about you before we can destroy any others like you"

* * *

"The name's Dean by the way" he said as he walked towards the trunk of the car, "Call me Foss!" Dean opened the Trunk and was looking for something inside when Foss walked up to him and saw everything they had there.

"You're a hunter?" Foss asked surprised, "You know of hunters?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but you can't help me!" Foss begun to walk away, "What? Why?"

"Because who ever kidnapped Kyle could have very well been a hunter"

"What? Why would a hunter…?"

"Because he's different, he's special"

"Special how?"

"He can do stuff that you and I couldn't even dream of, that's why you can't get involved, if you try to hurt him because of who he is I…"

"I won't hurt him, see my brother is special too, we've fought other hunters that have come after him, and trust me I understand there's a big difference between having powers, and being evil"

* * *

"So what now?" Sam stared at Cox in the eyes, "are you going to dissect us and see what makes us tick?"

"Not yet, first we're going to find out all we can about you Sam Winchester and Kyle Trager" Cox smiled, "And then we're going to see what makes you Tick"

* * *

Dean and Foss examined the area looking for anything that might tell them who was responsible for the kidnapping, "I think I found something!" Foss shouted as he reached under a dumpster, "look!" he showed Dean a metal staff covered in sooth.

"oh! It's…uh…what is it?"

"I've seen this kind of weapons before"

"Really? Where?"

"Paladins!" Foss said angrily, "they're worst than hunters, religious extremists who kill everyone they consider unnatural"

"Well, at least now we know who we're looking for"

"Yeah, but we haven't the slightest idea on where to find them"

"no, but I think I may know someone who does" Dean reached for his cell phone and dialed, "Hello, Bobby? Yeah, I need you're help, do you know anything about a group of people called The Paladins?"

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Kyle said as he looked at the electronic lock on their cell, "if I had a computer, I'm sure I'd be able to hack into their mainframe and open the door"

"Aside from being smart you wouldn't happen to have any other abilities would you? Maybe one that could help us escape?"

"As a matter of fact I think I do"

* * *

"So? What did your friend say?"

"Well, he knows a guy that owes him a favor, and he just happens to know one of this Paladins, he'll be calling back when he learns something!"

* * *

"Guard!" Kyle banged on the glass wall, "Could I get some water?" the guard looked at him, grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water from a sink, walked up to the crystal wall and drank it in front of him.

"Sam?" Kyle spoke calmly, "Did you know that over 60 of the human body is made out of water?"

"No, why?"

"Just saying" Kyle raised his hand.

* * *

"Were in luck!" Dean said as he hung up and got in to the Impala with Foss, "apparently the Paladins have only one base here in Seattle and it's down by the docks"

"So that's where they took them?"

"Must be, I just hope we get there before they get hurt"

* * *

The guard flew across the room and crashed into the opposite wall, "How'd you do that?"

"I can affect the electromagnetic poles in water molecules, but he was a little heavy so it was better if he had a little more water in him"

"You planned that?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Great! But how are we going to get out of here? Were still locked in"

"That's the easy part" Kyle walked up to the door and placed his hand over the electronic lock and begun to concentrate, "What? You talk to machines too?"

"no!" suddenly the lights begun to flash, smoke emanated from the lock and in a few seconds it exploded, "but I can overload them"

"Wow, you really are something special"

"Thanks, how about you? Why did they bring you too?"

"Well, like I said, sometimes I can see the future"

"I know, but what else? Like the trick you did back there when we were being kidnapped"

"Trick? What trick?"

"You know the weapons bursting in to flames, eyes turning to a creepy yellow color…"

"What? What're you talking about, I fainted after they shock me, then I woke up here"

"So you don't remember doing any of that?"

Sam shook his head, "Wait, did you say yellow eyes?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sam remained quiet for a few seconds, "never mind, we should get going before they find out what happened"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that" Cox walked into the room accompanied by ten men, all of them armed, "What now?" Kyle asked, "We run!" Sam shouted as he pushed Kyle into a corridor barely escaping the electric stingers.

"After them!" they heard Cox shout behind them as they hurried looking for an exit and after a right turn they ran into what seemed like a giant warehouse, "Doors are locked boys" Cox said as he walked up behind them, there's no way in or out, so give up now and you'll live a little longer"

Sam looked all around him looking for a way out then turned to face Cox and smiled, "there's just one problem with your plan"

"Really? And what's that?"

"Winchesters stick together"

"What?" suddenly there was a loud gunshot followed by another and another as Dean and Foss entered the warehouse through a sunroof, "good to see you Sam" Dean passed a handgun to his brother.

"Yeah, you too, What took you so long?"

"had to stop for gas" he answered as he continued firing to keep Cox cornered inside the main corridor, "So what's the plan now?"

"Uh…plan?"

"Great!"

"Foss! You and the kid find a way out of here, we'll keep them distracted!"

Foss ran to Kyle's side and they begun looking for something to break open the lock on the door, Foss broke open a red box with an axe in it and begun swinging it at the metal lock, "Wait!" Kyle stopped him, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Kyle concentrated, trying to identify the sound in his mind, then his face turned to that of panic, "Get out of the way!" he shouted and jumped, pushing Foss away from the door just as a black vehicle rammed the door open and several men charged in.

Sam and Dean quickly turned around with their guns raised but the men ran past them and begun firing at the Paladins, "What the f…?"

"Don't worry guys" a man with horn-rimmed glasses walked up to them, "You're safe now, my men will take care of this, "What the hell is going on?"

"My Haitian friend will explain everything" the man said as he walked towards the fight and tall black man walked up to them, "You must be the Haitian"

"That is correct" the man said as he raised his right hand.

* * *

Dean blinked twice, he was sitting on a park bench next to Sam with a snow cone on his hand, "Sam?"

"What?"

"How did we get here?"

"Uh…the car?" Sam answered sarcastically, "No, I mean we were just at the docks, and now we're…here"

"Are you feeling ok Dean?" Sam took another lick of his ice cream, "You look a little pale"

"You really don't remember being down at the docks last night? Being kidnapped? The shootout?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" Dean stared at Sam looking back at him calmly but with a gleam of worry in his eyes, "…never mind, finish your ice cream, we have to go"

The brothers got up from the park bench and begun walking towards the car when Dean noticed a Foss and Kyle walking towards them, he quickly stopped to greet them but they just walked past him, "What is it Dean?" Sam looked back at him.

"What? Oh…nothing, just thought I'd seen a familiar face"

* * *

In the distance Noah Bennett (The man with the horn-rimmed glasses)and the Haitian stared as the brothers got on the Impala, "Why is it that no matter how much you tried he still remembers?"

"It seems his body can heal everything I erase faster than I can make him forget"

"That's a unique ability"

"And I doubt it is the full extent of it"

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review


	17. Pain

This Chapter is a Gargoyles crossover, It's something I've been wanting to do for a while now, so I hope you like it, and please review, anything you can tell me about my writing or my ideas is good and encourages me to keep doing better.

* * *

The impala drove out of the fog, Sam and Dean got out of the car and examined their surroundings, they were in a grassy area surrounded by trees, they walked a few steps until they were able to see something else besides the treetops and realized where they were.

"We're back in Manhattan" Sam said as he stared at the tall sky scrapers, "In central park"

"Great, back where it all started"

"We were here because we were working on a case remember? Maybe we're here to finish it?"

"No, we were here because we were chasing after puck's pranks"

"well, we're here now, so we might as well look for whatever strange is going on here"

"Ok, well Avalon always takes us exactly where we need to be, so I'm guessing that's where we ought to go" Dean pointed to a place full of people sitting around white tables.

"Looks like a picnic, What makes you think we're supposed to go there?"

"Well, this is where Avalon brought us, and it looks like there's free food"

Sam shrugged and followed Dean, "Look!" Sam pointed up at a banner, "Nightstone Unlimited, Annual Picnic"

"See!" Dean said happily, "Free food"

Together they walked up to a buffet table where everyone was busy digging in to the food, the brothers grabbed a plate of their own and begun serving themselves, "We can't complain that Avalon doesn't treat us nicely every once in a while"

Suddenly something grabbed Dean's attention, "Now if you excuse me Sam, I think I have some work to do" Dean said happily as he walked up to a beautiful red haired woman sitting on a table with another woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman said politely when he sat down next to him, "well, you could tell me your name and phone number if you'd like"

The woman smiled, "You don't work in Nightstone Unlimited do you? I could have you thrown out of here"

"And how do you know I don't work here?"

"Because if you did, you wouldn't be trying to hit on your boss"

"Boss?"

"I'm Dominique Destine, CEO of Nightstone Unlimited"

"My mistake"

"Luckly for you, I was just looking for someone with your qualities"

"Really?"

"Yes, rugged, handsome, and completely clueless"

"Oh"

"You see there's this charity banquet tomorrow, and I need a boy toy to accompany me"

"So basically you want me at you side to make you look good" he stared at her, "I can live with that" he agreed happily, good then, my assistant here we'll take care of everything" Dominique got up and walked away, "see you later" she said as she got on a limo, she then closed the door and the vehicle sped off.

* * *

Sam was sitting on a bed on a fancy hotel room, "So this woman, Dominique, gave you a suite in one of the fanciest hotels in Manhattan, bought you an Armani suit, and is paying you one thousand dollars so that you would accompany her to a banquet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, cool right?"

"I don't know, there's something weird about it, why would a hot millionaire want you as her escort?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm hot"

"Yeah well somehow I doubt this is what Avalon brought us here for, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless something bad is going to happen in that party"

"well, if it does, I'll be there"

"yeah, maybe I should find a way in"

"You could hack into the invitation list, find the name of another attendant, look for her and get her to invite you to go with her"

"Or I could rent a tux and get in through the back door"

"Yeah, that could work too"

* * *

It was 5 pm the next day when a Limo arrived to pick up Dean, inside Dominique's assistant was waiting for him, "good afternoon" Dean said happily as he got in, behind them Sam was following in the Impala, "Miss Destine wanted me to make sure you understood that during the event you are not to talk to anyone unless they talk to you, you are not to embarrass her and you are definitely not going to attempt to steal anything"

"Hey! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind that sneaks into a company picnic to snatch some free food" the assistant said calmly.

"Touché!"

The Limo stopped in front of a tall building and Dominique stepped into the car, "You clean up pretty good"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Dean smiled then noticed the assistant's cold look, the Limo drove off followed by the Impala.

The car drove up the front of a building where Dean and Dominique walked out into a red carpet, "Smile" Dominique whispered as they walked towards the entrance and disappeared in to the crowd of millionaires.

* * *

Sam parked two blocks away from the party and walked in to an alleyway on the back of the building, he climbed on to a dumpster then jumped and hung on to a ledge from the second floor, he climbed up and found a window leading into a dark room, he took out a piece of wire and broke in.

He was in a janitor's locker, he reached for the knob on the door only to find that it was locked, "Great!" he walked back to get some speed then rammed the door open, now he was in a lit hallway, he straightened his tie then calmly walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Dean and Dominique were on the seventh floor where several millionaires were eating and mingling about, the room was colored orange as the colorful sunset was visible through the windows to the west

"So this is how the rich and the famous party, doesn't look like much fun"

"You'd be amazed" a man walked up to them, "as the night draws near these parties tend to get more…" the man looked at Dominique, "wild"

"Really? How so?"

"Dean" Dominique interrupted, "this is David Xanatos, owner of Xanatos enterprises, David, I'd like you to meet Dean Winchester"

"Winchester? Like the rifles?"

"Yea, I hear that a lot"

"What a beautiful sunset, wouldn't you agree Dominique?"

"Yes it is" the red haired smiled; "listen, I need to go to the ladies room, so feel free to mingle" she whispered to Dean then walked away.

"You should be careful" Xanatos said as he took a sip from his wine, "she's lovely as a cat, but the truth is, she's dangerous as a tiger"

"that's what I'm counting on" Dean smiled, "well then let us hope that she doesn't turn out to be too much for you to handle, now if you'll excuse me, there's someone I have to talk to" Xanatos put down his glass on the tray of a passing waiter and walked away.

"Well look who joined the party" Dean said when he saw Sam enter, but the something caught his attention, Dominique was sneaking out of the party through the elevator.

"What are you up to?" Dean whispered as he walked up to the elevator and saw that it had stopped on the last floor, he got on the next lift and followed, the door opened to reveal a dark hallway, he walked out and noticed two men laying on the ground, he examined them and saw that they were just unconscious, "security guards" he whispered when he saw their uniforms.

He continued walking down the corridor until he came into an office, lit by the dying sun behind the windows, "You shouldn't have followed me!"

Suddenly Dominique appeared behind him and with a quick kick sent him crashing in to the desk in the middle of the office, smashing a crystal name plate that broke into several razor sharp shards that sank into his hand.

Dominique flinched and fell to the ground, "how?" she whispered angrily, Dean quickly got up, not knowing what had happened or why she had stopped attacking, then he saw that her hand was covered in blood, he looked down and saw his own blood streaking down his hand.

"Why?" Dominique shouted angrily, "You are not Macbeth, So why do I feel your pain!"

"What?" Dean asked puzzled, Dominique got up and stared at him, "what did you do to Macbeth?"

"You?"

"You took his place in the deal didn't you?"

"You're Demona?"

"No" Dominique smiled and looked out towards the window, "not yet"

The last rays of sun disappeared in to the horizon and they both fell to their knees in pain, "What…what's happening?" Dean did his best to talk over the pain, his whole body hurt, his head felt like it was about to explode, his back burns, his skin stung and his eyes felt like they were about to pop out"

Dean looked up and saw as Dominique got up and endured the massive pain they were in, "It's a transformation, a curse placed upon me by puck" suddenly a pair of bat-like wings sprouted from her back and Dean felt as if the skin in his back was tearing itself apart, her hands formed in two claws and Dean felt as his own hands bulged and stretched, Talons grew from her ankles and he felt as his own feet became distorted, her posture changed as a long tail grew from behind her and he could feel how his own bones snapped and placed themselves in a new position, he wondered if he too was becoming a monster as the one before him.

"At night I am myself, but during the day however, I take upon a human form, it is a painful curse to endure, and now whenever you are close to me at sunset or sunrise, it is one you must endure as if you yourself were transforming"

Now Dominique was no longer human, she had taken the form of a grey reptile like creature with glowing red eyes and bat-like wings.

"What…what are you?" Dean whispered, the pain was gone but it had left him too weak to even move, "I am a gargoyle!" Demona said proudly, "And I'll be the last thing you see!" she took out a handgun and aimed it at Dean's head, "now we'll both die and I'll finally be able to rest"

"Bang!" there was a loud gunshot and Dean recoiled with pain; he opened his eyes and saw that his chest was bleeding and that Demona was no longer looking down at him.

"Bang!" there was another gunshot and he heard as the windows shattered, "Dean!" he heard his brother shout, "Dean! Are you ok?"

"We have to get out of here" Dean heard another man speak, he was too weak to look up but he recognized the voice, it was David Xanatos, he was in the room with him and Sam, they were the ones that had fired, they drove Demona away and saved his life.

"Dean! Speak to me!"

"I…cough! Cough!…I'm alright, I'll live"

Sam helped his brother up and followed Xanatos out of the building, and they rushed in to the millionaire's limousine "we have to find that thing and kill it" Sam said as the limo drove off.

"We…we can't" Dean whispered, still weak with pain, "Why not?"

"Because if you do" Xanatos answered, "If you kill Demona your brother will die"

After a while of driving so Dean could recover they returned to the Impala, "we still can't just leave, Demona was there for a reason, she was after something, we need to stop her"

"Demona shouldn't be your concern, at least not now, you just leave Demona to us, you should continue on your journey"

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I was informed you'd be coming"

"Well even if we wanted too, we can't just go when we feel like it"

"What do you think Owen?" Xanatos looked at his assistant, "think they're good to go?"

"After what has happened, I believe Avalon should take them to their next quest"

"Fine!" Sam said angrily, "we'll try, that doesn't mean that we will leave"

"trust me Xanatos crossed his arms as the brothers got into the Impala, "You will"

And with that, the brothers faded into the mist as they had gotten used to by now.

* * *

"Owen" Xanatos looked at his assistant, "contact Goliath, tell him that Demona is up to something and that she was last seen gliding west"

* * *

"So this Demona, the only way for you to die is if you kill her or she kills you?"

"Yeah, it's like we're bonded, but that's not all, I feel whatever she feels"

"So you felt the bullets I put on her"

"Yeah, did you have to use a shotgun?"

"Sorry"

"Don't be, you saved me, I've never felt so much pain and just when I was sure I was going to die, you showed up and saved the day, thank you Sam"

"Hey, that's what brothers are for"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please review the chapter so I can know your opinion.


	18. Destinies diverge

This is a short chapter because it's an intruduction to the next chapter which I is going to be long so I thought I'd save some space by making this intruduction, for this chapter the crossovers are with "Harry potter" sort of, there are no characters, but a few magic creatures from the books/movies; and also of a tv series called "True blood" but it is set before events in the tv series.

* * *

Dean walked slowly through a dark hallway, the sword he had inherited from Macbeth was covered in blood on his right hand, suddenly something jumped at him, smashing him against an old set of armor, Dean was dazed but then looked up and a smiled covered his face.

"Sorry dude, that there was dead man's blood, you're screwed" Dean got up, pulled his sword from the weak vampire's chest and with a quick slash decapitated him.

Dean took out his walkie-talkie, "I found the last one"

"Good, then we're done, meet you outside"

Sam was sitting on a fountain outside an old castle in Transylvania when he saw his brother walking towards him, "that was easy enough" Dean said happily, "You know, I always wanted to hunt for something in an old gothic castle, like in the movies"

"what about that poltergeist you and dad took care of ten years ago?"

"That doesn't count"

"Why not? It was a castle"

"Yeah, but it was in Disneyland"

"So?"

"Somehow I don't think the happiest place on earth counts as an ancient place of evil"

"yeah, I guess not" the brothers walked towards the Impala, the night was cold and the air was humid, causing a mist that made the night all that creepier, the two of them approached their black car and found a man leaning on the hood.

"Uh…Dean?" Sam seemed worried.

"Can we help you?" Dean asked since he saw the man had no intention in moving away from the car.

"I've been looking for you two, I knew that if I waited you'd show up sooner or later"

"Dean! don't…"

"I'm sorry do we know you?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact you do" Linoge smiled.

"Dean! That's him! That's that demon that held your contract"

"What?"

"True!" Linoge smiled, "but now I hold yours Sammy, and if I remember correctly, today is your last day to give me what I want, so tell me, do you have it? Do you have my heir?"

"What?"Dean turned around to face Sam, "No, I don't"

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your brother to hell"

"Yeah, you just try it! Let's see if you can kill me!"

"Oh! That's not my job, I'm just here to claim what's mine"

"yeah? Then who's job is it?"

"Mine"

The brothers turned around and saw a young black haired man walking towards them, "Hello Dean, I told you I'd be coming for you"

Sam looked puzzled, "Who…?"

"Death!" Dean answered, the one I faced on the island, "Gee Dean, I can't believe you remembered me, I'm flattered"

"Don't be, you may look different, but I'd recognize that voice anywhere, what do you want? you said it yourself, you can't kill me?"

"you're right, I can't" Death smiled, "unfortunately for you, the deal wasn't for you to die, it was for your soul to go to hell"

"What?"

"It's time for you to go Dean"

There was a gust of wind, the weather became even colder as a pair of shady figures flew down from the night sky and landed next to Death, "this are Dementors, they will suck the soul out of your flesh and send it to hell, your body will live, though it will be but a hollow shell"

"Then I'll just have to…Run!" Dean shouted as he and his brother jumped into the car and drove away, behind them he could see the two hooded creatures flying at a high speed.

"Come on, come on!" Dean talked to the car, "we're done here, take us somewhere else!"

Before them a dense cloud of fog covered the street, "thanks god!" Dean accelerated and just as the creatures were about to catch up on them the car disappeared in to the fog and they were safe again.

The car materialized on a foggy dock, "we made it!" Sam said happily.

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easily!"

"What?"

"Your deal! You offered that Demon an heir? What where you going to rob a crib for him?"

"No! Of course not I…"

"you were going to give him your first born"

"how'd you…?"

"It's obvious, didn't you ever hear of Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Well it doesn't matter, because I don't have a son"

"but what if you did? Or if you do in the future?"

"The deal was supposed to last until tonight, if I didn't give him my son tonight he'd come and take you"

"yeah, my life was for tonight, are you completely sure your son was too?"

"Yeah" Sam answered, "yeah…I think so"

"you think so?" Dean said angrily as he got out of the car and slammed the door, "geez Sam, how could you be so stupid" Dean walked down the dock, "you offered the life of your first born and you don't even pay attention to the details…Sam?"

Dean turned around and saw that the car was gone and he was talking to himself.

* * *

Sam sighed "look Dean, I'm sorry, I was desperate and I did what I thought was best at the moment, I know it was a big mistake, but at least it bought you some time"

…

…

"What? You're not talking to me now?"

"Dean!"

"Dean?"

Sam got out of the car and saw that he was no longer at the dock, he was standing in front of a bar.

"This isn't happening"

Sam walked into the bar where a young waitress walked up to him, "Welcome to Marlotte's, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you could tell me where I am"

"Marloette's"

"No, I mean…"

"What town and state?"

"yeah"

"Your in Bon Temps, Louisiana"

"Louisiana?"

"Yes sir"

"thank you" Sam looked at the waitress name tag, "Sookie!" the girl said quickly, "Sookie Stackhouse"

"Thank you Sookie" Sam smiled and walked up to an empty table and sat down.

* * *

hope you liked it, please review.


	19. Bar n' Grill

This chapter is a crossover with the tv show "HEROES" and a show called "True Blood" hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

Dean was alone in the dock; the Impala had vanished into thin air with his brother still in it and left him in an unknown place, knowing that there was probably nothing he could do about it Dean started to walk into the city looking for some orientation of where he was and what he was supposed to do there.

The air was chilly so Dean zipped his coat to keep himself warm, that was when he felt something on his back, it was Macbeth's sword or was it his sword now?, he had forgotten he was carrying it since their escape had been so rushed, he unsheathed the sword to examine it, it was bright and shiny since he had cleaned it before putting it away, he stared at it a few seconds then put it in the scabbard on his back once more.

He walked down the streets until he found a pub, "well, at least I know where I am" he said as he entered and saw a British flag, he walked up to the bar keeper, "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I can find a motel?"

"There's one a few blocks further up the street"

"Thanks, then I guess I'll have a beer" Dean spent much of the night on the pub, drinking and wondering why Avalon had decided to separate him and Sam, maybe it was because they were fighting at the time, he hoped it wouldn't be so because then it would mean that Avalon was some sort of living being, capable of understanding every little thing they said and did; No he hoped that the true reason they had been separated was because they were needed in two different places at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, Dean turned around and saw that a couple of men had begun a bar fight, he rushed over to a small man who was being beaten to a pulp and without warning attacked the man who was doing the beating.

To the barkeeper's dislike, the fight had spread to the entire bar and now everyone was braking chairs and flying over tables, "Are you ok?" Dean tried to help up the man he had just saved.

"Behind you!" the man shouted, and Dean was barely able to turn around when the man he had stopped charged at him with a broken pool stick that stabbed through Dean's stomach, the man's eyes widened, afraid of what he had done.

"Ow…that hurt" Dean said as he pulled the stick out of him and examined his skin to see if there was still a wound or a scar, which as he'd expected there wasn't.

The man stared at him, "W…what are you?" the man asked with a frightened voice.

"Me?" Dean smiled, "I'm your worst nightmare"

The man quickly turned around and ran for the door, Dean chuckled the turned towards the man he had saved only to find he was already gone, calmly Dean walked out of the bar and headed towards the hotel.

He walked up two blocks then turned the corner, a few seconds later a blonde man walked around the corner, Dean slammed him against the wall and placed his sword by the man's throat, "Who are you? And why are you following me?"

"I'm following you my friend, because I saw what you did back there in the pub"

"Yeah? What'd I do?"

"Live"

"So? are you a reporter or something?"

"No, I'm like you" the man smiled, "Go ahead, cut me, stab me, throw me at a passing car in a few seconds I'll be good as new"

Dean stared at the man and saw that he was completely calm, no sign of fear that he might really do one of those things, "very well" Dean pushed down on the sword until blood begun to flow from the man's neck.

"Now do you believe me?" the man said as he cleaned the blood with a handkerchief.

"Yeah I guess, but what do you want of me?"

"To talk, it's not often you meet people such as ourselves, sometimes it's nice talking to someone who knows what you're going through"

"And why would I want to talk to you?"

"because back there you said that it had hurt, if that was painful to you, then it means you haven't had this power for very long, you still feel pain as an ordinary human would feel it, you pain threshold and tolerance are still that of a mortal"

"And what's wrong with that? What's wrong with being human?"

"Like it or not, being immortal you're going to suffer pain like you've never suffered before"

Dean remembered what had happened when he met Demona and how the pain had overwhelmed him while for Demona it merely bothered her.

"You've felt such amount of pain before haven't you?" the man said at the sight of Dean's expression.

"So what if I have?"

"I can help you, I can teach you to control your pain, you'd still feel it, you'd still be human but you'll be able to control it and not let it take control of you"

Dean thought about the man's offer, he knew that now that he was linked to Demona he was sure to run in to her again sooner or later, and next time Sam might not be around to save him, "Why? Why do you want to help me? What do you get out of this?"

"Think of it as payback"

"Payback? For what?"

"Because once I was just like you until somebody thought me not to let pain dominate my life"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That person was immortal too, and that sword you're carrying used to belong to him"

"Macbeth?"

"That's right, now will you accept my offer or not?"

Dean nodded and begun to follow the blonde man.

"My name's Adam by the way, Adam Monroe"

"Dean, Dean Winchester"

* * *

Sam was sitting inside Marlotte's bar and grill eating a hamburger when Sookie the waitress walked up to him, "another beer?" she pointed at the empty mug in front of him.

"Yeah, please" Sam smiled, "_what I'd really like is to know what I have to do here so I can get out of here and go find my brother"_ he thought.

The waitress forced a smile and left, after a while she returned with the mug of beer, _"Where are you Dean? I hope you're all right"_

"Are you ok?" the Waitress sat in front of him, "you seem troubled"

"yeah, I…"

"sorry, it's not my place to meddle"

"No please, meddle; I could use someone to talk to"

"Well, my break just started so I guess I could stay and chat"

"Thanks"

"So what's troubling you?"

"My brother, we were on a road trip and we had this big fight and then he was called out for a job, he's a…federal agent you see, well we went our separate ways and now I'm worried for him"

"_That's close enough to the truth"_ Sam thought, "it's hard, not knowing if I'll ever see him again"

"I understand how you must feel; I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know where my brother is or if he's ok"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's not the brightest light bulb in town, but I love him"

"I guess you do understand how I feel"

* * *

Dean followed Adam into an abandoned factory, "what are we doing here?"

"you'll see" Adam entered the building, "take off your coat and leave all your stuff on that desk" Adam turned on the lights and started some machinery while Dean obeyed, then he walked up a set of stairs followed by Dean, "see that down there"

"What?" Dean leaned over the railing to see what Adam was pointing at.

"That!" Adam pushed Dean, throwing him down in to a cylinder full of water

"What's the big Idea?" Dean shouted angrily, struggling to swim.

"in a few minutes that water is going to start to boil" Adam said calmly.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You're immortal so you won't be hurt, but I assure you there will be a lot of pain"

"Get me out of here!"

"You see, your body hurts because you have a low pain threshold, well by the way you reacted to the pool stick I'd say you have a high one in human standards, but for people like us it is really low"

"So?"

"the only way to get your pain threshold higher is by widening your pain tolerance, and the only way to do that is with pain, lot's and lot's of pain"

"So you want me to stay here and boil?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No, you couldn't even if you wanted to, what I want you to do is get out, sure it might seem difficult now, but when that water starts to burn you, you'll see how easy things get when you're desperate"

"Sam, I hope you're doing better than me"

* * *

Sam was still sitting inside the bar when the owner begun to turn off the lights, "we're closing now" Sookie walked up to him, "yeah, I guess it really is time for me to go"

Sam got up and walked out of the bar, he got in to the Impala and sat on the driver's seat, "good thing you left the keys on Dean"

He started the car then turned it back off and rolled down the window as Sookie walked by , "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find a motel here?"

"there's one just a few miles up the road" Sookie smiled then walked away, "Wait!" Sam called her, "are you walking home? At this hour?"

"Well, my car broke down yesterday, and my brother seems to have gotten caught up with another…hum…southern belle"

"then hop in, I'll give you a ride"

"I…don't know"

"_I can't let her go home alone, she might be the person I'm here to save"_ Sam thought, _"she was the first person I saw in this place and the only one who's talked to me, if destiny wants me to save someone here then it must be her"_

"Come on, I know I'm a stranger, but I'm a good guy, I promise"

Sookie smiled and got into the car, "I know I can trust you"

"Ok, so which way do you live?"

* * *

The water was boiling, Dean did his best to climb up the steep walls of the container, but it was impossible, there was nothing to grab on to.

"If you were a mortal, the heat would have already melted the gray matter in your brain and spine, your flesh would have been cooked and your blood would have solidified stopping your heart, instead you are becoming desperate, your heart beats fast, carrying adrenalin through your blood, making you faster, stronger and much more nervous, keeping you awake so you won't drown, but the pain from the heat is still too much to bear, and you fear the pain will drive you mad, that it will never stop, by now your whole body is numb, it aches and hurts so much you can't tell the difference between the burns in your skin, the ache in your tired legs, the sores on your hands from banging on the wall, everything hurts but you can't tell apart one pain from the other"

Word by word, everything Adam described Dean felt, he was helpless and desperate, he continued banging on the wall of the container as hard as he could, by now the pain was so strong he didn't feel anything as he smashed his fist against it, suddenly he noticed something, after every punch his hand went limp for a few seconds, for a while he had thought this was because of the numbness the bang left on his hand, but now he realized it was because he was braking it.

Bang after bang his hand broke as he crashed it against the wall, only to recover after a second or two, Adam was right, all he felt was pain, no matter what he did so by now, breaking his own hand didn't even make him flinch, this gave him confidence and he begun to bang even harder, unafraid of what happened on every bone in his arm.

The wall begun to dent then suddenly he felt his arm go all the way through, he pulled his arm out and water begun to pour out the hole, now he had what he needed to escape, he placed his foot on the hole and climbed over the wall.

"Well done!" Adam clapped as he walked up to him, but Dean only raised his arm and with a strong punch turned Adam's head 180 degrees, braking his neck.

Calmly Adam snapped his neck back into place, "I understand you're mad, but tell me, how do you feel?"

Dean stared at him angrily or a few seconds then realized what Adam meant, "Actually I feel great, no pain or anything"

"See! I told you"

"So, we're done then?"

"No my friend, we're just getting started"

* * *

Sookie remained quiet for a few seconds then built up the courage to ask, "what exactly are you trying to save me from?"

"What?"

"A while ago, you were thinking that you were supposed to save me, what are you supposed to save me from?"

"How did you…? Can you read minds?"

"yeah, you could say I can, I hear what people are thinking, not on purpose, I do all I can to try and not listen in, but it's tiresome and sometimes I can't help but hear a few things"

"You're a psychic?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that, yeah"

"Then I guess it really was you who I was supposed to meet here"

"Really? And why's that?"

"I'm psychic too"

"Really? You can hear what people are thinking too?"

"Well…no, my gift is not as useful, I know when things are going to happen, bad things"

"And that's why you're here? You saw something bad happen to me?"

"Actually no, I don't know why I'm here, but I was brought here for a reason, and that reason usually is to help someone"

"Then you don't know for sure if something bad is really going to happen to me?"

"Well…no, but…" Sam paused, _"but it's almost certain"_

"It is?"

"Are you hearing my thoughts?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Well, it's different with you, I can't always hear what you're thinking, sometimes I have to concentrate on what you're thinking"

"So you're hearing my thoughts on purpose?"

"What did you expect? You just told me I might be in danger" Sookie looked out the window, "this is the place, this is where I live"

* * *

Dean had his arms handcuffed to a vertical bar above his head, under his bare feet were white hot coals; blood flowed from his back while Adam cut him constantly with a sharp dagger, the wounds healing as fast as he cut them.

"No offence Adam, but this test is nothing compared to the boiling water"

"You'd think so, but this is actually going to be the hardest part" Adam looked at Dean in the eye then swiftly stabbed him in the heart, "Don't worry, you can't die, but as long as that dagger stays in there, your heart won't be able to beat"

"So what? do I have to escape now?"

"you can't, no matter how much you try you'll just keep getting weaker, and Dean; this is not really a test since there's nothing you can do but stand there, good night Dean, I'll be back tomorrow night, see you then" Adam turned off the lights and walked out of the factory.

to be continued...

* * *

hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	20. Teachers

By the time Sam woke up it was almost noon, he quickly got up and rushed to sookie's house, where they had agreed to meet to talk about their strange situation.

"You're late" Sookie said as Sam hurried out of the car, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come"

"Sorry, my alarm clock was broken and…"

"Alarm clock? Don't tell me you're just getting up?"

"Actually…"

"Then why don't you come in and have some breakfast?" Sookie said as she entered the house.

"This is my Granma" Sookie sat down, "Grams, this is Sam, I met him last night at work"

"Well, hello" the old woman said joyfully as she greeted Sam, "Please sit down, would you like some pie? It's just out of the oven"

"sure, some pie would be nice" Sam said happily, while the woman served him a slice, "you know, I can't remember when was the last time Sookie here brought home a boyfriend"

"Grams! He's not my boyfriend" Sookie made an expression at her, letting her know that she was embarrassing her, "he's just a friend"

The old woman smiled, "yeah, who happens to be a boy" she said happily as she walked to the other room, "I have to go take care of the laundry" the old woman walked away, "I'll leave you two alone"

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said as he took a bite off the pie.

"No really, what's so funny?"

"Well, I…I've never been in such a homey place, I'm more used to fast food restaurants and cheap motels"

"Listen, I've been thinking, what if you're not here to help me?"

"Then why would I have been brought here?"

"Maybe you're here because you need my help"

"Help? With what?"

"your power, you said that you can't control it, I can control my mind reading, maybe I can help you control yours"

"No!"

"What? Why not? It could be useful, think of all the people you could save!"

"No, my power…it's too dangerous, I won't do it, I don't want to go down that road, not after…"

"After what?" Sookie placed her hand over his, "what happened?" suddenly images jumped into her head, she saw Sam walking towards his brother when suddenly a man stabbed him in the back and he fell on to his brother's arms.

"You…you were stabbed?"

"What?" Sam quickly let go of her hand, "Don't!" he said angrily then took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "You shouldn't try to see inside my mind, you…you wouldn't like what you'd find" he turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Dean was standing over a pool of blood, he was tired, hungry and thirsty. This task had seem easy at first, just stand and wait, but after the first few minutes the pain begun to overwhelm him, and by now…by now he had bled gallons of blood and yet he still lived; he hadn't had a heartbeat in over fifteen hours but he was still alive; His head and hands were dry, he couldn't think straight for there was not a drop of blood in his brain, but yet in a magical way he was still conscious, still awake, he was alive.

He stared down at the floor, he hadn't the strength to lift his head, instead he looked down at the red puddle beneath his feet, his crimson reflection staring back at him, "Sam" he whispered.

* * *

Sam was sitting on a bench in a cemetery when Sookie walked up to him, "I'm sorry, I had no business looking inside your head"

"I don't have anything to hide; it's just that…if you knew what I've been through, what I've seen…"

"I understand, I promise you it won't happen again, but you see, I have the power to make this choice because I can control my ability if you could control yours…"

"I already told you, I won't do it, our abilities are not the same! They don't come from the same place! Mine…" Sam sighed, "mine is evil"

"Evil? How can it be evil if you use it to save people?"

"It…it just is, ok?"

"Sam, what does it matter where our abilities come from? What makes them evil or not, what makes US! Good or evil is how we use them"

* * *

Dean continued to stare at the floor, by the color of the light that filtered through the window he knew it was almost dark, the sun was falling in the horizon and soon Adam would be back to free him.

After a few more minutes the room fell dark and he knew that it wouldn't be long now, or so he hoped even though by now he wasn't in a hurry, his body had grown numb after the first few hours, by now there was no pain or suffering, just a dull and empty feeling.

"Honey, I'm home!" Adam said happily as he entered half drunk and with a whisky bottle in his hand a few minutes past midnight, "you still alive?" he asked as he walked up to Dean, "what am I saying? Of course you are" he took out a key and un-cuffed Dean who fell limp on the floor, "I'll take this" he said as he pulled out the dagger from Dean's heart.

"You just lay there for a while, get some rest" He took a long drink from the bottle on his hand then slumped on to a chair.

Dean could see him laughing and drinking, he felt the urge to get up and strangle the man, but his body still wouldn't respond to his commands, he was still too weak to even speak, for now he could only lay there in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

Sam was walking Sookie back to her home when she suddenly stopped, "is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"I…I don't know" she begun to walk in a different direction, "I thought I heard something" she continued walking slowly "Oh my god!", she begun to run at the sight of a burning cabin.

"There's someone in there!" she said when Sam stopped her from running into the house.

"Stay here, I'll go in, can you tell me who's in there? Where they are?"

Sookie nodded, "a boy, he's scared, he's inside a closet"

Sam ran in, the heat was intense and there wasn't much air to breath, he quickly ran past a room in flames, "is anybody here?" he shouted as he walked up a set of stairs and in to a room where he spotted a closed closet, "are you ok?"

There was no answer, he walked up to the closet and slowly opened the door to reveal a young boy, "don't be scared, I'm here to help you" he said as he reached for the frightened boy.

Outside Sookie was waiting impatiently, "where are you Sam? Come on" she paced from side to side, "Come on Sam you can do it" she looked at the door, inside all she could see were flames.

"That's it, I'm going in!" She was walking towards the cabin when she heard a strange sound and suddenly the house exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of burning wood, "SAM!!!!"

* * *

Dean's eyes opened as if he'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Finally awake I see" Adam said as Dean struggled to get up.

"That…that was horrible"

"But now you've learned to deal properly with almost all kinds of pain"

"Almost all kinds?"

"In the first trial you learned to control your physical pain, on the second you dealt with mental pain"

"What other kinds of pain are there?"

"One that I cannot teach you how to deal with, you must learn to do so on your own"

"What?"

"Emotional pain, sooner or later you will have to learn that while the rest of the world withers and dies we go on forever, that everyone we ever come to know and love is going to die and leave us alone"

"You lost someone?"

"Many! Some ones" Adam seem distracted, " I've done all I could with you, and it is here that we must part" Adam begun to walk away.

"Adam!" Dean shouted and the blonde man stopped to look back.

"Yeah?"

"thanks"

* * *

Sookie was staring at the burning debris and knelt down to cry, "Sam" she whispered, "I'm sorry"

Suddenly she heard something, she looked up and among the flames she saw a dark figure walking calmly towards her with bright yellow eyes that shone brighter than the fires around him.

"Sam?" she whispered as the man walked out of the fires.

Sam knelt down on the floor and placed the unconscious kid on the ground, "Sam!" Sookie shouted happily, Sam looked up and his eyes returned to their normal color then he forced a smile and fainted.

Sam woke up in Sookie's couch, "Sam! I was afraid you were…but there wasn't a scratch or burn on you!" Sookie examined him, "how did you do that?"

"I…I don't know, I had the kid in my arms and all I could think of was protecting the kid, there was a loud bang, I think it was an explosion and suddenly I was laying here"

"So you don't remember?" Sam stared at her puzzled.

"Sam, the house exploded, and you walked out of the flames as if they weren't even there"

"I…"

"It must have been part of your power; maybe you can do a lot of other stuff you don't even know of"

"I…no, my powers are evil, I…"

"The powers aren't evil, what matters is how you use them, and you just used them to save a little boy's life, that's not something you should be ashamed off, it's something you should cherish and be proud of"

Sam smiled, "I guess you're right, this powers were given to me by an evil being, if I have no choice but to live with them then I should use them for good, to fight the very thing that gave them to me"

Sam got into the Impala, "I have to go, I have to find my brother"

"good luck" Sookie smiled as she waved goodbye.

"Oh, and sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for helping me understand that I shouldn't fear my abilities, you were right, I wasn't here to help you, I was here so you could help me" Sam started the car and disappeared into the foggy night.

"You did well" Sam Oliver appeared behind her.

"You convinced him to start using his powers, my master will be pleased with you Ruby"

"Yeah, well I've done my part of the deal, Am I free now?" Ruby who was possessing Sookie seemed sad and angry.

"You know as well as I do that we'll never be free"

"You know who he is; you know he's your brother and what your father wants with him, How can you do all this?"

"I have no choice" Sam Oliver said calmly and placed his hand on her shoulder, "and neither have you"

Suddenly Sookie was alone in her front yard, she placed a hand on her head, not sure of how she had gotten there, the last thing she remembered was being attacked by a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

hope you liked it, please review.


	21. Enemies

Ok, this is a Dean chapter, Crossover with "Gargoyles" and "Reaper", also, I'd like to remind you that this whole story started in the middle of season three of supernatural, I say this because some things have hapenned on the show that never hapened on the story, like Castiel, Sam's magical exorcisms, Dean going to hell, and Lillith being behind Dean and Bella's contract. I'd also like to apologize for the introductions of the two Sams, "Sam Winchester(Supernatural), and Sam Oliver(Reaper)" I hope there's not to much confusion with them, so far I've always mentioned a last name when one of them happens to apear, and they still haven't met eachother so I haven't had to specify that much, anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and please review.

P.S. I haven't placed a Disclaimer in quite a few chapters, so here it goes: I do not own Supernatural it's characters or any characters that are recognizable in this story, I am just writing for fun and am not making any profit with it.

That being said, on with the chapter.

* * *

Dean exited a restaurant in London, it had been a month since he last saw his brother and all he could do was wonder if he would ever see him again, it was possible that Avalon would bring them together once again, but it wasn't 100% probable.

He'd been living in a town in England for the first week, but had since decided to move around, maybe that would raise the odds of them running into each other, every night he'd try calling his brother and every night he'd be told he was out of the service area.

He'd decided to start hunting again, but so far all he'd been able to find was a ghost which he took care of easily.

He walked across the street and entered an art gallery, yesterday in the afternoon he'd been in the same restaurant when he spotted her across the street entering the gallery, and today here she was again, a long black dress stuck to her body and accented her curbs, her long red hair beautifully arranged, she walked down a hallway and stopped to examine a painting, she stared there for almost an hour, staring at it as if looking for something until it was nearly sunset, then she calmly walked out into the street where a car was waiting for her, she got in and left.

Dean walked up to the painting and he too examined it, _"what was so special about it? Why would it interest Demona so much?"_ He asked himself as he stared at a painting of a woman, sitting in front of a desk.

"Excuse me sir" an old man walked up to him, "I'm afraid we're about to close"

"Yeah, I…I was just leaving, but can I ask you something?" Dean pointed at the portrait, "What do you know about this painting?"

"Not much I'm afraid, both the artist and the model are unknown, and it was anonymously donated to the gallery, so there's no way of knowing who used to own it"

"I see, well thanks"

"Thank you for visiting sir"

Dean walked out and sat on a bench across the street from the gallery, where he waited until it was dark then decided to wait some more, it was past midnight when he heard a strange sound from inside the gallery, silently he ran to the back of the building and climbed up a dumpster and onto the roof.

The skylight was broken, he'd been expecting that a gargoyle would probably break in through the roof; he drew his sword and quietly jumped into the building, slowly he walked towards the painting he knew Demona was after.

"Hold it right there!" he jumped out with his sword ready to strike, but what he saw was not who he'd been expecting, "Bella?"

"Well hello Dean, long time no see" she smiled as she grabbed the painting, "nice to see you again"

"I'm afraid I can't say the same"

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you're still upset about the Colt, that was such a long time ago"

"Maybe for you"

"Come again?"

"Never mind, what are you doing here Bella?"

"The usual, acquiring unique merchandise for peculiar clients"

"You mean stealing?"

"Call it what you want"

"I am, I'm calling it stealing and I'm here to stop you, I know who hired you, I know Demona wants that painting for some reason?"

"Demona?"

"Dominique Destine is her human name"

"Then you really are a fool Dean, who do you think I'm stealing this painting from?"

"What?"

"This gallery belongs to Miss Destine" Bella walked up to him, "and now if you'll excuse me" suddenly she stabbed Dean with some sort of dart, "I'm sort of in a hurry" Dean tried to stop her but he immediately begun feeling dizzy and before he could do anything he fell unconscious.

* * *

Dean woke up in a prison cell, "he's up" a man shouted, and a police officer walked up to him, "you ok son?"

"Huh?"

"You were drugged pretty heavily"

"What…what happened?"

"I must admit we confused you at first and brought you in thinking that maybe you were involved in the robbery and your partner had double crossed you" the man said as he helped Dean up, "Luckly Miss Destine explained that you were working security in the gallery for her, so it was all a misunderstanding and you're free to go"

"Miss Destine?"

"Yeah, though I got a say, you're the first security guard I've seen that carries a sword instead of a gun"

"What can I say, I'm a strange guy"

"I'll say" Dominique walked up to him.

"Miss Destine" he said coldly.

"Dean" she replied in the same tone, "Come with me, a car is waiting for us outside"

Dean grabbed his things, including his sword from a desk and followed the red haired out and on to a black car.

"What? you broke me out so you could kill me?"

"No Dean, I broke you out so you could help me"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you know who stole the painting from the gallery"

"Again, why should I help you?"

"Because that painting is the key to a very powerful artifact, one that not even I dare to use"

"If it's so special, why leave it hanging around in a public gallery?"

"I was confident no one would be able to reveal it's secret, but now I can't take that risk"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Is the end of the world bad enough for you?"

"That bad?"

"yeah"

"If I help you, how do yoy know I won't kill you as soon as I get the chance"

"You won't, if you kill me, we both die, and you just became immortal, I doubt you're eager to end it all so soon"

"And how do I know you won't kill me?"

"You don't, but luckily for you, I have some business I'd like to take care of before I die, so you're safe…for now"

"Very well, you want my help, I'll help you, as long as you promise you'll let me take care of the thief once we catch her"

"Her?"

"Yeah, Bella Talbot's her name"

"Sounds like you know her well"

"Yeah, a little too well"

The car stopped at a train station, "what are we doing here?"

"We're going to intercept the exchange"

"If you knew where she was going to sell the painting, why did you ask for my help?"

"That painting is ugly, badly made, in other words, it's almost worthless, meaning…"

"Meaning that whoever's buying it is buying it to find this artifact you mentioned"

"Exactly, so it's almost certain that it's some sort of…"

"Magical creature, that's why you needed me, you needed a hunter"

Demona and Dean walked out in to a lonely part of the station where several empty and broken down wagons were parked, "It's almost sundown, think you can handle the transformation and still be ready for when they show up?"

Dean looked at her and nodded, "but we should hide, just in case they show up while you transform and I…suffer"

The two of them hid inside an empty wagon and closed the door leaving only a small opening on which to look out.

The sky turned orange then black as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Dean fell to his hands and knees as Demona's body begun to shift and snap, returning to her original shape. Dean raised his head and felt as if his limbs were being torn apart, it was extremely painful, but nothing he couldn't handle, he took a deep breath and slowly got up as Demona finished her transformation.

"You did better than last time" Demona said as she stared at him, her strong powerful figure before him.

"I've been through worst recently, it made this seem easier"

"And it gets easier every time" she looked towards the door, "did you hear that? They're here"

The two of them looked through the hole and saw Bella, she was carrying a large leather case that was obviously carrying the painting she had stolen, before her was a young blonde man with two large henchmen at his sides.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course" Bella opened the case slightly to show them the painting.

"Good, give it to me"

"Wait, will I be free now? Am I out of my deal?"

"Give me the painting and your soul will be yours and yours only, until you decide to sell it again"

"It's a Demon" Dean whispered, "She made a deal with a demon"

Bella held out her hand and just as she was going to hand it to the man, Demona jumped out of the cart and swiftly snatched it from her hands, "I believe this belongs to me"

"Ah! The Immortal Demona" the man smiled, "And Dean Winchester, who'd have thought you two would ever be working together?"

"Who are you, how do you know us?"

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sam, Sam Oliver"

"You mean your human host's name"

"No, no host, I am what I am"

"Demons don't have bodies"

"I'm not a Demon" Sam smiled, "At least not in full, I'm a half breed, part human, part demon"

"That…that's not possible"

"Well, apparently it is, now if you don't mind, I'd like to have my painting"

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible"

"I wasn't asking" Sam raised his hand and snapped his fingers and the two brutes by his side began to charge toward Dean and Demona.

"Here!" Demona shouted as she threw the painting over to Dean and quickly attacked one of the possessed humans.

"We won't let you take it" Dean shouted as she raised his sword and stabbed one of the Demons, the man smiled as if the sword hadn't even scratched him but then his face became one of horror as he suddenly burst in to flames.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked as she ran to his side.

"Stay back!" Dean shouted, his sword raised at her, "apparently my sword can kill Demons Sam!" he shouted, "You have no chance, give up now"

"I have a weapon of my own" Sam smiled as he raised a plastic Nerf gun with sponge darts.

"That? Really?"

"You'd be amazed" Sam smiled and fired a dart at Dean who was barely able to evade it.

The dart hit the wagon behind Dean and the Metal cart immediately turned to black smoke and was absorbed into the gun.

"I think we have a problem" he ran to Demona's side and stabbed the demon she was fighting, killing him with a single movement.

"Linoge will be happy I got you" Sam smiled as he shot another dart at them, hitting a tree behind them.

"We have to get out of here!"

"You won't!" Sam smiled and shot a third dart this time at Demona.

"No!!!" Dean threw the painting in to the air and it hit the dart, barely stopping it before Demona, the painting turned to dust and disappeared as it was absorbed in to the gun.

"The paintings gone!" Dean shouted, "you destroyed it…you lost"

"Looks like our deal is still on Bella" Sam looked devilishly at her, "What? No, I did my part, you're the one that destroyed it!"

"The deal was that you would give the painting to me, which you never did"

"No! I…!" Sam raised his hand and Bella suddenly disappeared, "You won this time Dean, but Linoge won't let you roam free for long, sooner or later, you're going to hell" with that being said Sam smiled and turned around, disappearing in to thin air as he did.

"You saved me" Demona walked up to him.

"Does this mean you're not going to try and kill me anymore?"

"No" she said coldly, "but you did buy yourself some time" she jumped up onto the top of a wagon, "but remember, next time we meet, we will be enemies" she jumped high into the air and glided of into the night.

"Yeah, enemies" he smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, and please review.


	22. Time is relative

By now I'm sure you've gotten used to some of the recurring crossover characters so I won't say all of the crossovers here unless it's the first or at least the first time in a while that the characters apeared, for example, a new crossover in this chapter is a character from a cartoon show called "Roswell conspiracies, Aliens, Myths and legends" you don't really need to have watched the show, since her character will be slightly explained not on this chapter but on the next, hope you like the chapter and please review.

* * *

Sam continued driving through the fog, after he left Louisiana he had arrived at a small town in North Dakota two weeks later where he took care of a shape shifter, a month later he arrived in Kansas where he exorcised a Demon, now he was back in the car, hoping that it would finally take him to his brother.

The hard part was that if he actually got to where his brother was, how would he know, he didn't know where he had left him in the first place, and with all the time jumping, who knew if he was still there, or even if he was still alive, every time he arrived at a new place he dreaded looking at the date, afraid that he might have gone too far, afraid of losing another week, a month, maybe a year, but he knew it was something he had to do.

The smog began to dissipate and he feared that the dreaded time to look at a new date was at hand, he stopped when he realized he was driving down an alley, he got out of the car and walked into the street, he quickly recognized the place, he was back in New York , he walked up to a trash can and took out a piece of newspaper to read the date, but before he was able to, several black cars sped down the street and out of alley ways, all of them stopping right in front of Sam.

"You are under arrest!" a man shouted, "come peacefully and you will be sent to a correctional facility!"

"What? what's going on here? I…"

"That was your last warning!" The man shouted, "Agents! Fire!!!"

Sam was barely able to duck behind a parked car when Lasers began to fly past him, _"Lasers?"_ he looked at the rays hitting the wall behind him, leaving nothing but scorched marks, _"Since when do Police men have Lasers, and why are they firing at me?"_

Suddenly there was a loud shrieking sound and the firing stopped, then he heard a loud bang, he looked up and saw that the officers were now firing at a dark haired man and a young white haired woman, suddenly a third man, a blonde one, appeared right behind of Sam.

"Come with me!" the man signaled for Sam to follow him to where the other man and the woman where taking cover from the police men's shots, they waited for the right moment then quickly ran past the lasers, but a cop spotted them and threw some sort of grenade at them.

The device hovered in midair and produced a laser light show over them, projecting a circle with a five peaked star on the ground under them, Sam ran past it, but the man he'd been following slammed in to an invisible wall, "You're…you're a demon?" Sam said angrily as he stared at the trapped man.

The woman jumped and began to float over the gunfire; she opened her mouth and out came a loud shriek that sent a gust of wind flying towards the officers, lifting a car with tremendous force, the wind smashed the vehicle on to two of the officers, squishing them against a brick wall.

"What? what are you?" Sam watched in horror as this people; as this creatures slaughtered skillfully and mercilessly the police men, he quickly turned around and begun to run for the Impala, he would need several guns and weapons to kill this three creatures.

"Where's he going?" the woman asked the man besides her, "I don't know, but the least he could do is thank us, after all we just saved his sorry a*s!"

"Don't let him get away!" the Blonde demon shouted, Immediately the dark haired man fired at the light machine hovering over the demon and released him, the three of them followed Sam to the Impala and stopped.

"Is that what I think it is?" the dark haired man said.

"Could he be…?" The woman got closer.

"Don't get any closer!" Sam said as he aimed at them with a shotgun.

"We have to take him to the boss" the blonde man said as he walked up to Sam and raised his hand.

"Sleep" He said calmly.

* * *

Sam woke up on a bed, he got up and examined the room which seemed like a luxurious hotel room, he walked up to the door and found that it was unlocked.

Outside, the woman he had seen before on the streets was waiting for him, "Come" she said softly as she began to walk down a long corridor.

"Who…who are you?" Sam said as he followed, "Are you all demons?"

"The woman turned around and smiled, my name is Sh'lainn Blaze, and I am not a demon"

"Then what are you?"

"I cannot tell you more until you meet with the boss"

The woman led him to a large room, at the far end he saw the blonde demon reading a book, "Welcome, Samuel Winchester" a red haired woman walked up to him.

"I know you! Demona!" Sam said angrily, "You're the boss?"

"No, I am!"

"D…Dean?"

Sam turned around and was surprised to see his brother walking up to him, he looked just as he did when he had last seen him, but aside from the fancy suit he was wearing, there was something in him that seemed different, the first thing he noticed was his voice, then his posture, he moved and talked like he demanded respect from everyone in the room.

"Hello Sam, long time no see" Dean smiled, "Twenty five years to be exact"

"Twenty…twenty five years? But how? You…you look…?"

"I'm immortal Sammy, how I look doesn't matter anymore when it comes to determining my age"

Dean walked up to him and hugged him, "God I missed you" he said as he stepped back and stood next to Demona who placed an arm around him.

"Sam, I believe you already know my wife Demona"

* * *

Elsewhere in the city…

"I'm sorry sir, we failed" one of the policemen said as he approached a desk set in the darkness.

"That was not an option"

"They killed four of my men"

"And now that you've let them escape they can kill more"

"We did all we could, they were too powerful and our scanners weren't able to trace them"

"What I am looking for are not excuses, what I want is for you to find all those abominations and bring them to justice!"

"Yes sir" the police man walked away.

The man behind the shadowy desk opened a drawer and took out a photograph the walked to a nearby window, and his Identity is revealed, Roland Cox, the Paladin who had captured Sam once before was staring at a photograph of Sam and Kyle inside a glass cell, a large red cross over Kyle's face, "I got your friend" he said calmly as he stared out the window, "And now I'm going to kill you too"

* * *

"Wife?" Sam shouted angrily after Dean shut the door to a room they had entered to speak more privately.

"Yeah"

"What happened Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the last time I saw you we were killing this things, now I come here and find out that you're the leader of a team of demons and god knows what other monsters, and not only that but you even married one of those things!"

Suddenly Sam fell to the floor as Dean punched him in the face, "That's my wife you're talking about"

Sam looked at his brother angrily then looked away, "Listen Sam, I'm sorry, but a lot of things have happened since we last saw each other, maybe since you were last out of Avalon, what was the last date you were on before coming here?"

Sam looked away angrily but still answered, "February third, 2005"

"That explains a lot"

"Why?"

"Sam, the world you knew is no longer the world that we live on"

Dean tossed Sam a newspaper, the first thing he noticed was the date, "October 30th, 2030?"

"Like I said, twenty five years, but please, read the headlines"

"Army burns Vampire nest to the ground" Sam moved towards the next article, "Police shoot down a shape shifter in Brooklyn"

"Werewolf killed by Paladins in Idaho"

"Hunting is now the country's favorite sport, and magical creatures are more and more scarce with each day that passes"

"And what's wrong with that?" Sam said happily, "The world knows; now we're not alone against these things"

"It all started on the year 2009, four years after you left, with the invention of an artificial blood, the existence of vampires became known to the world, after that it wasn't long before other creatures were discovered, after that there was a long adaptation period, but people still feared us"

"Us?"

"I stopped considering myself as human a long time ago"

"And what about me?"

"Sam?" Dean stared at him, "you were human for only six months before Azazel fed you with Demon blood"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"That's what I think of every magical creature in this building" Dean said calmly, "we're no different than they are, and still, that doesn't make us any less human or any more evil, the same goes for them; Anyway, as I was saying, they begun to fear us, and it wasn't long before they begun to hunt us again, only this time, it wasn't just a few hunters like dad or Bobby; No, this time it was the whole world, who was hunting us, and their weapons are nothing compared to what we used to use, so you see, we're no longer alone against these creatures, we're alone against the world"

"So you gathered all the monsters you could and you formed an army to stop the humans?"

"No, Demona and I, we…we got an idea from a friend of ours, Dr. Helen Magnus, we built a sanctuary here in New York to protect the creatures that were being hunted down, Demona had collected a vast amount of artifacts over the years, with that she became rich and built her company, company which we now use as cover to hide and protect this creatures"

"Those creatures out there, they're…?"

"They're my friends"

"They call you the boss"

"Well, they work for me; but the reason they started doing that is because for us to remain hidden, Demona's identity and mine must remain secret to the world, else we'd be exposed to the Army, Paladins and police"

"The police, Is that why they wanted to arrest me? Because I'm not completely normal?"

"They've built scanners that can locate any kind of magic or special ability, luckily, we've developed a microchip which can block they're readings, that's how we remain hidden"

"So are you going to give me one of these chips?"

"Actually, we've already injected one into your system, it was necessary else they'd trace you here"

"I understand why you'd want to help some creatures, I mean, I remember we met some friendly vampires, and I guess that if you just lock up a werewolf during full moons, then they're harmless, but a demon? Why would you team up with a demon? Those things are real monsters and should not be trusted, I mean, we didn't even trust Ruby, and she…"

"Sam! I think there's something you should know, that demon out there, that "monster" as you called him, he's a half breed, half demon only, and he…he's your son"

"Sam?" Dean passed his hand in front of his brother's face but Sam was in shock.

"Wha…how?"

"You see, when a boy and a girl really like each other, they…"

"I know how! What I mean is…how is it possible? Who…?"

"Kate"

"Oh…"

Sam sat down and stared at the floor, "Kate! Is she…"

"No, she died a few years back, I'm sorry"

"What's his name?"

"Austen, Austen Winchester"

"So he's my…?"

"Yeah"

"That means I'm a Dem…?"

"That's right"

"Does he know I'm his…?"

"Yes"

"And I just called him a mons…?"

"Yes you did"

"Think he heard m..?"

"Most probably"

"I'm a horrible fath…"

"No kidding"

"I need a drin…"

"I'm sure you do"

"Could you stop doing that?"

"Sure"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	23. Charade

The chapters set in the future will continue for this chapter and the next, but if you watched gargoyles you might be guessing where all this is going, anyway, I think it'll still be fun to read, espescially since this chapter has a crossover with characters from the shows, "Jumper", "Ugly Betty", "Angel", "Gargoyles", "Charmed", "Roswell conspiracies, Aliens, myths, legends" and the book and miniseries, "Fallen" most of this characters have already been on this story. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please review"

* * *

"Ok, now that we're done catching up, let me introduce you to the team" Dean said as they walked back on to the main room, "you already know my wife Demona, she was cursed a long time ago and now she is human during the day, and Gargoyle by night"

"This is Angel" Dean said as they walked up to the dark haired man Sam had seen before.

"Don't let the name deceive you" Angel said as he stretched hands with Sam, "I'm a vampire"

"This is Sh'lainn, a banshee"

"Banshee?" Sam said as he greeted her, "That explains a lot"

"And this" Dean said almost proudly as he approached the last person in the room, "This is Austen, Half Demon and Team captain, he's in charge of every mission"

"Mission?"

"Usually rescue or reconnaissance"

"So, Austen" Sam said as he stretched his hand to greet his son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester"

The comment caught Sam off guard, neither one of them knew how exactly to deal with such an awkward moment, they didn't know what the other expected of them, and Dean must have noticed this for he quickly interrupted.

"Austen, could you show Sam the last three members of our team? I believe they're upstairs training"

"Yes uncle Dean"

The words felt strange to Sam's ears, he never thought he'd ever hear them, much less from a son he didn't even know and that was about the same age as he was.

"Follow me" Austen gestured as he walked towards a rock stair case

"Where exactly are we?" Sam asked as he followed.

"My uncle bought this building after a millionaire named David Xanatos passed away"

"Xanatos, I met him once"

"Then you must have heard of this building, it's a Scottish castle rebuilt high above a skyscraper"

"Wait! We're in "THE!" Eyrie Tower?"

"You've heard of it"

The two of them walked out in to a court yard, before them, a red haired man was fighting a man with angel like wings "I know him!" Sam said happily for he was glad to see a familiar face other than his brother's, "Aaron, the Nyphilim!"

The two men stopped fighting and looked at them, "Sam Winchester" Aaron said happily, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Suddenly a third man appeared out of thin air, "what happened? Why'd you stop?" he turned around to face them, "Oh, Who's the new guy?"

"Chris, this is Sam, Sam Winchester"

"Wait, the same Sam Winchester the boss talks so much about? Your ...uh...?"

"Yeah, him" Austen interrupted, everything was already awkward enough without Chris making everything worse "Sam, this is Chris, Chris Halliwell"

"Halliwell? Any relationship to the Charmed ones?"

"My mother and aunts" Chris said happily, clearly proud of his lineage.

"Chris...we're you kidnapped as a baby?"

The question caught Chris off guard, "...not that I know of, if I was, my parents never told me anything about it, why?"

"No reason, I must be mistaken" Sam knew it wasn't his place to tell him what had happened, especially if he didn't know the full story of what had happened.

Austen approached the last member of the team, "This is Fox, but his real name is Alexander Xanatos, Son of David Xanatos" Fox was a tall red haired man with a short beard, he had a birthmark shaped like a fox's head over his right eye which must have been the reason for his nickname.

"And what makes you special? Aaron's a Nyphilim, Chris is a Wiccan witch and half white lighter, What about you?"

"I..."

"He's a fairy!" Chris said mockingly.

"It's called Fay, and I'm just a half breed!" Fox said embarrassed and angry, trying to ignore Chris's amusement.

"I see almost everyone here is a half breed"

"Few still remain that are of pure blood, almost all of our parents have been killed" Fox answered.

"I'm...sorry"

"Come" Austen begun to walk away, "I'll take you to your quarters, Uncle Dean is very happy you're here, he's having a banquette tonight, and he invited everyone in New York's high society, he had a suit specially tailored for you"

"Banquette? High society? Tailored suit? Dean certainly has changed"

"It's all part of his disguise to keep the world fooled, he still likes to drink beer, play pool and watch football games; He just does it when the outside world isn't looking"

"So there are a lot of people coming to this banquette?"

"Another part of the charade, from now on, to the world you're his brother that is coming back from spending ten years in the Tibet"

"The Tibet? Me?"

"Yeah, it was the best way to explain for all the technology you know nothing about"

"Technology? What technology?"

"You'll see" Austen opened the door to Sam's room and stepped aside for his father to pass.

Sam entered and saw that the room he was in was very different from the one he had woken up in, in the center of the room, inside a glowing pillar was a holographic 3D television showing a baseball game.

Sam examined the room, every where he looked where gadgets he did not recognized, then he noticed Austen was still waiting outside the door.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" Austen answered calmly, "there's salt over the door frame"

"You can't...?"

"No" he said as if ashamed of himself.

"I can remove it if you'd like?"

"No, it was placed there for a reason, we can't be too careful, you and uncle Dean have some pretty strong enemies, there are still some evil demons out there that hold a grudge against you and are waiting for the right time to have vengeance for what you did to them; everyone's rooms have it...except mine"

"I'm sorry" Sam was unsure of what to say, "It seems unfair that you inherited that from me, yet I can cross while you..."

"No, it's alright, I've lived like this all my life, I'm used to it" Austen turned around and started to leave, then suddenly stopped, "The banquette starts at six, be on time because after seven thirty Dominique has to leave"

"Dominique?"

"Demona"

* * *

It was a half past six when Sam finally built up the courage to walk in to the banquet hall, "I'm not sure I can do this" he whispered to his brother, "Come on Sam, we've lied about our identities all our lives, this time it's easier, no fake badges or ID's, not even fake names, all you have to do is say you were out touring the world, which isn't even that far from the truth"

"Maybe but honestly, ten years in the Tibet? I don't think I can pass as the spiritual type"

"Just act a bit enlightened, you know talk about love, peace and carp like that?"

Sam stared at his brother, "I'm not sure I can do that"

"Well you're going to have to try, it's time to show you off, so start acting"

Before Sam could reply Dominique walked up to them, "Here she comes" she whispered to them.

"Alright Sam, fool her and the rest will be a piece of cake"

A mature and beautiful woman dressed in an odd dress walked up to them, "Sam, I'd like you to meet Wilhelmina Slater, She is the president of Mode magazine and controls the major tabloids and newspapers in the city"

"Mr. Winchester" the woman said as she greeted Sam, "I can't imagine what it must be like, spending all those years in isolation and then returning to this barbaric and material world"

Sam stood quiet for a second, not sure of how he should answer, "It is, as they say, overwhelming, it is certainly being hard to adjust to this new world"

"I'm sure it must be, tell me, why did you decide to come back to the States after such a long time?"

"Well, you see my trip was never one I'd planned, I was letting fate take me to my destiny, and now fate has brought me back here, back to my brother, who even though I was away for so long without ever even contacting him, took me in with open arms"

Suddenly a really old man walked up to them and interrupted, "That certainly was kind of him"

"That's what brothers do" Dean replied calmly.

"Sam, this is Colonel Roland Cox, director of the NMA" Dominique introduced them.

"NMA?"

"National Magic Agency " Cox answered, "We're in charge of capturing and detaining magical creatures that tend to be...how should I put it, dangerous to society"

"Detaining? Or killing?" Sam said angrily.

"I admit that sadly, in some cases the death sentence is the only option"

"Death sentence? Are they even given a fair trial in court?"

"Of course Mr. Winchester, what kind of a country do you think we're living in?"

"Well if it were up to me" Wilhelmina interrupted, "all those nasty monsters would be locked up and never heard of again"

"I must agree" Dean added, surprising Sam, "I remember the days when one could walk calmly down the streets without having to worry about being attacked by one of those...things"

"Speaking of remembering" Colonel Cox said as he turned to look out the window, "You've been vice president of Nightstone incorporated for twenty years am I correct?"

"That's right" Dean answered

So I believe that makes you what Forty? Fifty years old?"

"Forty five" Dean answered

"You certainly know how to keep looking young, what's your secret?"

"Cox, my dear" Wilhelmina answered, "I've been in the business for years and trust me, with enough money; you can look whatever age you want"

"Yeah" Cox stared at Dean, "I guess so"

Dominique stared at the window, "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go lie down"

"Yes, you go ahead dear" Wilhelmina smiled, "You must rest, what with the pregnancy and all"

"Pregnancy?" Sam whispered angrily to his brother

"We'll talk about it later"

* * *

It was two AM when the last of the guests finally left, Sam had spent all night meeting all of New York's rich snobs and when he was finally left alone he was barely able to talk to any of the other members of the team, he'd been wanting to learn more of his son from them, learn what Austen thought of him, what he expected of him.

"Tonight was a success" Dean said happily.

"It was?"

"Yeah, Wilhelmina bought your story; she'll make sure everyone else in the city believes it too"

"Back then, you were pretending right? When you were talking to Cox about the freaks?"

"Of course"

"Good, now we need to talk about the pregnancy"

"What about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You called my wife a monster, besides, after all that's happened, you almost fainted when you learned you had a son, I didn't want to overwhelm you by telling you that you were also going to have a nephew"

"So now I'm going to be an uncle" Sam said happily.

"Yeah, has a strange ring to it doesn't it? Uncle Sam!"

"Very funny"

Suddenly Angel ran into the room, "We have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's Austen, he's having another one"

"What?" Sam asked desperately, "What's wrong with Austen?"

"Where is he?" Dean asked Angel.

"The north tower"

"What is it? What's wrong with my son?" he shouted, interrupting the commotion.

"Angel, look for Chris, and Sh'lainn, tell them we need them at the tower, Sam Follow me" Dean gestured and begun to run, "Austen has premonitions like the ones you used to have"

"So someone's in trouble?"

"Yeah Austen, whatever he sees in these dreams happens to him"

"What?"

"Once he was almost decapitated after he had a vision of Cox killing a vampire"

"Almost? How did you save him?"

"By bringing him out of his dream"

The two brothers quickly reached the top of the tower, where Austen lay in the ground shaking violently, "Is he having a seizure?"

"No...well yeah, sort of, this is how the premonitions manifest themselves" Dean answered as he took out his wallet and placed it in his nephew's mouth, "That should stop him from biting himself"

There was a bright light as Chris orbed Sh'lainn and himself onto the tower, "Oh my god, Austen!" Sh'lainn shouted as she knelt by her side.

"Sh'lainn! Snap him out of it!" Dean shouted, but as he did, a blood begun to flow out of Austen's chest, "It's starting Chris Heal him!"

Chris placed his hands over the wound in Austen's chest while Sh'lainn held his head and stared at him, slowly she placed her forehead next to by his and began to whisper, suddenly Austen's convulsions stopped and everyone seemed to calm down after Chris finished healing him.

"What did you do?" Sam approached Sh'lainn who was still kneeling by Austen's side.

"He and I share a special bond, our minds and souls are linked" she slowly caressed Austen's hair, "We are what you might call, Life partners"

"Chris, take Austen to his room" Dean sighed, "he needs to rest, and so do we"

"But what about his premonition?" Chris said as he placed his hand over Austen's chest.

"He can tell us what he saw tomorrow, when he's awake" Dean turned around to leave as Chris orbed out.

"Austen and Sh'lainn" Sam walked behind him, "What else have you forgotten to tell me?"

"Nothing Sam, there are some things you have to learn on your own" Dean walked away, "Go to sleep Sam, tomorrow's going to be a busy day"

* * *

Hope you liked the story, and please review, I like constructive criticism.


	24. NMA

This is the last of the Sam in the future story arc, hope you're liking it because it was really fun to write, same crossovers as befor in this chapter, and please review.

* * *

Austen woke up in his room, Sh'lainn was asleep at his side, he sighed as he caressed her hair with his hand, "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do" he slowly got up and put on a shirt.

"Austen?" Sh'lainn yawned as she examined the bed then the room but it was too late, her loved one was gone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Aaron as they hurried down a hallway.

"It's Austen, he's gone"

"What? what do you mean gone?"

"I don't know, Sh'lainn said…"

"We believe he's gone after whatever he saw in his premonition last night" Dean interrupted.

"Then we have to help him, he could be in danger"

"we don't know what he saw, or where he went, I already have Chris scrying for him, if we find anything we'll let you know"

"That's all? You want me to sit here and wait?"

"There's nothing you can do, and if you go out you'll risk exposing us all"

"Well I can't just stand here, maybe if I…"

"You will stay inside the castle!" Dean raised his voice, "That is an order you hear me!"

Sam looked at his brother with rage, who did he think he was to order him around?

"He's right" Aaron said calmly, "I know you want to help, but they know what they're doing, unless they need us, we'll just be getting in the way"

Sam sighed, "Listen to me Dean, if anything happens to him, I'll…"

"Sam, he's been your son for a day; he's been my nephew for twenty five years, believe me, I'm not going to let anything happen to him"

* * *

Sam was standing alone in his room, switching through the 3D channels when Sh'lainn walked in to his room, "You're worried"

"Of course I am"

"He'll be all right; he knows how to take care of himself"

"Sh'lainn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What is he like? My son?"

Sh'lainn couldn't help but smile, "He's kind, smart, funny; he is very dedicated, whenever he sets his mind to something he follows it till the end"

"Sounds like a great guy"

"He is" Sh'lainn saw that Sam was still worried, "here" she gave him a small coin.

"What's this?"

"It was his, from when he was a kid, he used to say it was his wishing coin, that if he held it tight and really concentrated on what he wanted his wish would come true"

"And does it work?"

"Well, he's only ever made one wish"

"and what was that?"

"To meet his father"

* * *

It was almost an hour when Dean called everyone in to his office, "did you find him?"

"Yes, we did"

"Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He was captured" Dean looked at the team, "He is being held inside the NMA"

"What?" Sh'lainn said desperately, "we have to save him, they'll kill him"

"The NMA is the heaviest guarded facility in the country; they are prepared to face any type of magical creature that comes near it"

"Well we have to do something" Sam looked at his brother, hoping he wasn't as cold as he now appeared to be.

"I have a plan, but it requires all of us to work, and I must warn you it's a dangerous operation so I have to ask you, will you do this?" Dean looked at all of his team, his wife and brother included, "Will you help me save my nephew?"

"He is of your family" Dominique was the first to speak, "and so, he is also of mine"

"He is my beloved, I would give my own life for him" Sh'lainn second the motion.

"He is my son" Sam spoke up, "I just found him a day ago, I'm not going to lose him so soon"

"Hey don't look at us" Chris spoke for Fox, Angel, Aaron and himself, "you know we're always in for the fun"

"Good, then this is the plan"

* * *

It was almost sun down when the team started to put their plan in action Chris orbed Sam, Angel and himself on to the roof, "this is as far as I can take us, from here on, we have to go on foot"

Angel walked up to a door, and pushed it open, "going down?"

The three of them walked down a series of stairs, "Angel, the communication's room is in the seventh floor, I'll take care of the shield in the security room so we can use our powers; and Sam, you go down to the fifth floor and find Cox, he has the master key that will open all the cells"

The three of them parted ways and continued swiftly, Chris arrived into a room with some sort of generator surrounded by seven security guards, "Stop! You can't be here!"one of the guards shouted, "Sorry, I think I'm lost, could you tell me which way to the bathroom?" Chris said calmly, suddenly he raised his hand, threw a small bomb at the generator and ducked before he was hit by the security guard's gunfire.

The bomb exploded, tearing the machine apart, Chris calmly got up and stared at the stunned guards who quickly aimed at him again, "my turn!" he smiled, "Guns!" suddenly the weapons disappeared from the guards hands and appeared before Chris.

* * *

Angel walked in to a room full of computers, he walked up to one of the machines and pulled out a small gadget and plugged it into the computer, when he suddenly heard heard Chris speaking through the radio, "Shields are down, I repeat, shields are down!"

Angel grabbed the radio and began to broadcast to his friends, "Communication interference starts in 3…2…1…" he pressed a button in the machine and all the computers in the room died down.

* * *

Sam stormed into Cox's office, but found it empty, suddenly a screen turned on to his right and in it he saw Roland Cox staring back at him.

"Hello Sam, I must say, your team is really talented to have come all this way, but soon you will all die"

"Why? Are you doing all of this? All this creatures want now is to be left alone, why are you trying to destroy them?"

"Because they are freaks, you are all freaks of nature, you have abilities that should only belong to god; you are monsters, demons!"

The communication was lost and the screen became black as several guards ran into the room with their guns raised, Sam quickly docked behind Cox's desk and shielded himself from the laser guns.

Suddenly Demona and Aaron jumped in to the room through a window, quickly slashing through the guns, unarming their foes, then smashing them against the wall to leave them unconscious.

"We have to hurry" Demona shouted, "The cells are in the basement"

On their way down to the first floor they caught up with Chris and Angel and were forced to spar with several guards they met with on their way.

They were finally down on the first level when they were surrounded by guards but before the men had a chance to attack the room began to shake,

"What's that?"

"The cavalry!" Aaron said happily, and as he did, one of the walls exploded, revealing Sh'lainn and Fox standing behind it.

"Cover your ears!" Fox shouted as Sh'lainn opened her mind and let out a deafening shriek that quickly had the guards on their knees, "Hurry, follow me!"

The seven of them ran into an elevator shaft which Aaron quickly opened with his flaming sword, "Going down!" he shouted as he jumped into the dark pit.

Behind him landed Demona and Sh'lainn, the rest were orbed down by Chris, "Austen's cell should be around here" Demona said as she examined the place, it was a long corridor painted in white that had a blinding effect with the bright lights on the ceiling.

The group followed the hallway until they came to a large door, slowly the opened it and walked into the room.

Inside was a large room. Floors, walls and ceiling were all covered in white marble, in the middle of the room was a large chair with it's back to them. On the ground Austen laid covered in blood, "It's over Cox!" Sam shouted, "You're outnumbered and out powered"

Slowly the chair turned around to face them.

"D…Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yes, Sam" Dean smiled back at him.

"Where's Cox?"

Dean didn't say anything, instead he just pointed with his sword. The group turned around and saw Cox, hanging like a crucifix over the door they had came in through.

"Did you…?"

"Did I what Sam?" Dean said as he stood up, "Did I kill him?" he smiled, "Yeah, I did"

"D…Dad" Austen began to stir.

"Welcome back!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Dad! Don't believe anything he says, he's evil, you can't trust…!" but before he could finish Dean stabbed him with his sword, there was a glowing red light inside Austen's flesh then he became completely still.

"No!!!" Sh'lainn shrieked as she jumped in to the air and charged at Dean but with a quick maneuver he dodged her and stabbed her in mid air, sending her crashing by her lover's side, a blue light flickered inside her before banishing completely.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least now they'll be together" Dean laughed.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?" Angel dashed against him but again Dean was faster and easily passed his sword through Angel's throat.

"Here's something you might not know Sam" Dean raised his sword and cleaned the blood off it with a red handkerchief, "When we first met Aaron here, I helped him by killing one of The Powers, you remember The Powers don't you? Ruthless angels that hunt down and kill Nyphilim"

Aaron stared angrily at Dean and quickly raised his flaming sword, waiting for Dean to make the first move.

"Well, I killed one of those angels, and as it turns out, having my sword covered in angel blood gave it special powers, powers you might remember in the colt or Ruby's knife"

"So you can kill anything now?" Sam said angrily.

"Well, almost anything, unfortunately I can't kill my beautiful wife else I die with her" he placed a hand inside his coat pocket and retrieved a remote control, "that's why I added something special to the microchip I injected in to her blood" he pressed the button and Demona fell to the ground with pain as she was electrocuted from the inside out.

Dean stared at her and flinched for a second then continued to walk calmly towards them. "If she's in pain, how come you're not?"

"I am" he smiled, "It's just that I can withstand it better than her"

Suddenly Dean slashed at Aaron, who quickly covered and charged back, they remained in a locked battle for several seconds, sparring to push one another back until finally Aaron got his blade right through Dean's chest.

"Nice try" Dean smiled as he pushed Aaron back and pulled his arm, forcing him to stab Fox.

"Oh…Now look what you've done, didn't anybody ever tell you it was dangerous to play with fire?" He turned around and swiftly decapitated Aaron.

"NO!!!" Sam shouted as he charged towards his brother and just as he was going to run straight in to the blade Chris appeared by his side and orbed him out.

* * *

"What are you doing? We have to stop him! He killed them!" Sam fell to his knees, "He killed them all"

"I know" Chris whispered, "but we can't stop him, he's too strong for us, he's too strong for you…at least for now"

"What do you mean for now?"

"Austen was the most powerful among us, he inherited those powers from you and he was just a half breed"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you can harness those powers, you can defeat him! You can avenge your son!"

"Avenge?"

"Yeah"

"How? How do I do that?"

"You can't do it here, he won't let you, he'll hunt you down; you have to escape"

"How? Where would I go?"

"Avalon! The Impala is in the parking lot beneath the Eyrie tower!"

"We have to orb there!"

"I…I can't" Chris showed him his back where a river of blood was pouring, "he managed to cut me when we orbed, I'm losing my powers"

"Then we must hurry!" Sam got up and helped Chris walk through the streets and alleys to the parking lot at the tower.

"There it is!" Sam ran into the driver's seat, reached into his pocket and withdrew the keys and Austen's wish coin, the one Sh'lainn had given him. He placed the coin back in his pocket and started the car.

Chris opened the door on the passenger's side and was about to get on when he was tossed to the far end of the parkinglot.

"Dean!" Sam shouted angrily as he reached for a shot gun on the back seat, Dean was trying to get in to the car when Chris pulled him back.

"Go Sam! Go!"

"I won't leave you!"

"I'm dying anyway! The cut he made, it won't heal, I'm already a goner, but you're not, you can stop him!" Chris was again thrown back by Dean, "Go!!!"

Sam stepped on the pedal and sped away out of the parking lot, fog began to surround him and he disappeared in to the darkness.

* * *

He continued driving, thinking of what had happened, he had known these people for a very small time, but yet he trusted them, and to have his brother go mad and kill them, without any particular reason, it was a torturing thought.

He continued to speed down the foggy highway until he saw something moving before the road, he was barely able to stop right before hitting the man crossing the road.

"Sam?"

Sam stared perplexed as he saw his brother standing in front of the car, a huge smile upon his face, what confused him the most was that this time, the smile wasn't one of Madness, but one of joy.

"You killed them!" Sam shouted as he got off the car and aimed a shot gun at his brother's head, "You killed them all!"

"Whoa! Sam! Careful where you aim that thing"

"I'm going to kill you, you monster!"

"Sam! What are you talking about? Look at me! I'm Dean! Your brother!"

"I know who you are? And you'll pay for what you did!"

"What I did? What did I do? I should be the one mad at you! I still haven't forgotten the fact that you offered your son to a demon! Now tell me, where have you been for the past two months?"

"Months?"

"Yeah, that's how long it's been since we got separated, why how many places has Avalon taken you to?"

"It's been two months since we got separated? What year is it?"

"2005"

"We're not in 2030?"

"2030? What are you drunk?" Dean begun to approach his brother.

"Wait, prove it!"

"Prove it? I don't have to prove anything to you! Now give me my keys, it's still my car!"

"It really is you!" Sam said happily as he hugged his brother.

"Geez, what got into you?"

"Nothing" Sam smiled as he took his seat on his side of the car, "I'm just glad everything is back to normal"

"Normal? We're driving a magic car, hunting monsters and I'm being hunted by a Demon, does that seem normal to you?"

"Trust me it could be worse"

Sam took a deep breath and laid back to relax when he felt something in his pocket and took it out, it was Austen's coin, reminding him that it hadn't all been a dream, it had all happened, this only woke new questions in his mind, had he time traveled? Maybe he'd gone to a different dimension, with Avalon, the possibilities were endless.

* * *

Dean was standing in the parking lot under the Eyrie tower.

"looks like he got away" Dean seemed disturbed.

"You said that if I killed him, you would make me real"

"That I did" Chris said happily, "but you didn't kill him"

"You helped him get away" the evil Dean argued.

"Yes I did, and now, it's your time to go" Chirs snapped his fingers and the whole world seemed to vanish.

"You did good" Lucifer appeared before him, "Sam no longer trusts his brother, he is more keen in using his powers, and best of all, he's starting to have much more trust in magical creatures, including demons" Lucifer aproached him, "but yet, I must inquire, that half Demon you created, Austen, he was about to reveal everything to Sam, why?"

"The spell was designed as a what if, I designed the world, invented the back stories and placed the characters, after that, they acted out of their own free will"

"So this Austen, he really had a premonition about what you where planning to do? He actually thought he was Sam's son?"

"Yeah, I guess he did, it was a good thing Dean killed him before he could reveal anything else"

"You were lucky" Sam Oliver appeared out of nowhere.

"As where you" Lucifer exclaimed, "lucky for you that vessel you had, the toy gun, it is used to send things here to hell"

"I knew what I was doing, this way I got rid of Dean for a while, Bella is still at our service, and you have the painting"

"Sure everything worked out according to plan, but you can't fool me, you were lucky and you know it, next time you better be more careful"

And with that being said Lucifer and Chris disappeared.

"Looks like the boss has a new favorite!" Ruby said as she appeared behind Sam Oliver.

"Shut up Ruby"

"Why? afraid of a little competition?"

"I said! Shut up!" Sam raised his hand and Ruby fell quiet, "That's better; now, to get rid of the competition!"

* * *

Like I said, this was a fun episode to write, I really hope you liked it, and please review.


	25. Eureka

As the chapter name says, this is a cross over with a tv show called "Eureka", also known as "A Town Called Eureka" for this chapter I would recomend watching at least a few episodes from the show's first season but again it's not really necessary, it is chronically timed somewhere in between the first season and there are no spoliers, but the brothers are going to satay in town for several chapters(at least two more) so It'd be better if you knew a little of the show.

* * *

Dean drove silently through the mist, lost in thought as they moved through the unchanging surroundings. It had been almost a week since he and Sam got back together but his brother still seemed troubled by something and yet he refused to share his experiences while they were apart with him. Every few minutes he would look at his brother and every time he'd catch him with his gaze fixated upon a coin in his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Sam stared at him and sighed, "No thoughts, just worries"

"Then tell me, you know big bro's always at your side"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"What?"

"You know what…never mind, just…keep driving"

"Look Sam, you've been acting strange since I found you back in…god knows where, and I've given you your space, but how the hell am I supposed to help you when you won't even tell me what's bothering you?"

"Beach!"

"What did you call me? a Bitc…?"

"NO!!!Beach!!!"

Dean barely understood his brother's warning before the car crashed in the water and they were forced to swim out, "Great!" Dean said angrily as he stared at his beloved car with the front half way underwater.

"It's not salt water, must be a lake"

"Yeah? Well how the hell are we going to get my baby out of there?"

"You seem to be having some car trouble" the boys turned around and found a sheriff sitting in a jeep staring out at them.

"Yeah, seems like it"

"Listen, you just hold tight, I'll have Henry come help you out"

"Uh…Henry?"

"He's the town mechanic; he'll have your car out of there in a few minutes"

"Speaking of which, where exactly are we, we seem to have gotten lost"

"Well uh…your in a town called Eureka"

"Eureka? What state?"

"Oregon"

"Eureka, Oregon?"

"Yeah, it's not a very well known town, listen I have to go, but I'll make sure he comes, ok?"

"Yeah, we could use the help, thanks sheriff…"

"Jack Carter, it's Sheriff Jack Carter"

"Well, thanks…uh Sheriff Carter"

"Yeah, anytime" The sheriff left and Sam quickly walked up to the trunk which was the only part of the car above water.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to hide everything, when that mechanic comes he's going to check every inch of the car"

"Hide the guns, good idea!"

The two brothers hurried to gather everything that might seem suspicious, hid what would fit inside a couple of suitcases and rolled the rest inside a large blanket and then hid everything inside a hollow tree trunk several feet away from the site.

They were barely done when a tow truck drove up to the car, "Hi, you must be Henry" Sam said as he shook hands with the mechanic, "And you must be the tourists that crashed into the lake"

"Yeah, that'd be us"

"How did you exactly run off the road and in to the lake anyway?"

"Well, it was still pretty early, the sun hadn't come up yet and it was a little foggy"

"I see, well I'll have the car out in a jiffy Mr…?"

"Cobain!" Dean said as he walked up to them, "Dean Cobain, this is my brother Sam"

"Cobain? Really?" Henry stared at them, both of them only nodded.

"Ok, let me just hook this up" The man gripped the car to the tow truck and within seconds he had the car out of the water.

"My Baby! Look at what happened to you!" Dean said as he saw the smashed up front of the car.

"Looks like you ran into a little more than just water" Henry said as he examined the car, "Look, I'm a little busy for the moment, so I'll doubt I'll be able to make any repairs until tomorrow, but I think I can have her up and running in a week"

"A week?" Both brothers said simultaneously, "That's a long time, I'm not sure we can stay that long" Sam said as he looked at his brother.

"It's also a very short time for these kinds of repairs, you really think you can have it ready in a week?"

"Yeah, I think so" Henry nodded.

"Beep! Beep!" a little blue car drove up to them.

"Whose that?" Dean said as he stared at the beautiful woman stepping out of the car.

"You really like red hairs don't you?" Sam said in an angrily tone.

"This is Dr. Barlowe, I called for her to come pick you up since she owns the only bed and breakfast in town"

"Please, call me Beverly" the woman said as she greeted both of them warmly, "we get few visitors here in Eureka, at least few that come unexpected"

"Beverly" Henry stared at the woman.

"Oh! I'm sure you're tired and…" she examined them, "Wet" she forced a smiled, "please, come with me, I'll take care of you"

"Oh baby, you can take care of me anytime" Dean whispered.

A few minutes later they were getting off the little blue solar powered car, they entered the house and Beverly showed the boys to their rooms.

"Please, why don't you two take a shower and I'll put your clothes in the dryer for you" she smiled then walked away down the hall.

"Hey Sam, Is it me or is this town a little too stepford?"

"Yeah, but I think they're just waiting for when the car is done, after that, I'm sure the scariest thing in this town will be the bill for their services"

"Yeah, I'm scared already"

They each entered their respective bathrooms and took a shower, and when they were out their clothes were washed, dried and folded upon their beds.

"Wow, that's good service" Sam said as he walked in his towel over towards the bed where his clothes were.

"I'm glad you liked it" Beverly said as she leaned on the door to the room.

"You sure know how to please your guests"

"You have no idea" Beverly said as she caressed her hair and walked into the room.

"So…uh…Dr. Barlowe, what…what exactly do you do when you're not doing the bed and breakfast thing?"

"I help people with their problems" she got closer to him.

"So you're a shrink"

"I prefer the term Psychotherapist" She said as she got even closer, almost crawling over him so that Sam had to grab his towel with both hands so it wouldn't fall.

"Ding! Dong!"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get the door" Beverly turned around and left.

Sam took a deep breath, "saved by the bell" he said as he quickly begun to change clothes

"Mr. Cobain!" Sam heard Sheriff Carter's voice coming from downstairs, "we need to have a word with you and your brother!"

Sam walked out to the hall where Dean was waiting for him, "Think they're on to us?" he whispered.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think so or he wouldn't have called us, he would have charged in with a swat team"

The two of them walked downstairs where Beverly, Sheriff Carter and two other women were waiting for them, "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Cobain, Mr. Cobain" Jack stared at Dean then at Sam, "This is Deputy Jo Lupo and Agent Allison Blake from the Department of Defense"

The two brothers froze and waited for them to make the first move.

"Thank you Jack" Agent Blake said as she moved over to a desk, "We don't usually do this unless you've actually seen the town, but since you are going to be staying for a week It will be convenient to do it now"

"Do what?" Sam asked puzzled.

"We're going to ask you to sign a standard nondisclosure agreement"

"A what now?" Dean asked as he looked at the stack of papers before him.

"A contract where we agree to keep our mouths shut" Sam answered.

"You know these?" Allison asked surprised.

"I was preparing to study law"

"Oh…well anyway, the agreement states that you will be charged with treason if you tell anyone what you see while you remain in this town"

"What is this? Some sort of area 51?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"They wish!" Allison answered, "A lot of people would love to get their hands on what you will see in this town, that is why we need you to sign these papers"

"And what if we refuse?"

Suddenly Deputy Lupo withdrew a large gun, "You don't have much choice"

"What? you can't force us to sign…"

"If you refuse!" Allison interrupted, "If you refuse you will be arrested for trespassing a private government facility and charged for treason anyway"

"Looks like we have no choice" Dean said angrily as he walked up to the desk.

"Listen guys" the sheriff was trying to lighten the mood, "This is just standard protocol, I had to sign these on my fist time here too"

* * *

"Are we in trouble?" Dean asked Sam once they were alone, "For signing those things, are we in trouble?"

"We wouldn't be if we'd signed with our real names, but if they find out who we really are, we'll be in a real jam"

"Then let's hope they don't find out, with any luck those papers will just get filed and forgotten"

"Well, we've already signed the papers; we might as well go see what makes Eureka so special"

The two brothers walked out of the bed and breakfast and headed towards the town's main street.

"Looks pretty normal to me" Dean said as they walked into a small café.

"Oh, you must be the new guys, what can I get you?" A man walked up to them.

"Uh…have we met?" Dean asked puzzled, "You look familiar"

"I doubt it" the man said happily, "not unless this isn't your first time in Eureka"

"No, it is our first time" Sam said as he stared at a dish someone was eating, it had been a long time since their last meal, "I'll have what he's having"

"Yeah, me too" Dean said quickly then stared at it, "uh…what is it?"

"That is Cordon bleu Quail dressed in a delicious cream cheese and apricot sauce"

"Yeah, I'll have that" Dean said as his mouth began to water.

"I didn't know you were a fan of gourmet food?" Sam asked surprised.

"I'm a fan of all food" Dean said happily as they sat down on a table, "We should find out why Avalon brought us here"

"Good idea" Sam turned looked up at the man that had taken their order, "Excuse me, would you happen to have today's newspaper?"

"What?" the man stared at them awkwardly, "Oh yeah! your new, have you signed the…you know…"

"Yeah, we signed it"

"Oh, good" the man walked up to them with a small device, "here you go"

"What's this?" Sam asked puzzled as he looked at the small screen.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" a young blonde girl walked up to them.

"Hey Zoe, these guys are new, think you could show them how to use the news screen, I have a lot of work to do"

"News screen?" Sam and Dean stared at them.

"I'll see what I can do" Zoe said as she sat next to them, "So, new in town huh? Have you been creeped out yet?"

"Yeah, a little" Sam said happily seeing that this girl was a bit more normal.

"What is it with this town? Why is everyone so nice and yet so secretive?"

"Eureka is a town of scientists and is financed by the government, it has the world's best technology in everything, so almost everything you'll find here is digital see" the girl clicked a button on the screen and several articles appeared.

"So, has anything weird happened here in Eureka lately?"

"Well like I said, it's a town full of scientists with unlimited resources, every once in a while an experiment goes haywire and it's up to my dad to solve the problem"

"Your Dad?"

"Sheriff Carter, he's my dad"

"Oh, but we mean like something really weird, something like might seem inexplicable"

"Why? did you see something? Wait! Have you signed the…"

"Yes, we signed those things, why is everyone so concerned about that agreement?"

"Well, because here in Eureka you're sure to see incredible things, things you might think were impossible"

"Trust me" Dean said as he lay back on his chair, "We're pretty hard to impress, we've seen our chare of strange things"

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Dean fell back on to the floor, "What was that?"

"Probably another experiment" Zoe said as everyone ran outside looking for the source of the noise.

"So, is this normal here in Eureka?" Sam asked as they all stared at the sky, which had turned an odd color of red.

"No, no it's not!"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, please comment.


	26. Truth and Consequences

Ok, so we continue with the Eureka crossover, I've been trying not to rush the story, that is why I've had to put one main crossever into several chapters, hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

"What's going on out there Allie?" Jack Carter said as he hurried behind Allison Blake, who was heading towards the head of Global Dynamics's office.

"Nathan! What is going on?"

"I don't know" Dr. Stark said as he worked on his computer, "There seems to be ionic wave interfering with Eureka's EM shield causing an infrared resonance, but I can't seem to locate the source of the interference"

"In English, please" Jack stared at both of them.

"Something is causing the sky above Eureka to look red"

"Yeah, well I knew that. But does that mean it's local?"

"Yes, and it is also perfectly safe, just a little color in the sky"

"That's good to hear, now we just have to find what's causing this and stop it to make the sky blue again"

"Yeah, or we can change the EM shield's frequency so it won't react with the Ionic wave" Stark typed a series of commands on the computer and everything returned to normal.

"So that's all? It's fixed?"

"Well, we still need to find what caused the problem in the first place; make sure it won't happen again"

"It's a good thing we had those tourist's sign the papers, right Allie?"

"Tourists?" Stark stared at them.

"Right" Sheriff Carter quickly understood what Nathan was implying with a simple stare. He took out his radio and began transmitting.

"Jo"

"Come in Jo, you there?"

"This is Lupo!"

"Listen Jo, I need you to find the new guys and take them to the office, I'm on my way. Oh! And also, tell everyone not to worry, that the sky was just an accidental light show"

* * *

Jack arrived at his office a few minutes later.

"Jo! Did you find…them?" he asked puzzled when he saw the brothers tied up and locked inside the cell, "Jo, I said bring them to the office, not arrest them!"

"They didn't want to come, then they tried to get away, I have to say, they put on quite a fight" Jo was calmly filing her nails while sitting on her desk.

"You ok guys?"

"Ok?" Dean asked, "The chick's crazy!"

"Yeah, a little" Jack laughed but became silent when he saw Jo staring at him, "Mhm…" he cleared his throat, "Tell me, why did you run?"

"Because Mrs. Terminator was coming at us with a three foot long pistol! That's why!"

"No, Jo wouldn't hurt you…much; not unless she thought you were suspicious of something; So tell me, why did you run?"

"We didn't, we…"

"This is useless!" Jo said as she took out a large gun, "I'll handle this"

"Whoa! Wait! Wait! Ok, we ran!" Sam said as they backed away from the cell.

"So tell me, why did you run? Are you responsible for what happened to the sky?"

"What? You think we did that?"

"Well, it happened just after you got to town, we were just going to ask you some questions, that was of course, until you tried to escape"

* * *

"I'm not sure about this" Allison said as she chased after Stark through Global Dynamics, "You said it yourself, you didn't find a Samuel or Dean Cobain anywhere; this guys are lying, if they did this, who knows what else they could have done, we have to find out who they are, and what they're after!"

"I know" she said as she followed, "But Human testing is way beyond that drug's development stages"

"No, it's been shown it's perfectly safe, I doubt there'll be any dangerous side effects"

"You doubt?"

The two of them walked into a crystal cell where Sheriff Carter was interrogating Dean, "Move aside Sheriff, This no longer concerns you; this is a matter for the D.O.D to handle"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather stay and make sure you don't kill the suspect"

"Actually, I do mind"

"Too bad, 'cause I'm staying"

"As you wish" Nathan walked up to Dean who was tied to a chair and injected him with a strange liquid that burn through his veins.

"What are you doing? What did you do to my brother?"

"Don't worry Dean, if that is your real name; he's in a cell down the hall being interrogated by Deputy Lupo; as for you, I've injected you with a truth serum, the most powerful ever invented"

"I don't know anything!"

"I haven't asked you anything, the serum takes a few seconds to take effect"

Dean tried as hard as he could to fight the serums effect, but it was no use, he was feeling dizzy, his eyes burned and his head felt as if it were about to explode.

"Who are you?"

"Dean Cobain!"

"What's your name?"

"Dean Cobain!"

"Tell me what your name is?"

"Dean Winchester!"

"Did you get that?" Stark asked looking at Allie, who nodded and quickly tiped the name into a screen.

"Did you have to do anything with what happened to the sky?"

"No!"

"Did you have anything to do with the red sky?"

"No!"

"What are you doing her in Eureka?"

"I don't know"

"Why did you come to Eureka?"

"I don't know"

"Why did you lie about your name?"

"I…I'm a fugitive"

"Why are you a fugitive?"

"I…"

"Nathan!" Allie called him over.

"What is it?" he asked as he closed the door so Dean wouldn't hear them.

"He's a serial killer!" Allison said as she red his file.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stark asked as he looked at Allie.

"What does he mean?" Jack quickly intervened, "What are you thinking?"

"He's already under the effect of the drug, we can test the full effect of the drug and get a confession out of him, get him locked up for good"

"What? No! he has a right to remain quiet, you can't force him to confess to anything!"

"Well, if he does confess, we'll be putting a psychopath behind bars"

"Yeah, but how effective is that drug? How do you know he's not just telling you what he wants you to hear; or worse, what is he's being forced to say what you want to hear"

"The guy is suspected of over thirty murders Jack, a guy like this, it's impossible for him to be innocent"

"Allie, Tell me, what are the odds of him not saying the truth, but what YOU want to hear"

"Theoretically the drug is 95% effective"

"Theoretically?"

But it was too late, Stark was back in the interrogating room with Dean.

* * *

"So…Dean Winchester, it say's here you're accused of the murder of more than ten murders and suspected of another…twenty three; I have to say, that is quite impressive"

"I didn't do it"

"Tell me Dean, this you kill any of this people?" Stark turned on a screen with pictures of all the murders Dean was accused of.

"No!"

"Did you kill them?"

"No!"

"Did you kill this people?"

"I've never killed a human being in my life!"

Stark looked at him then walked back out of the room, "This is impossible" Allie said as she continued studying the file, "There's no way this guy is innocent"

"The drug is almost perfect Allie" Stark said as he looked back at Dean, "This guy's actually been wrongfully accused of thirty three murders"

"I have to report this to the D.O.D"

"Wait, we should see what we can get out of the brother first"

"What?" Jack argued, "You've already proven he's innocent, why do you want to put his brother through the same torture?"

"The fact that he's innocent doesn't mean his brother is too, he might have been wrongfully accused because he was protecting the true murderer"

"Allie? Are you going to let him…?"

"Carter, if they turn out to be innocent we can get all the charges against them dropped, but we have to be 100% sure they are innocent to do that"

* * *

Dean woke up in the infirmary; Allison Blake was at his side.

"Wait!" she stopped him before he got up, "You need to rest"

"What, so you can continue torturing me?"

"What we did might seem cruel to you, but it may end up benefitting all of us"

"Yeah right"

"Dean, do you remember what you told us?"

"Not really, I blacked out after I said my name"

"Well, we learned about all the murders you're accused of, and while you were under the world's most powerful truth serum, you denied committing any of them. That speaks very highly in your favor"

"So what? It's not like it's going to be used in my favor on a trial"

"Actually, If everything checks out, the D.O.D. has assured me that they'll make sure all the charges against you and your brother are dropped"

"So we won't be chased after like criminals"

"Well, there's still the matter of fraud and identity theft"

"Oh, I knew it was too good to be true"

"No, those charges will be dropped too, in exchange that you do not tell anyone of the way you were proven to be innocent"

"You mean that we don't tell the public how you drugged and tortured us?"

"Exactly"

"I can live with that"

"Good, but you're going to have to sign the papers again, with your real names this time"

"No problem, now that we're free, there's no risk in it"

"Actually, you're not free yet, we still have to interrogate your brother"

"Wait! You're going to put Sam through that thing?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to prove both of you are innocent, they're probably interrogating him right now…!"

"BOOOOOM!!!" There was a loud explosion and the whole building seemed to shake"

"What was that?"

Dean jumped out of the bed and hurried down the hall as he and Allison looked for the source of the explosion, "This is the wing where they were interrogating your brother!"

"What?"

The two of them came up to a hall clouded with dust, "Jack! Jo!" Allie ran towards the two officers lying in the ground, "Are you two ok?"

"Cough…yeah, I think so"

"Me too cough…"

"Where…? Where's Nathan?"

"He was inside! With the brother"

"Nathan!"

"Sam!" the two of them ran into the room which seemed to be the source of the explosion.

"Nathan! Are you ok?" Allison said as she helped her Ex-husband up, "What happened?"

"He…he did it?"

Allison and Dean looked up at Sam who was standing among the rubble, dust and smoke in the center of the room, he was breathing heavily and his eye were glowing a bright yellow.

"Sam!" Dean shouted but his brother didn't answer, he didn't even seem to listen.

"Sam! What's going on?"

Sam slowly turned to face his brother, smiled then disappeared in a body of flames that quickly vanished after he was gone, leaving no trace of either Sam or the fire.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	27. Careful what you wish for

Ok, this is the last of the Eureka crossover, it also has a few mentions of the TV shows, "Sanctuary" and "Heroes" hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

"We found him!" Allison said as she entered the infirmary, where Dean was still having trouble with the truth serums side effects.

"Where is he?" Dean said as he got up then quickly sat back down.

"Still nauseous?"

"A little, where's my brother?"

"Jack found him lying unconscious out in a scorched cornfield, he's bringing him here so we can check on him"

"Is he hurt?"

"We don't know, Jack said he seemed ok, but he doesn't seem to remember what happened"

"Dr. Blake!" Stark interrupted, "May I have a word with you?"

"Listen, I have to go but don't worry, you're brother will be here shortly and we're going to find out what happened ok?" She said as she walked away to where Dr. Stark was waiting for her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of"

* * *

"What is it Nathan?"

"I think I know what might have happened to the brother?"

"Really? What?"

"The artifact"

"No, that's impossible, the artifact is not capable of…"

"Think about it Allie, that kind of energy could have only come from one place in this facility"

"Yeah, but even if it were possible, the kid would be showing all kind of strange symptoms"

"Exploding and teleporting not strange enough for you?"

"good point, but still… if Sam has some sort of connection to the artifact…"

"I need to study him, see if we can learn what it is and where it comes from"

"No! We've already caused enough to these brothers, we can't ask them to lend themselves as guinea pigs"

"Well, we don't have to ask because if I'm correct, that boy's life may be in danger"

"And if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, then we just let them walk away, it'll just be a few tests Allie, I won't turn him into a human guinea pig, I promise"

"Ok, it's not like I have a choice, you're the head of global, I'm just a liaison for the DOD"

"Actually, that's why I'm asking, we need to keep the DOD out of this"

"Why?"

"We'll tell them that both boys checked out fine after the interrogations, that they're innocent and free to go"

"Well, we don't know that for sure, the serum…"

"The serum may have caused the connection to the artifact, we need to analyze that as well, and if the DOD find out of that, they'll want to rush it into a weapon"

"I understand, very well, let's see what we can find out"

* * *

Sam was in the infirmary where his brother was sitting by his side, "…So after I was injected my head began to feel as if it were about to explode, I passed out and next thing I know I wake up in a cornfield"

"And that's all you remember?"

"Yeah why?"

"Something weird is happening to you Sam" Dean stared at him, "Come to think of it, you've been acting weird ever since we got back together, what's up with you?"

"Me? How about you?"

"You haven't told me anything about your time alone either!"

"Well, it's not important"

"Well neither is what happened to me"

"Sam?" Allison walked in followed by Dr. Stark.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to run a few tests on you just to make sure you're ok, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Dean interrupted, "I mean, he's been through a lot, he's tired; maybe he can do them tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to do them now, It'll just be…"

"No" Dr. Stark interrupted, "I think he's right, he deserves some rest"

"but…?"

"We'll just need a small blood sample to make sure the serum is out of his system, and then you can go back to Beverly's"

"Ok…good"

Dr. Stark took the blood sample from Sam's arm, "Ok, you can go"

* * *

"I don't understand, why'd you let them go?" Allison asked once they were alone.

"Well, we don't want to make them mad, and besides; for now, all I need for the tests is the blood sample"

"Why didn't you want them to run the tests on me?" Sam asked once they were in the bed and Breakfast and alone.

"Because your doing strange things, you blew up a room and teleported out, how the hell are we going to explain that?"

"Well, they're scientists; maybe they can help me control these powers?"

"Control?" Dean asked angrily, "Did you just say control?"

"Yeah"

"Those things you can do, they're anything but good and normal!"

"Well excuse me for trying to embrace my powers, to embrace what I am"

"What you are? You're powers are Demonic Sam!"

"And what about yours Mr. Immortal?" Sam shouted angrily and slammed the door as he walked away.

Dean sat alone for a few seconds until he heard his name coming from outside.

"Dean? Dean come look at this!" It was Beverly

"What is it?" he asked as he ran outside but the question didn't need an answer, the night sky was flickering with colored lights, "What's that? The Aurora Borealis?"

"No, The Aurora's lights move slowly like waves, this are like colored sparks"

"So what are they?"

"I haven't the slightest idea"

* * *

"More lightshows?" Jack said as he entered the Lab where Stark was working, "I know, I've already readjusted the EM frequency of the shield"

"Well people are getting worried; we need to find what's causing this"

"That's your job sheriff, not mine; I'm already doing my job" he said as he looked into a microscope.

Jack looked at him angrily then walked away, "Maybe Henry has an idea"

"What's wrong with Carter?" Allison said as she entered the room, "I saw him in the hall and he said something about you and a dog"

"Yeah, I get that a lot from him, you'd think he'd come up with something newer by now; then again, he's not very bright"

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

"This!" he turned on a computer screen, "Look at the ATP level in his cells"

"That's impossible, with that much energy the cells in his body would burn out in nanoseconds"

"They would, if it weren't for these!" Stark pointed at another screen, "This protein chains are unlike anything I've ever seen before, they seem to give his cells an extreme amount of resistance"

"This is all very fascinating, but it could be an evolutive trait not necessarily linked with the artifact"

"It's not, the genetic markers indicate his DNA has always been like this, but what is related to the artifact is this!" Stark walked over to the microscope, "I took a few blood cells down to level five, closer to the artifact"

"And?"

"look at them"

"These aren't blood cells, in fact, they don't look like any cells I've ever seen"

"I know, they seem to be feeding off the artifacts energy and using it to evolve"

"What's more, look at this" Stark placed a small drop of the truth serum on the cells in the microscope, "They're growing"

"Not just growing, evolving; the serum acts as a catalyst, accelerating their energy absorption, and that's not all"

"There's more?"

"Yeah, just watch" Stark placed a few drops of a liquid, "This is a mixture of amoebas and several kinds of bacteria"

"They're killing them!"

"Yeah, they're not just blood cells any more, they act like any other living organism, fighting for their place to live"

"If this is happening to the cells, then…"

"Sam is going to start mutating, and fast"

* * *

Dean was walking down the main avenue when he saw sheriff carter, "What's with the lights?"

"To be honest, I don't know, no one seems to have any idea of what could be causing them"

"Well, now that my name's been cleared, can I help, I feel useless just sitting around waiting for the car to be fixed"

"Yeah, I could use the company, Tonight is Deputy Lupo's night off, and the light aren't such a big emergency so I don't want to disturb her"

"Ok" Dean got into the sheriff's jeep, "So where to?"

"Well, I was going to pay a visit to a few scientists that could be involved, but remember, you're just company, not an officer, so don't do anything"

* * *

Sam was walking down a lonesome road; Walking always helped him to relax, he took out Austen's coin and Remembered what Chris had told him, That he had to learn how to use his powers, he had to master them; but his brother would never allow him too, he wouldn't be able to use them while he was near his brother.

Sam continued down the path until he suddenly felt a strange burning in his chest, his eyey began to burn and his body slowly began falling numb, soon he wasn't able to stand. His feet wouldn't take his weight and he fell to the ground.

"What's happening to me?"

He looked up and saw a car driving up the road, he quickly made signs and it stopped by his side, "Are you all right?" a woman asked as she got of the car, "No, I…I…"

Suddenly his eyes turned yellow, the woman gasped in horror and quickly reached for something inside her car, Sam grabbed her and threw her onto the road, his hands began to glow and flames burst out of them.

"I don't think so Demon!" the girl threw a small pellet at him that exploded, covering him with something sticky, Sam looked at the substance then fell unconscious to the floor"

* * *

"Where…where am I?" Sam asked as he woke up inside a cage, to his side the woman from the road was aiming a shotgun at him.

"What I'd like to know is, What are you?"

"What am I?"

"I was pretty sure you were a demon, but after the exorcise failed…"

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!"

"Yeah, what kind of human attacks people with fireballs from their hands"

"Fireballs? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Maybe silver to the heart?" The woman raised a gun, "I always hated using silver bullets, they're too expensive, maybe salt she raised another gun, or what about iron?"

"I'm human I tell you!"

"It doesn't matter what you are, now that I've made this" The woman revealed a large machine, "What is that thing?"

"This will make sure the forces of evil never walk the earth again"

"If that's what you want then we're on the same team"

"I doubt it demon, you see this will make sure the doors of hell never open again"

"And how is it going to do that?"

"With a mixture of magic and science!" The woman switched on the machine and a gyroscope engraved with symbols began spinning in the center, the woman reached for an old book and began chanting"

"What are you doing?" Sam shouted, "Stop, it's dangerous!"

But the woman continued shouting.

* * *

"This is the last of them Sheriff Carter said as he and Dean pulled up a driveway, "Dr. Emily Hawthorn" Jack red off a list, "Henry say's she specializes in electromagnetic fields and is currently working on a private project"

"Sounds like she might be the one we're looking for"

"Yeah, you stay here, I'll go…" suddenly a strange sound came from the house and Eureka's sky began to spark and flash with color.

"Looks like this is the place"

* * *

"I've already called Henry" Allison ran up to Stark, "How long?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

"Let us hope it is not too late by then"

* * *

Sam kept shouting but Dr. Hawthorn wouldn't listen, "You have to stop what you are doing! That spell is too dangerous!" all of a sudden he began to feel a burning pain inside his chest, "It's happening again! I can't…I can't control it!" Sam said as he arched over in pain, "You have…you have to get out of here!"

But the woman still wouldn't respond, she'd just stand there chanting, "I…I can't…" Sam's eyes turned yellow and he calmly grabbed hold of the iron bars that held him captive, within seconds the bars melted to the floor and he calmly walked up to the woman who still hadn't noticed him, slowly he raised his hand and placed it on the back of her head.

"Ahhhhh!" she began to shout in pain but before either of them could do anything else the machine exploded, burying both of them under tons of gravel and pieces of wood.

"Sam?" he heard a voice in the distance, "Sam…Sam…SAM!!!"

"Sam!!! Are you ok?" Dean asked him, he looked around, he was laying in the infirmary in Global Dynamics

"What? What happened?" he asked but noticed that Stark, Allison, and sheriff Carter were also there.

"Well, it appears you were captured by Dr. Hawthorn who seemed to be quite a fan of occultism, she had all kinds of weird symbols and stuff all over her house, she was preparing some sort of ceremony with a machine she built but it malfunctioned and exploded"

"What happened to her?"

"She didn't make it"

"Mr. Winchester?" Stark asked looking at Dean, "May I speak with you?" he said as he walked off to a more private place.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Mr. Winchester I ran some tests on your brother's blood"

"You did what?"

"Yeah, and what I found was very interesting"

"What? What did you find?"

"Your brother seems to have quite a unique DNA, but unfortunately this makes him voulnerable to an allergy caused by something in Eureka"

"Oh"

"For your brothers health, you must leave Eureka as soon as possible"

"But our car?"

"I've asked Henry to give it top priority and gave him access to whatever he needs here at Global, he tells me it'll be ready by morning"

"So we can leave tomorrow?"

"That's correct"

"Good, because I gotta tell you, this is one crazy town"

"Yes it is"

"I gotta go tell Sammy the news"

"I gotta say, I'm surprised you're letting them go" Allison walked into the room as Dean left, "I was afraid you'd want to keep them here to study Sam"

"It crossed my mind, but I can clone the cells to further the research, and if Sam stays here, he could end up being a threat to Eureka"

"How do we know he won't be a threat to the rest of the world?"

"With what I've seen, we don't; but the further away from the artifact he is, the less his mutation will continue to evolve, maybe even stop"

"Let's hope so, his genetic material will be too dangerous if it continues evolving; speaking of which, I heard you were bringing on a new geneticist for your new "Project" who is it?"

"A very talented Doctor, his name is Dr. Mohinder Suresh"

* * *

They boys left early the next morning, picked up their secret stash by the lake and then disappeared in to the fog, leaving behind the strange residents of a town called Eureka.

"So why did Stark pick you to be in the cleanup crew Taggart?" Jack asked the strange Australian man.

"Well, I'm a crypto-zoologist, I'm the closest thing Eureka's got to an occultist, Stark wants to know what Dr. Hawthorn thought she was doing"

"So? What was she doing?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize most of this symbols, I'm going to have to send them to a friend of mine that might"

"Really, you have friends that know this stuff?"

"She is very wise; her name is DR. Helen Magnus"

* * *

Dean and Sam appeared somewhere in a lonely dessert road, "great, night again" Dean said as he turned on the headlights.

Sam didn't reply, he just took out his coin and began playing with it, passing it between his fingers, "All right, what is it?" Dean stopped the car.

"What?"

"You've been toying with that thing and acting suspicious ever since we got back together; so tell me, what's that? And why are you so quiet all the time it's almost as if you were afraid to talk to me!"

"I'm tired"

"Well I'm not giving this a rest until you explain yourself"

"No Dean! I'm tired of this!"

"What? Hunting?"

"No, this! Travelling with you from one place to another!" he said as they got off the car.

"We could find a way to remove puck's spell from the car"

"No Dean!" Sam said angrily.

"What then? We buy a new car?"

"I'm sick of you!"

"What?"

"I'm sick of following you around, sick of always being under your shadow, sick of being who you want me to be!"

"Whoa wait a second there Sammy I…"

"No! you wait a second Dean, and stop calling me Sammy, my name is Sam!"

He slammed his hand on the car, "My name is cleared now, I can have my own life, I need to follow my own destiny"

"Sam our destiny is to kill things, save people you know the fa…"

"The family business! I know, well maybe I don't want to be that anymore, how can I be a hunter when other hunters are hunting me!"

"What're you…"

"I have strange powers, powers I can't even begin to understand, and as long as I'm with you, I won't be able to"

"Is that what all this is about? You wanting to use you powers?"

"No! it's everything, I was accused of murder because of you, I was cleared because you were, I'm tired of leaving in your shadow, and I don't even know if I can trust you anymore"

"What? You can trust me! I…"

"No Dean! I can't! Not anymore" he turned his back on his brother

"Listen Sam I understand how you must be feeling but…"

"No you can't even begin to understand, I've been living in your footsteps like you've been living in dads, and now all I want, all I wish for is for you to be gone so I can see my own path, not yours"

"Wish granted!"

"What?" Sam turned around and found that his brother was gone.

"I said, wish granted" Linoge spoke from behind him.

"What? What did you do to him?"

"As you know, I make contracts, but I'm also in charge of making wishes come true, and that thing you have there, that is a wish coin"

"Bring him back!"

"Nope, sorry pal, wish's been made, can't undo it; sorry"

"What did you do to him? Where did you take him?"

"To hell, where he belongs"

"That's impossible, he can't die"

"See, that's you're mistake right there, you seem to thin that only souls can go to hell; sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't soul, bones and flesh can be sent there too, only difference is, for the flesh it tends to be more…painful"

"Bring him back!"

"Like I said, No can do; enjoy your wish!" Linoge said happily as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	28. Son

Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately and it wasn't until after christmas that I actually had time to write, Also I had some trouble working with all the emotions in this chapter, hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Sam shouted angrily into the nothingness, "This isn't what I wanted!" He looked around, but there was nothing but the lonesome desert all around.

"It might not be what you wanted, but it's what you asked for"

"Ruby?" He stared at the blonde Demon, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, ever since Puck pimped your ride you guys have been really hard to keep up with"

Sam stared at her angrily, "What do you want?"

"Yeah, nice to see you again"

"Well forgive me for not jumping with joy"

"I don't have time for this, I came here to warn you, something big is happening downstairs, what old yellow eyes had planned was child's play compared with what's going on now"

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm not exactly very popular down there anymore, but from what I have managed to find out, a war is coming, what I don't know is how or when; but you should be prepared, rumors are Lucifer himself is leading the charge this time"

"Lucifer? …The devil?"

"The one and only"

"Let him come then, I…De…Dean's gone, I have nothing left to fight for, he wants a fight, Fine! I challenge him, why doesn't he just come and kill me so we can get this over with!"

"Shut up!" Ruby slapped him, "Haven't you learned to think before you speak, that's how Dean was sent to hell in the first place, because you wished him there!"

"Then I should go too, why do I deserve to live? Why should I stay when he's…" Sam dropped to his knees crying, "He's gone"

"You think Dean would want this? Do you really think he would want you laying on the ground feeling sorry for yourself?" Ruby said as she helped him up, "Something big is coming, and you are right in the middle of it; now you and I both know that a war this big, a couple of hunters are just not going to cut it, you need help; Allies just as powerful as your enemies; you're going to need to fight fire with fire, and the only way to do that is to gain full control of your own abilities"

"No!" Sam said angrily, "I won't do that! Dean wouldn't…"

"Dean's not here now!" Ruby interrupted, "He's not here because you weren't strong enough to fight off one demon; do you really think you can take on Lucifer with a shotgun and holly water?" Ruby slowly walked up to him, "You were cursed when you were only six months old, but now…now you have the chance to take that curse and turn it into something good; and who knows, you might even have the power to bring Dean back, he is Immortal after all"

"And you? Why are you helping me? What do you get out of this?"

"Me? If you win, if you do defeat Lucifer; you might just have the power to turn me back in to a human" she slowly whispered then leaned in and kissed him

"And if I don't? If I don't have that sort of power?" Sam pulled away, "If you don't, you'd still have defeated the dark king; there'd be no more hell, no more pain for what little's left of my soul"

"How exactly am I supposed to fight this evil if I'm stuck traveling to where ever Avalon takes me?"

"With this" Ruby handed him a hex bag, "Keep it in the car; as long as it's there, Avalon won't work it's magic through it"

"And my powers? How am I supposed to learn how to use them?"

"That'll be my job; I'll teach you, at least what little I know, after that you'll be on your own; but first you need to rest, take a month; get your $hit together, before we start because once we've begun, there's no going back"

Sam blinked and in a second Ruby had completely vanished; he slowly walked into the car, threw the hex bag into the glove compartment and angrily banged his head on the steering wheel; sighed then drove off into the night.

"He bought everything I told him" Ruby said as she and Sam Oliver watched Sam W. Drive away.

"Good"

"Why are we doing all this? Was this part of the boss's plan to get him deeper into the dark side? Or is this you? Still trying to give the good guys a helping hand?"

"Unfortunately, both"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam parked in front of a small diner, went in and ordered a hamburger, he needed to do something besides driving, something to distract him of how he had just accidentally wished his brother into hell. For several minutes he sat there, only staring in to his food, he wasn't really hungry, he'd just had breakfast about an hour ago back in Eureka. But he was also just waking up from a long night's sleep so even though it was night, sleeping was out of the question. That only left him two options, sit there and kill time by trying to distract himself with whatever he could, or driving.

And he did feel like driving, he wanted to get in the car and drive away, it didn't matter to where as long as it was far, somewhere far away from the god forsaken dessert he was in now, where he wouldn't be reminded of what he had done; but driving was definitely out of the question, it was too painful, sitting in the car for hours with nothing to do but to think. No, it wouldn't help, no matter how far he drove; how strongly he tried to get away and escape, the thought of what he had done to Dean would always hunt him. Ruby was right, now all that was left for him to do was to learn to use his powers, maybe then he'd be able to bring his brother back; after all, Dean was immortal now, he wasn't really dead, he was just lost and trapped.

Sam's confidence was finally coming back when something caught his attention, "Excuse me, could you turn up the volume!" Sam said to the waitress and pointed at a large TV hanging from the ceiling. The woman did as she was asked and listened closely to the news.

Sam smiled, at first he thought it had only been his imagination, but now he was sure he was seeing her.

"…_been a year since Oceanic flight 815 crashed after it left from Sydney, the plane was headed to Los Angeles when it__ lost communications and disappeared in the middle of the pacific ocean, A small group of people survived the crash and where forced to live on a disserted island, only six members of this group made it back to civilization and were named the oceanic six; Today, on the anniversary of the crash, the oceanic six are gathered for a ceremony to remember those who were lost in the tragic accident. Hugo Reyes, Dr. Jack Sheppard, Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Miss Kate Austen and her son who was born on the Island were the sole survivors of this incredible tale."_

"That Ceremony?" Sam asked the waitress, "Do you know where it'll be held?"

"LA I believe, why? Did you lose someone on that flight?"

"No, but I know one of the survivors"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

All night Sam drove from the Arizona desert, all the way to LA, he was still pretty sure Avalon had taken him to the future, he had met the Son he was to have with Kate, but from what he had heard on the news, it was possible he already had a son, Kate had been with him on the island so it was possible, no he was almost certain that the mysterious son of Kate Austen was his.

By morning the Impala was parked in front of the park where the memorial service was being held, he stood at the far end of the crowd and stared at the podium, where Kate, a man he assumed was Jack, and a Korean woman all gave small speech, only three of the five adult Oceanic six had been present in the ceremony. Sam waited for the crowd to dissipate then calmly approached the woman he so much cared for.

"Hey you" he smiled as she lifted her stare.

"Sam?" she asked happily, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Yeah, but how…"

"You said it yourself remember? If it was destiny, I'd find you another time, in another place; and I did"

"It's been over a year, how long has it been for you?"

"By now I can't really tell, I've been traveling from present to future and back for so long I don't have a time line anymore"

"Wait! You've been to the future?"

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here; there's something really important that I need to tell you, but not here, do you have somewhere more private we can go?"

"Yeah, my house…where…where's Dean?"

"Dean…he…I…I made a mistake, he's in hell because of me, I…"

"Shh! It's ok, you can tell me later if you want, right now, you look like you need some rest"

"Yeah, I drove all night to get here"

"Drove? You mean you didn't just appear?"

"No, the car's not doing that anymore"

"I guess that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, I'm finally in control of my life"

The two of them got into the Impala and drove to Kate's house, Sam hadn't been there for more than a few minutes when he fell asleep on the couch, leaving Kate with nothing but wonder of what he had gone through since she last saw him.

True her own life hadn't been that ordinary, at least not until she had gotten off the island, but she was sure that was nothing compared with what Sam had been through, she had to admit that the short time she spent with the brothers had helped her to prepare and be strong for her own adventures on the island.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was late in the afternoon by the time Sam woke up, "Who you?" the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was a young boy staring curiously at him.

"I'm Sam" he smiled, "And you?"

"Aaron" the boy smiled back, "You mommy's friend?"

Sam was left speechless, here he was, the boy that could very well be his son, talking to him.

"Hey Aaron, why don't you go play with your toys" Kate walked into the room.

"'Key mommy" the boy got up, walked into the next room and sat down in front of a red plastic train.

"Curious little fella, isn't he?"

"Yeah" Kate looked back at the child, "he's always intrigued by the unknown; you said you'd been to the future? That you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but Avalon took me to the year 2030"

"And?"

"I met someone there"

"Who?"

"Our son"

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently we have a son in the future, and when I… when I got here and found that you were out of the island and that you had a son I thought…"

"You thought he might be yours?" Kate said softly, watching Sam nod she sat down next to him, "I'm sorry Sam, but he's not; he's not your son"

"How can you be sure?"

Kate stared at Aaron playing in the next room, "Come with me" she said as she led Sam into the kitchen and locked the door, "I'm sure he's not yours, because…because he isn't even my son" she stared at Sam's puzzled face, "One of the women from the plane, Claire, she gave birth on the island, a few days before we were rescued she disappeared, leaving her baby behind, I promised I would take care of him, and the only way the courts would let me do that was if they thought he was my biological son"

"So he really isn't your…?"

"No, but I love him as if he were"

"But in the future…"

"Was our son in the future named Aaron?"

"No, he was named Austen, like your last name, Austen Winchester"

"Then that is a future that is yet to happen" she smiled, "just because Aaron isn't our son it doesn't mean that we can't have one" she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Guess it's a good thing neither of us is a fugitive anymore" Sam smiled.

"Then you'll stay?" Kate said happily, "Here with us? No more hunting?"

"I…" Sam remained quiet, he thought of Dean, his brother was in hell because of him; of Ruby, she'd be waiting for him in a month; but then he thought of all the things he'd missed in his life because of hunting, maybe it was time for him to retire, to finally try and have a normal life.

"Would I be pressing my luck if I promised I would only do small local jobs?"

"Yeah, but it's a start" she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, and please review.


	29. Unwanted visitors

No Dean in this one either, sorry, but don't worry, he'll be back; after all, he can't die, he's immortal! anyway, hope you like the chapter, and please remember to review.

* * *

Sam ran down a set of stairs and into a foyer, "I know you're here!" he shouted, suddenly a man jumped at him from behind, Sam flipped him on to the couch and with a quick swing of a machete decapitated the vampire.

"Sht!" he swore when he heard the sirens outside the house, he quickly grabbed the machete and ran upstairs, by the time he reached the window in the back he could already hear the policemen searching the first floor. He quickly opened the window and jumped onto a tree branch.

Inside he could see the police flashlights heading to the second floor, he jumped down on to the lawn and straight over the back fence, up a wooden deck then out on to the street where the Impala was parked. Quickly he got on the car and got the engine started.

"I really have to get a hybrid" he said when the loud motor drew the police's attention towards his direction. Racing as fast as he could he swiftly disappeared into the highway before the police had a chance to spot the car.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey honey" Kate kissed him as he entered the house, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good" he said as he sat down on the table where diner was just being served, "Took down a vampire nest today"

"Vampires?" Kate looked at him harshly, "Really?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I thought we talked about this, ghosts stay put, they don't follow you home, but vampires? If one of them survived and followed you here…"

"They didn't"

"You can't be sure"

"Yes! I killed them all"

"You're putting Aaron's and my life in danger!"

"So what? Did you expect me to sit by while they murdered innocent teenagers?"

"No, but you could have called someone else! Another hunter, maybe this famous Bobby you keep talking about!"

"I can't really trust anyone from that world anymore, half of them think I'm dead, the other half wants to make sure I am"

"Then maybe you should be dead to that world" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Stop hunting, retire before it's too late"

"I…I'm not sure I can"

"Why not? You have Aaron and me, and if your vision of the future was correct, you may have a son that is really yours…ours"

Sam stared at her puppy eyes, "You know what, you're right!" he smiled, "I'm only hunting because it's something I've been doing for so long I don't know how to stop, but it's about time I did; I have everything I could ask for right here"

"You bet you do!" Kate smiled, "roof over your head, food on your table and a rich girlfriend in your bed"

"Not to mention beautiful" Sam added as he kissed her.

"Yuk!"

Both of them turned around to find Ruby standing in the living room, "Ruby!"

"Friend of yours?" Kate asked angrily.

"Not even close" Sam said as he reached for an iron bat, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You're getting sloppy Sam, you forgot to place salt on the window in the attic"

"What do you want?"

"Remember our little deal? I was going to teach you how to…"

"Forget it!" Sam interrupted her, "I'm through with that!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" Ruby's eyes turned black.

"She's a demon?" Kate asked surprised as she quickly reached for Aaron, "Get out of my house!" she shouted as she raised a bottle filled with holly water, Sam always kept one in each room just in case.

"I'm not here for you freckles" Ruby smiled, the expression caught Kate off guard, that was a nickname she thought she'd never hear again. "I'm here for Sam, this doesn't concern you so back off!"

"I'm though hunting Ruby!" Sam shouted, "Now unless you want me to exorcise you, I suggest you leave and never come back"

"You don't understand! If you don't…"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" Sam began the ritual he had memorized long ago.

"Very well!" Ruby shouted angrily, "But don't say I didn't warn you"

"Is that a threat?" Kate asked.

"No, something bad is going to happen, something that concerns the whole world but Sam here doesn't seem to care"

"Let another hunter handle it!" Sam said angrily, "I'm done!"

"Other hunters aren't like you Sam" Ruby said as she walked towards the door, "Now would you mind un-salting the door for me? I'd really hate to ruin these clothes by jumping out of your attic and into the muddy garden"

Sam opened the door and removed a wooden board from the floor, with his index finger drew a line on a thick patch of salt and waited for ruby to walk out.

"Thank you" Ruby walked out, "well, see you on judgment day!" she faked a smile then disappeared.

Sam fixed the salt under the floor, "Ignore her" he turned to Kate, "She's just being overdramatic" he said reassuringly, "Why don't you get dinner ready while I go salt the attic"

Kate nodded then walked in to kitchen, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she really going to go and leave us alone?"

"For a while at least, she'll probably try and convince me a few more times; but a side of being a demon, she's not that bad, she won't hurt anyone if that's what you're worried about"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she likes to play scary but she won't hurt us" Sam said then looked out at the window, as much as he wanted to believe what he was saying about ruby, he didn't really know her all that well, and even if he did, she still was a demon, and like his brother always said "Demons lie"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam got up early next morning, if he was going to quit hunting and settle down, he couldn't just lay around the house all day, he needed a job; He'd given up on his dream of being a lawyer long ago, now he just wanted something simple to keep him busy during the day, after all money really wasn't a big issue since thanks to Oceanic airlines Kate was quite rich now.

He served himself a bowl of cereal and opened the newspaper, at first he was tempted to look through the articles about murders and mysterious deaths, but with some force of will he turned the page to the want adds.

"_RING!!!"_

"Honey! Could you get that?" he heard Kate shout from upstairs.

Sam got up and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Outside a stinky man in baggy clothes spoke to him through a long un cared for beard, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, "Where's Kate?"

"I'm Sam, I live here; I'm her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" he laughed but seemed angry, "Where's Kate?"

Sam lost his patience, "She's busy! What do you want?"

"I need to talk to her!"

"Care to leave her a message?"

"No! I…"

"Then there's nothing I can do for you" Sam said angrily and was about to close the door when Kate appeared in the living room, "Who is it honey?"

"Kate!" The man pushed Sam aside and walked in, "who's this guy? What does he know?"

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"Me?" Jack asked with indignity, "What the hell is he doing here? What have you told him?"

Kate looked at him then at Sam, "Sam could you excuse us for a minute?"

"you sure?" he asked but Kate only nodded.

Sam went into the next room and closed the door, inside Aaron was playing with a toy pirate ship, Kate's shouts where audible even with the closed door although as hard as Sam tried he was barely able to make out a few words.

"tata Sham?" Aaron looked up at him, "is mommy angy at tata yak?"

Sam smiled at the boy, he'd begun calling him tata Sham after two week living with them, he could only assume something similar had happened with Jack.

Suddenly the next room became silent and after a few seconds Kate opened the door, "I'm sorry about that" she said as she walked up to Sam and hugged him.

"It's ok" Sam smiled, "so that was Jack huh?"

"Yes well, he wasn't always like that"

"What happened?"

"He became obsessive, about us and about other things"

"I'm assuming alcohol was among those other things"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We're losing him" Ruby was sitting on a park bench, besides her Sam Oliver folded a newspaper.

"We can't allow that to happen"

"Is that order from you…or him?"

"Me" Sam Oliver stood up and looked around the circular park, "We need him to stop my father"

"Lucifer also needs him for his plan to work, if he remains hidden maybe your father won't…"

"No, he can only remain hidden for so long; we're going to have to persuade him to start hunting again"

"How? He won't listen to me and if you reveal yourself to him…"

"He'll kill me" Aaron finished, "No, we're going to have to do this the same way Azazel got him hunting"

"And how's that?"

"By taking away everything he cares about most"

"You mean killing…?"

"If it becomes necessary…then yes"

"When?"

"Not yet, we'll give him some time, the more attached he is; the harder it will be for him when he loses them"

That being said, the two of them walked out of the circular park and vanished.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam looked through the paper, "I can't seem to find anything I'm good at…or at least not completely bad at"

"There's no hurry" Kate leaned in and hugged him.

"I know, I just don't want to feel like I'm sponging off you; Dad was a mechanic, Dean could have been a good mechanic, Me? I can barely get the hood open" Sam looked at baby Aaron, "See, that's why you either have to get some skills or go to college"

"You have plenty of skills"

"yeah, but none I can apply without going to jail"

"Well, we are in L.A. you could try acting"

"I don't think so" Sam smiled, "It's not exactly my thing unless it happened to be in some sort of horror movie"

"Like house of wax or a Friday the 13th remake?"

"A Paris Hilton movie? Now that's horror"

"Well, you don't have to work somewhere to earn money; you and your brother went through a lot, you could write books, "fictional" stories or maybe a guide on the supernatural"

"You know, that might be a good idea! It could help future generations of hunters; I remember all the troubles Dean and I went through every time we needed to find out something about a certain creature or ritual"

"So there you have it; now you have something to work on that's your liking and that you can do here at home with me and Aaron"

Sam got up and kissed her, "I love you two, I don't know what I'd do without you"

* * *

Find it interesting? I hope so; and remember kids! press that little button and review, it won't kill you to do it...uhm...or at least I think it won't.


	30. Back to the basics

Sorry it's been so long, School's been keeping me very busy, anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it and please remember to review.

* * *

Sam was busy typing on his computer when he heard a knock on the door, "Coming!" he shouted as he got up to answer, "Oh…it's you" Sam stepped aside and allowed Jack to pass, "Kate!" Sam shouted as he picked up Aaron and walked into the next room, "You have a visitor" he whispered as he walked past her.

Sam placed the young toddler on the floor and began playing with him, he couldn't help but wonder why Jack kept coming back over and over again when it was obvious Kate didn't want to see him; she's even living with another man, can't the guy understand they're trough?

"What do you have there?" He asked the young boy.

"An airpain!" the kid answered him happily as he played with an Oceanic toy model.

"Can I see it?" Sam said as he grabbed the toy and examined it, it was perfect in detail, suddenly he noticed something strange.

"This is creepy" Sam said as Kate entered the room.

"What's that?" Kate approached him.

"The model airplane you gave Aaron, it has the number 815 written on the side"

Kate examined the toy, "I didn't give him this, I thought you did?"

"No" Sam looked at her confused, "Aaron, who gave you this toy?"

"Sham" Aaron said happily.

"You gave him an Oceanic flight 815 airplane?" Kate asked angrily.

"I'm telling you I didn't give it to him" Sam looked down at the boy, "Aaron, did I give you this?"

The boy looked at both of them and shook his head in denial, "No"

"Then who did?"

"Sham" Aaron smiled

"You just said I didn't give it to you"

"Not tata Sham, unca Sham"

"Unca Sham?...you mean uncle Sam?"

The boy nodded then returned to his toys, "Do you have a brother named Sam?" he asked Kate who was looking at him just as puzzled as he was looking at her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"It's remarkable isn't it?" The Devil said happily as he stared out into a field, the sky was blood red and the ground scorched black, "Up there it hasn't been only a couple of months and already he's stopped using his sword"

"Yes…" Sam Oliver stared out at the same field where a man was ripping others apart with his bare hands, "…Incredible"

"You don't seem to thrilled, you should be enjoying this, it's like he's lost all the humanity left in him"

"And why should that thrill me?" Sam Oliver asked angrily.

"You're my son, as much as you try to fight it, you know that part of you is as deceiving…as conniving…as evil as I am"

"I'm nothing like you"

"Really? After all you've done, can you really say that and believe it?" The devil stared down at Dean, covered in blood and waiting for more combatants to appear at his side, "what we created down there may be a monster, but he's nothing compared with you, what you are…what you've done is much worse than anything he could ever do"

"I haven't killed anyone!" Sam Oliver argued, "I'm not a monster, I'm not you!"

"You may not have pulled the trigger, but you were backstage making sure your puppet did"

Dean turned to look at them, his face covered in blood and his eyes pitch black, "He's an animal" the devil smiled, "He kills because he knows no better, it's all he knows how to do to survive; you my son, you kill out of the sheer pleasure of it; nothing like manipulating the world around you to make you feel like a god"

"You're talking crazy"

"I'm talking blasphemy, that's why I was trapped here in the first place, remember?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam Winchester had just finished a chapter on werewolves for his book when he decided it was finally time to turn in, he shut down the computer and headed upstairs, Kate had already put Aaron to bed a couple of hours ago, and he was sure she too would be asleep by now. He tiptoed into the bedroom and slowly got into the bed, taking care not to wake Kate.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard a bang coming from the next room, "What was that?" Kate woke up, "Don't worry" he whispered, "I'll go check it out"

Slowly he walked out to the hall, shotgun raised and ready for anything, the house was completely quiet, suddenly he heard it again, a bang followed by a rustling sound, it was coming from Aaron's bed room, happily Sam sighed and put the gun down by the door, "Aaron, it's late you should be in bed now…"

Sam's eyes widened with fear, he quickly reached for his weapon but was pinned against the wall before he could grab hold of it, In the middle of the room a dark figure wearing a black tunic and with glowing yellow eyes stood between him and the boy.

"You…you can't be…you're dead!" Sam said angrily as he fought against the magic hold to no avail.

"Hellos Sam, long time no see" the man before him spoke in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?"

"I'm only here running an errand, if I remember correctly, you promised Linoge something, now what was it? Ah! Yes, an heir"

"You can't take him! He…!"

"Sam! What's going on?" Kate ran into the room.

"Kate! Stay back! Get out of the house!"

"No! Aaron!"

"Looks like it's time to relive good old memories right Sam?" the shadowy figure raised his hand and Kate was pinned against the wall next to Sam but then begun to slide upward onto the ceiling.

"No! let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Neither did your mom or Jess" the man smiled.

"I said…let her GO!" suddenly Sam got loose of his hold and he tackled the man straight through the window, the two of them fell from the second story on to the garden below, Sam forced himself up only to find that he was alone, under him the black tunic laid empty on the grass. He staggered back to the door and ran up the stairs back to Aaron's bed where Kate was hugging her adopted son.

"Are you ok?" Sam walked up to them.

"Don't get near us!" Kate shouted angrily.

"Wh…what?"

"That thing! It knew you! And you knew it!"

"Kate I…"

"It was here for Aaron because of you!"

"Kate, he's gone"

"But how long until he or something worse comes back? How long will we have to hide behind lines of salt? As long as you're here we'll never be safe"

"Kate I…"

"Go Sam!" Kate said angrily, "I can't have you around my son anymore, go!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Nice act" Ruby said as she watched the house from the distance.

"Thanks" Sam Oliver appeared next to her, "It seems we got what we wanted without having to kill the girl and her son"

"He'll be suspicious you know?" Ruby began to walk away, "He and his brother worked very hard to kill Azazel, if he thinks old yellow eyes is back he won't trust anyone, especially not me"

"We can fix that later, for now, we just have to wait until he's ready to start hunting again"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The Devil appeared before Dean who only looked at him angrily and emitted low growled, "Your anger empowers you; if it were anyone else you'd already be turned into a full demon, but the fact that your body heals itself faster than it is destroyed…well, you've become more than just a demon, you're worst than any monster you've ever faced before"

Suddenly Dean charged at Lucifer but was struck by some sort of lightning before he could make contact with the dark king, "It seems you still have some things to learn" the devil said as he turned around to leave, "and I have just the teacher; Alastair!"

A black cloud of smoke flew in from the distance and stopped before his master as an old man began materializing, "Yes, my lord"

"Teach our friend here what it's like to be a real demon"

"As you wish"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Bobby was sitting in his couch when he heard an odd noise, he quickly reached for his rifle and walked in to the foyer, "Nice to see you again Bobby" he quickly turned around to find a beautiful woman lying on the couch where he had been sitting.

"Anastasia" he looked at her, "or should I say Titania?"

"Now Bobby?" The woman leaned on him, "Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against me? After all, we were so close" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You lied to me, you manipulated everything while we were together"  
"I also saved your life many times, as you saved mine"

"You wouldn't have died, you were never at risk of being killed with iron"

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't have been able to continue on as Anastasia"

"What do you want Titania?" Bobby backed away, "I doubt you came here to reminiscence of the old days"

"Something bad is going to happen; I want you to come with me to Avalon"

"If the world is in danger, I need to stay here"

"You don't understand, the Dark Lord is about to rise"

"If that's true I have to stop it"

"You can't; please Bobby, come with me to Avalon, you'll live a much longer life"

"Yeah, unless your husband kills me, no thanks; I'll stay here"

"Very well" Anastasia said as she walked away and entered a mirror, "don't say I didn't warn you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was sitting in the Impala, all his things, everything he owned, everything he was where in a box at his side. He looked through the box, he saw a few amulets, an ankh, the wish coin and a picture of Dean and his dad.

He turned around and opened the glove compartment, he grabbed Ruby's hex bag and stared at it for a while before throwing it out the window. He started the car and disappeared into the thick fog. He drove for what seemed like hours until the fog began to dissipate, he stopped the car and red the sign of the shop next to him, "The Same as it Never was Antiques"

* * *

Can you guess what crossover is next? hope you liked it, and please review : )


	31. Norns

Not very much happening in this chapter until the very end, but it tells a little of what's to come.

****SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!: Do not read unless you've seen at least up to chapter 09 of season four of Ghost whisperer or if you don't have any intentions in watching it...or if you don't mind being spoiled.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the Impala, all his things, everything he owned, everything he was where in a box at his side. He looked through the box, he saw a few amulets, an ankh, the wish coin and a picture of Dean and his dad.

He turned around and opened the glove compartment, he grabbed Ruby's hex bag and stared at it for a while before throwing it out the window. He started the car and disappeared into the thick fog. He drove for what seemed like hours until the fog began to dissipate, he stopped the car and red the sign of the shop next to him, "The Same as it Never was Antiques"

He reached for a bottle from the next seat and sighed as he walked out of the car and sat on the hood and began drinking from the bottle. The air was warm and he was too tired to look for a motel, he leaned down on the hood and put on a set of sunglasses so the morning sun wouldn't bother him; before he knew it he was fast asleep. A few hours later people began to pass by, staring at him for no more than a few seconds as they hurried down and up the street on their daily shores.

"Excuse me?" A woman woke him up, "Do you mind? That parking space for costumers, not to mention the fact that you're scaring away everyone that passes by"

Sam removed his shades and stared at the young woman with long dark brown hair, "Look, I'm tired and I really don't feel like working now…"

"Good for you, now would you leave?"

"What I'm trying to say mam, is that I'm going to be direct, you were the first to come talk to me so you must be the one"

"The one what?" The woman was becoming more and more angry.

"Have you noticed anything unusual lately? Mysterious deaths? Cattle dying? Odd weather? Creepy sound in the night? Things not being where you left them? Or any other inexplicable thing that could be attributed to something supernatural?"

"Are you talking about ghosts?" The woman stared at him curiously.

"Yeah…ghosts, let's go with that; have you seen any ghosts lately?"

"Why? …have you?"

"I have, but have you?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Well, apparently I'm here to help you with your ghost problem, now tell me who the bitch is and where he's buried and I'll make sure he goes away"

The woman looked at him angrily, "Look just go away, before I call the cops on you" she turned around and began to leave.

"What? I'm here to help you with your problem!"

"Even if I had a problem I needed help with, which I don't; you really don't look like the kind of person that could…or even would want to help"

"Well excuse me for not giving a damn about your sorry life!" Sam shouted angrily then noticed she began to cry as she ran in to the antique shop; _"Great Sam!"_ he thought to himself, _"this woman has obviously been through something and you go and throw all your anger and guilt at her, I should go apologize"_

Suddenly he heard a siren and saw a patrol car approaching the shop, he quickly jumped in to the Impala and drove away, _"I was a total ass"_ He kicked himself mentally, _"I should come back later, apologize and really try to help her this time"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam registered himself in a motel and lied down on one of the beds and stared at the second one for a long time, _"Two?"_ he thought, _"why did I ask for two beds?"_

Of course he knew why, it had always been two beds; he'd asked for them all his life, one for him, and one for his brother; he hadn't really realized how much he missed Dean until now. He'd been masking this with thoughts of happiness with Kate and Aaron, but now that they were gone, he discovered how much he hated himself for what he did. It was his fault Dean was stuck in hell, and what did he do? Nothing. He forgot about his brother, left him to burn for eternity and didn't even look back; but now, he was back, he was hunting again, and he was sure he would find a way to rescue Dean.

He sat up on the bed and stared at the phone for several minutes, he wanted to call Kate, tell her he was sorry, and how much he loved her, but of course, his love had never been in question; the truth was that Kate was right, he was a danger towards her and Aaron, Azazel had already killed Jess to get him on the road and hunting; and now, to think he was back, and that he had actually tried to kill Kate…

This was personal, it had always been personal between Azazel and his family, the yellow eyed demon had killed his mom and ruined his life a first time, then it killed Jess, ruining his life second time around, now he'd gone after Kate only difference now, Sam wanted to end it once and for all, and this time, he really believed he could. He'd set his mind in the task at hand, he wouldn't rest until his brother was back, and Azazel and every other Demon that held a grudge against his family were dead.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was two o'clock when Sam walked in to the old antique's shop with a basket in his hand.

"You again?" the woman said angrily as she picked up the phone, ready to call the police once again.

"No! Wait!" Sam stopped her, "I came to apologize, for what I did and said earlier, I've been going through some stuff and I couldn't see that you had a problem, I'm sorry" he handed her the basket, but she just placed it on the counter without even looking what was in it.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Sam stared at her then at her co-worker, "I…think we should speak in private"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friend"

"…ok, it's about…what we talked earlier, you know…"

"What ghosts?"

Sam stared at both women who didn't seem the slightest bit unease by the word.

"Look what we have here!" The woman said as she picked into the basket, "why don't you give the guy a chance Melinda, after all, it is what you do; besides, look!" she placed her hand into the basket and withdrew a large sub, "He brought sandwiches!"

"Ok" Melinda looked at him uncomfortably, "What do you want to know about ghosts?"

"You said you've seen one, I…"

"One?" the woman standing next to them laughed, "you really don't know who you're talking to do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What she means" Melinda spoke up, "Is that I talk to ghosts on a regular basis"

"You…talk to ghosts?" Sam was incredulous, "and they talk back?"

"Yeah, why? Why did you think I knew about ghosts?"

"I thought you were being hunted by one"

"Well, I am…sort of"

"Hi!" a man walked into the store, "Hey Melinda! Hey Delia"

"Hey Sam" Both women answered and the hunter couldn't help but look at them then at the man that had just come in, "Sam, this is…" Melinda began introducing them but stopped when she realized she didn't know her visitor's name.

"Sam" he smiled, "Small world"

"Ok, Sam, this is Sam"

"Nice name"

"Thanks, likewise"

"Well, I just came to drop off these boxes you left them in the garage last night" the man placed the packages on the counter then turned around to leave.

"Thanks Sam!"

"Don't mention it"

"O…k, we were talking about your ghost problem?"

"That was him"

"Him? …Who?...Sam?"

"Yep"

"But he's alive"

"Yeah…sort of"

"What do you mean?"

"My husband died then possessed the body of another man that had also died but was resuscitated at the last minute, after his original soul had left his body; that's Sam"

"Sam's you're husband?"

"Yeah…sort of"

"Sort of?"

"My husband Jim doesn't quite remember who he is, he thinks he's Sam, the man whose body he's in"

"I see you're problem"

"Yeah, you said you were here to help?"

"I… I'm not so sure I can help out with that"

"Yeah, I thought so"

"Well, any other problems I should know about?"

"Not unless you can piece together an old very expensive, very fragile Armenian jigsaw puzzle?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Then no, sorry but aside from that, I'm problem free"

"Great!" Sam said angrily as he sat down, "Guess this is Avalon's way of getting back at me for using that hex bag on the car"

"Excuse me?"

"What? …oh! Nothing, sorry, I should get going, I've taken a lot of your time already, sorry I couldn't be of any help"

"Wait Sam!" Melinda followed him through the park to where he was parked, "You said you were here to help me, what makes you think it's not the other way around?"

"No I…I don't think so" Sam began to walk away.

"Have you lost some one?" Melinda's words stopped him dead in his tracks, "Someone close? Who you hold dear in your heart?"

Sam looked back at her, "How about everyone in my life"

"Come on, you can't have…"

"Mom died when I was six months, fiancé, father, brother, all of them dead. My newest girlfriend, with who I was planning to spend the rest of my life hates me and wants me out of hers forever; not that I can blame her"

"Surely there has to be someone"

"There's no one" Sam answered, "I have no friends, no allies, I have no family"

"No friends?" A voice echoed.

"No allies?"a second one spoke just as loud.

"No family?" a third joined in.

The park was surrounded by fog as three shapes appeared out of the mist.

"Who are you?" Sam shouted as he stepped in front of Melinda to protect her.

Selene: "We are Fey"

Phoebe: "Norns some call us"

Luna: "Weird sisters others"

"What do you want?"

Luna: "In Bobby Singer you have a friend"

Phoebe: "In the Demon Ruby you have an Allie"

"This is true! " Sam shouted, "But family I have none! Father is dead and Brother in hell"

Selene: "One brother yes"

"One brother?"

Luna: "But another one lives"

"What do you mean another brother?"

Phoebe: "If the coming war you are to win"

Selene: "you must trust your next of kin"

Luna: "Of Blood, Of Soul, Of Flesh must join"

Phoebe: "Against thy father to destroy"

Selene: "But for your life you must beware"

Luna: "fraternal love will not be fair"

Phoebe: "Brother, brother will betray"

Selene: "But from your mission thou shall not stray"

The fog dissipated, leaving Sam and Melinda standing in the park.

"What was that?"

"Fey" Sam answered, "they've been messing in my life a lot recently"

"What did they want?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think : )


	32. Family remains

Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please remember to review.

* * *

Sam raced to the Impala, he got in and turned the key to start the engine then turned it back off.

"What's wrong?" Melinda walked up to him.

"I can't go"

"Why not? You were so eager"

"I can't go; or at least not where I want to"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I just can't" Sam got out of the car and slammed the door, "There's someone I have to meet with first"

"Meet? Who?" Melinda was puzzled, "Who were those women? What's going on?"

"I really don't know" Sam said desperately as he began to walk away, "Listen Melinda, I need your help, I need you to help me gather some things for what I'm about to do"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to summon a demon"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After a couple of hours of searching through the Grandview market for everything he would need, Sam and Melinda returned to Sam's hotel so they could perform the ritual.

"So you're really going to summon a demon?" Melinda asked as she watched Sam placing runes all over a hotel room's walls and ceiling.

"Yeah"

"Where'd you learn to do this?" she felt nauseated by the smell of the burning mixture of herbs in the center of the room.

"My father thought me and my brother"

"What are you going to do when the Demon arrives?"

"I need to speak to her, she's the only one that might now what's going on"

"Her?"

"Yeah" Sam grabbed a rabbit he had bought in the pet store and cut it's throat and let it bleed to death over the pot with the foul smelling incense.

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was, if he wanted to talk to me" Ruby spoke from behind them, "Hello Sam, how are you doing? Killed any more brothers lately?"

"I want to ask you some questions Ruby!"

"Really?" Ruby smiled, "And what makes you think I want to answer them?"

"You said something big was happening in hell, what else have you found out?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ruby replied angrily, "Last time I saw you, you threw me out so you could play house with freckles, remember? Tell me, how did that work out for you?"

"I'm here now, I'll help you"

"Too late honey, first of all, you're the one that needs my help; your world's the one about to end, not mine; Second, that ship has sailed, even if I wanted to help you; it's too late, there's no way you can learn to use your power well enough before doom comes knocking at your door"

"There must be something you can do to help" Melinda spoke from the back.

"Look, this isn't just a ghost hunting lady, we're talking about the apocalypse, and like it or not; we're all going to have a role to play in it, including you; but Sam here has made his choice, he turned his back on the world, and now it's too late for us to do anything"

"At least do me one favor before you go" Sam interrupted, "Please"

"What?" Ruby said desperately.

"A Hex bag, I threw out the last one you gave me, I need another one"

"I imagined so" Ruby reached into her pocket and withdrew a piece of cloth tied by a piece of leather, "That's why I made another one; Here, that's the only help you'll be getting from me" Ruby tossed him the magic charm and disappeared.

"What's that for?" Melinda asked Sam.

"For the car; Now I can go"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam rushed into the Impala, threw the hex bag into the glove compartment and just as he was about to start the car Melinda stopped him.

"What?"

"You can't go, not until you explain what's happening, that demon, she said the apocalypse was coming, and that I would have a part to play on it, what did she mean?"

"I…" Sam stared at her worried eyes, "I don't know, that's what I want to find out"

"Please, if you do…" Melinda handed him a card, "…call me, let me know what we'll be up against"

Sam took the card and nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, I'm going to stop all this, I promise!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam drove all day and all night, it wasn't until early next morning that he arrived at his destination, he rushed up the front porch and with a heavy hand knocked loudly on the door, after a minute; he saw the familiar face of Bobby Singer opening the door with a shotgun on his hand.

"Hey Bobby"

"Sam? …is that really you?" Bobby asked happily as a tear filled his eye.

"Yeah" Sam smiled as he was greeted with a hug from his mentor, "Sorry for not calling"

"Come in; how are you? Where…where's Dean?"

Sam was speechless, he hated what he had to explain next, they entered into the living room and sat down as Sam began to recount the events that had led him to that point in time. How Dean had become immortal, how he had somehow visited the future; how he had wished his brother to hell, his time with Kate and lastly, what the Fay had told him.

"The three witches said there was a war coming, and that it would revolve around me and my brothers, plural; do you know anything about this?"

"I was hoping this day would never come"

"What?"

"Sam, your father traveled around the country hunting for many years, most of the times he took you with him, others he didn't; but did you really think he'd go on all that time without ever knowing another woman's touch besides your mother's?"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, he had girlfriends; I knew about two, who knows if there were more"

"And did they get…?"

"Yeah, one of them did, but…"

"So I have a brother?"

"Yeah, but you can't…"

"I have to go see him, if he's involved, I must…"

"You can't do that Sam!"

"What? Why not?"

"He's not like us, he doesn't know of what's out there, he doesn't even know who his father was; what are you going to say, "Hey, I'm your half-brother, I need you to come help me fight a war against hell""

"Well, if he's involved, I need to tell him something, he could be attacked by demons at any time!"

"I doubt they'll be interested in attacking a Med student"

"wait, he's studying to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, listen Sam, you know what it's like to lose your life to this job; do you really want the same for your brother?"

"I…"

"Listen, you think about it for a while, if you decide you still want to talk to him; I'll tell you who he is, and where you can find him"

"Fine, but the weird sisters, they said I had other brothers besides Dean, not just one that mean's there's at least one more brother"

"One more" Bobby answered, "at least that I know of"

"So you know about another? I thought you said that only one of dad's girlfriends ever got pregnant?"

"She did, and only once, but your mother got pregnant twice; and one of those times, she had twins"

"Twins?" Sam asked confused, it was hard learning all the things he didn't know about his family.

"Dean had a brother before you were born, your parent's loved them both very much, but business was going bad for you r father, as a mechanic, his income was very unstable and they knew they couldn't take the responsibility of rising two children, so they gave one of the twins up for adoption. It was the hardest decision your father ever made in his life, but he knew it was for the best of the child"

"Wait, we…we met someone that looked just like Dean, well…sort of, we went into a town for a job, and people kept confusing Dean with a deceased man called Jason Teague , could he have been Dean's twin?"

"I don't know, John told me the babies were identical twins, but he never mentioned anything else about Dean's twin, so I suppose it's possible"

"I have to know!" Sam said as he got up, "I have to be sure it was him!" He rushed through the door and to the car.

"Kid! Where are you going?" Bobby shouted.

"I'm going to find out the truth!" Sam opened the car door, "I'm going to Smallville!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Melinda was busy washing the dishes left after dinner, she looked out the kitchen window and inside the garage she could see her husband Jim…Sam reading a book, she smiled then turned around to place the ceramic plate back in the cabinet it belonged.

Suddenly the dish crashed to the ground when she was startled by an unexpected visitor.

"Andrea? You…you can't be here" Melinda seemed confused, "You moved on! Into the light"

"I'm here to warn you Melinda"

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"He's coming"

"What? Who's coming?"

"You have to help them, get them to go into the light"

"Who?"

"Everyone; because once he comes, if they're still here, they'll all be his"

"Who is it? Who's coming?"

"Lucifer!"

* * *

I admit I didn't know what to do with Melinda, I'm going to need for Sam to know her later on, but I didn't really know how to introduce her. anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review.


	33. Human

Ok, I know it's been a long time, and I can't even beguin to explain why, let's just say it was a carcrash-computervirus-homework-exams delay but I have been doing a little writing, I'd wanted to post this short chapter for a long time now and just couldn't find the time, I hope you like it, because Dean is finally back!

* * *

Dean was standing inside a dark room, sword in hand and staring angrily at a man bloodied man handcuffed to a wall, "Please!" The man shouted, "Please, No more!" Dean looked at him coldly and rose his sword straight towards the man's chest, suddenly flames engulfed the blade and the man shrieked in pain as the blazing edge baked his organs. After several seconds of this torture, Dean withdrew the sword from the man's crisp abdomen. "Please! No! No more!"

"I believe he's had enough" Alastair walked out from the shadows and placed his hands over Dean's shoulders, "He'll join us" he turned to face the tortured man, "Won't you?"

"Yes, anything!" the man shouted, "just stop it, stop the torture"

"You know the deal, we'll stop it, if you start it!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I believe you're ready" Alastair said as he walked up to Dean, "You are my star pupil; I believe it's time for you to go out and show your master what you can do" The Demon placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and in the blink of an eye they were standing in a forest.

"Stop it!" they heard someone shout from nearby, "I mean it!" a girl spoke between laughs.

"Come on, you know you want to" a man's voice added.

"Those teenagers seem to be having fun" Alastair whispered, "Why don't you go and have some fun yourself?" and with that being said, Alastair vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Of course I want to!" the girl giggled, "Just…not here, it's creepy"

"There's nothing here Baby, just the two of us" suddenly the couple turned when they heard a twig break.

"What was that?"

"It was probably just a rabbit or something, come on"

"No, I think…who…who was that?"

"Who?"

"I…I saw someone over there! by the trees!"

"Honey, there's no one there"

"No! I'm telling you, I saw someone!"

"Yeah right, ok I'll show you" the male teenager walked up to a group of trees, "Ok Mr. Murderer, you can come out now!" suddenly there was a loud swoosh.

"AHHHHHH!" the girl shouted as the boy's head fell to the ground in a clean cut and Dean walked out of the darkness behind the still standing dead body with a red stained sword in hand.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam Oliver was walking calmly when he came up to Dean who was busy chopping a girl into pieces, "I see you've learned a thing or two from Alistair" he smiled as he walked up to the bloodied killer, "You know, I took some of his "Classes" but it wasn't my style" Sam turned around, raised his hand, and the two of them were surrounded by a circle of flames that quickly died down leaving nothing but the scorched ground around them.

"Ok, now we can really talk" He smiled once he saw they were inside a perfect circle.

"You hide from your father?" Dean spoke for the first time in what resembled more of a growl than a voice.

"You'll want to hide too once you accept what I'm about to offer you"

"I will not betray my master"

"Your master?" Sam laughed.

"He made me what I am"

"What you are now is because of me" Sam rose his voice leaving Dean puzzled, "You don't remember do you?" Sam smiled.

"Remember what?"

"May be this will refresh your memory" Sam rose his hand, causing an orb of blue light to appear between them.

"What is that?"

"It's you" Sam smiled.

Suddenly the orb shot out and entered Dean's body. Immediately Dean fell to his knees in pain and tears, "What…what did you do to me?"

"I gave you back your humanity" Sam knelt down next to him, "your soul"

"My…soul? I thought…I thought it belonged to the devil?"

"It did, but I'm the devil's son" Sam helped him up, "I took it from you when you first arrived in hell, you were sent there body and soul, after that your body and mind fought for survival, making you what you are…what you were"

"You shouldn't have given me back my soul! All the thing I did…"

"You did them out of survival instinct"

"No, it…it wasn't just that, I… I enjoyed it, I enjoyed all those horrible things" Suddenly Dean noticed his bloodied hands and he quickly turned around as he began puking over a bush.

"And those memories will hunt and punish you for the rest of your life, but now; you have work to do"

"Work?" Dean asked angrily, "After all you've done to me, you want me to work for you?"

"Done to you?" Sam said angrily, "I saved your soul from being tainted by hell, if it weren't for me, right now you'd be moving on to your next victim! Now you will do as I say, and go to your brother, make sure he learns how to use his powers, he may be the world's only…"

"No!"

"What? What do you mean no? you can't…!"

"What I can't do is face him!" Dean sat down, "Not after what I've done, what I've become"

"You still have the powers given to you by Hell, you must help your brother if he is to be successful in…"

"What I need to do is find redemption!" Dean shouted, "Find away to get rid of any demonic thing still in me!" he looked at his hands, "I need to get rid of the fire…the rage…even the immortality; I need to be…human"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please review, I promise there'll be more soon : )


	34. Brother

Ok, this chapter is a little bit diferent than others, mainly becaus it's set in diferent times with present and flashbacks, I hope you like it.

* * *

"This is wrong, I don't think I should be doing this" Sam slowly began to walk away, but Ruby stopped him.

"This is all you've wanted for the last six months, are you really going to back away now?"

"I don't know if Dean would want me to continue with this, I mean, if he knew…"

"Dean's not here Sam, it's time you began making your own choices"

"I know, but…"

"But nothing, you're the one that dragged me into this, you made me help you after I'd already told you I wouldn't" Ruby crossed her arms, "Now you'r getting this over with on your own, or I'm forcing you; your choice!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam ran into a building with a violet sign hanging outside that red "Isis Foundation"

"Chloe!" Sam ran into the office.

"Sam?" the blonde girl was surprised to see him, "Sam Winchester, the ghost hunter; tell me where have you been hiding?"

"Nowhere…everywhere, doesn't really matter"

"So where's our look alike friend?"

"He's…somewhere else"

"Secretive as always huh?" Chloe smiled, "So what brings you to Metropolis? Any ghosts hiding in the big city?"

"Actually I came here to ask for your help"

"Really? What can I do for you?"

"I just recently found out that my brother had a twin, but my parents gave him up for adoption and…"

"And you believe Jason could have been that twin?"

"Yeah, do you think it's possible?"

"I suppose, I mean the resemblance was sure uncanny" Chloe pressed a button on a remote control and a wall opened to reveal a computer with several monitors, "I'll check into that and tell you what I can find"

"Wow" Sam stared at the hacker's secret room, "And here I thought I would have to go ask everyone that ever met him if they knew something"

"Then it's a good thing you came to me, If the truth's somewhere out there, I'll find it"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Speaking of which…" Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway, "…Why did you decide to help me again?"

"I told you" Ruby paused for a second, "Someone else is fighting the good fight with us, I don't know who they are, but they won us some time for us to commence your training"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ruby was standing inside a circular café on a dock, "I can't do that!" she argued, "I already told him I'd never help him again"

Sam Oliver stared at her calmly, "Then you're going to have to take that back"

"How? I pretended to be pretty angry"

"Then pretend to be pretty sorry; I don't know, I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

"The deal was that Dean would continue his brother's training"

"Dean's…a little uncooperative right now, but he'll come around; meanwhile, you have to deal with Sam, make sure he learns what he needs to know and goes where he needs to be"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Yeah" Sam stared at her, "but why? Why help me? Why help any human? Why save the world?"

Ruby stared at him, "I'm not a monster you know?"

"What?"

"I was human once, I still remember what it was like; but I was foolish, I fell into a trap and got sent to hell" suddenly Ruby let out a sob.

"I…"

"You have no idea how it's like down there, and to think that he wants to bring that up here, I can't allow it"

"He?"

"Lucifer"

"I…I'm sorry, I…"

"Never mind that, we're here because of you"

The two of them arrived at a waiting room but there was no one there, they looked at each

other then sat down on a couch.

"I gotta say" Ruby broke the silence, "I was surprised by how fast you began to master your powers"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What? Am I supposed to be scared?" A demon shouted, he was tied to a chair inside a devil's trap in a dark room, "Well I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Sam chuckled as he walked out of the darkness, "I'm not going to ask you anything" he smiled, placed his hand on the demon's forehead and closed his eyes.

"No! What are you doing? Stop! NOOOOOO!" the cloud of black smoke poured out of the possessed man's mouth and flew into Sam's, the Hunter's eyes turned black for a few brief seconds then returned to normal.

"You're getting good at it" Ruby appeared behind him, "I'm starting to believe you enjoy it"

"I only do it because it'll help me save the world"

"With each demon you eat, you become more and more powerful, but that won't be enough to win the coming war" she stepped up to him and hugged him, "You need allies"

"All I need is you" Sam answered as he leaned down and kissed her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"May I help you?" a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Yeah, I'm Sam Winchester, I called a bit earlier"

"Right! The brother!" the nurse said happily, "I'm so glad you're here, he never gets any visitors"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I'm sorry Sam" Chloe said as she handed him a folder with information.

"So it's not him then?"

"I don't know for sure, his parents had money, they were influential, if he really was Dean's twin brother, they did a great job in hiding it, everything on him seems authentic; from birth certificates to death ones"

"So the paperwork indicates it's not him?"

"Yeah, but the resemblance…I mean, can there really be three different people walking around out there with the same face and no one has ever noticed it?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Why don't you sit here…" the nurse led Sam to a large room filled with chairs and tables with board games so the patients wouldn't get bored, "…he'll be here in a minute"

Sam sighed as he sat down and stared at the game before him, after a few seconds he picked up a black plastic chip and slid it down the yellow plastic game to connect four black chips in a row.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was kneeling inside a dark room, he was completely surrounded by runes and was burning several spices and herbs inside a bowl.

"Why did you call me?"

Sam turned around and smiled, "Dad!"

"Why did you bring me here Sam? Is something wrong?"

"I need answers"

"Answers?"

"About Dean's twin"

John's face became grim, "That's a past that's best left buried"

"No it's not, I understand why you gave him up, I don't judge or blame you"

"I'm not proud of what I did, and it wasn't until after that I realized what a mistake I'd made"

"It doesn't matter now, what I need to know is who he is? Who adopted him? Is he dead?"

"It was a closed adoption, we weren't allowed to know anything about the baby" John answered, "But of course, that didn't stop me, I searched all I could but his adoptive parents had influences, they erased everything about the child's past. Still…this didn't discourage me, I continued searching until one day, I finally got a name; only to discover that he'd already passed away"

"Who?" Sam shouted, "Who was he?"

"Not was…" John stared at him, "…is"

"You said…?"

"I researched how he'd died, I wanted vengeance for the death of my son, but the more I found out about his death, the more things didn't add up. Turns out it was all a cover up, a ruse to lead people to believe he was dead"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I…I never got the chance to see him"

"Who is he dad?" Sam stared at his father, "What's my brother's name?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Chloe" Sam spoke through his phone as he walked away from the altar he had built to summon his father's ghost, "He's alive, I need you to find him for me"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was staring into nothingness when he felt a presence standing behind him, he turned around and was surprised by the sight of Dean; or at least someone identical to him.

"Mr. Winchester" The nurse spoke, "Meet your brother, Thomas Hanniger"

* * *

So incase you don't know who Tom Hanniger is, he is the main character in the 3D movie, "My Bloody Valentine" played ofcourse by Jensen Ackles I had a hard time desciding who would be Dean's twin, the choice was between Tom Hanniger, Jason Teague, or Jake Gray (From the 2005 movie Devour), all of them played by Jensen Ackles, all of them with a potential for good or evil, and all of them with an interesting oportunity to play with their personal demons; but Tom Hanniger was the one that most intrigued me and who I thought would be better siuted for what I've planned ahead, hope you like the choice I made and I hope you like the chapter, please review and tell me what you think.


	35. Getting started

Sorry for the long wait, School again, it seems like every time I post something I always say the same thing, anyway, hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this one, lot's of crossovers on this one, Heroes, Terminator the sarah connor chronicles, a little CSI again, there's also mention of previous chapters, like when Dean met "Death" on the Lost island, and the Fallen crossover chapter in which Dean kills an angel to save a niphylim named Aaron "The Redeemer". Also I have a big surprise, when I begun writing this story Supernatural was in the middle of Season three I believe (I'm not sure), so some characters that have apeared on the show since then have been left out, espescially since it seems both the showand my story are heading towards the apocalypse and Lucifer rising out of hell, but I'm going to write in one of my new favorite characters, Castiel, his whole story is going to be somewhat diferent to that of the show because I'd already writen Angels into the story previously but were based off the "Fallen" Mythos which happens to be very diferent from the "supernatural" Angels.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and remember I don't own anything, this is just for fun. Please Review!

* * *

Dean was driving a large two cabin Dark Blue 4x4 Ford Truck, he drove silently through the clear night for several hours, almost wishing the road would suddenly be swallowed by a thick fog for old time's sakes, the night was cool in the Arizona desert; at least much cooler than the afternoon had been, he sighed as he stopped at a gas station to refuel the truck, which consumed fuel at a speed his beloved Impala would never be able to compete with.

After refueling he walked into the store grabbed some chips, a couple of candy bars and poured himself a cup of coffee then walked up to the counter and payed.

Once he was back on the road he pulled down the sunvisor and withdrew a photograph of a young boy, "John…" he said to himself as he continued examining the photo while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Flashback "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean walked rapidly down a lonely country road, he'd learned many things in hell, Alastair and the devil himself had believed him to be a real demon…he'd been a real demon, and hence they had entrusted him with knowledge; spells and rituals filled his mind, he'd become an expert in the dark arts, but all of this was useless to him, what he wanted….what he most desired was away to go back; to forget what he had learned, to lose what he had gained and to be able to call himself human once again.

With his sword sheathed on his back he walked until he reached a small town, he walked up main street then walked into a diner, ha placed a hands inside his pockets and noticed he didn't have any money, not even a wallet, "Well I'll be damned" he began to turn away.

"Waitress, a beer and a cheeseburger for my friend that just walked through the door please!"

"Do I Know you?" Dean asked the elderly woman sitting in one of the stalls.

"No you don't, but I know you Dean Winchester"

"How do you know my name?" Dean sat down next to the woman, "Who are you?"

"My name is Angela Petrelli, and I know your name, because I dreamt it"

"You dreamt it?"

"Yes, and I dreamt you…here in this very moment"

"All right, I'll bite, what happened in this dream?"

"You ate your burger and we talked" Angela answered as the waitress served Dean his meal.

"So you dreamt all this?" Dean looked at the cheese burger reluctantly.

"Eat up, I'm sure you must be hungry, how long has it been since you last ate? How long were you in hell?"

"How do you know that?" Dean said angrily.

"I know a lot of things, like what you're looking for"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"For a way to be human again" Angela answered calmly, "I can tell you that you will be successful in your quest"

"I will?" Dean surrendered to the hunger and picked up the patty, "How?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it's something you must find on your own, else you risk changing the future and end up never finding it at all"

"Ok, so what can you tell me?"

"What you already know, Lucifer is rising"

"So? There's nothing we can do about it"

"See, that's your first step towards humanity"

"What?"

"You don't care anymore, Samuel Oliver freed you from Hell and gave you back your conscience, yet you wouldn't help him stop Lucifer, you don't care what happens to humanity because you are not human!"

"Look Mrs. I know it all, I…"

"If you wanna be human start acting like one, think back, if this were going to happen before you went to hell, would you really not give a damn?"

Dean swallowed the bitter bite in his mouth and lowered his head, "What do I do? How do I become human?"

"I told you, I can't tell you"

"Then tell me something else! Get me started on this journey!"

"Very well, In my dreams, you don't become human, until you stop Lucifer"

"Lucifer? And how do I stop him? He's the Devil!"

"You stop him, but you can't do it alone"

"Then who? Who helps me? My brother? Ruby? Sam Oliver? Who?"

"I do" A man's voice interrupted the conversation.

Dean turned around to find that they were no longer at the diner, but in some sort of barn, "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord"

"And you're supposed to help me?" Dean scuffed as he turned away, "I've met you're kind before, You're no more holly than the devil you ask me to stop"

"Dean!"

Angela stopped him but Dean continued talking, "Hasn't he told you?" Dean pointed at the blue eyed angel, "About The Powers, the Nyphilim, The Redeemer!"

"The Redeemer was thought to be myth invented by the fallen, Camael proved us wrong"

"Is he safe?" Dean looked towards Castiel, "Aaron, the redeemer, is he safe?"

Castiel stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "He lives, and he is no longer hunted by the Powers"

"Dean, you are destined to stop Lucifer" Angela turned him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm tired of destiny and being where I need to be"

"I know, but it is a price we all must pay, you asked me to get you started on your journey, here" Angela handed him a photograph.

"A boy?"

"he is one of those who will help you stop the approaching nightmare, but his life is in danger, you must save him so that he may help you save the world"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""End Flashback" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The sun was rising in the horizon behind him, he had driven all afternoon on the Truck Angela had given him, eaten with her money, but he didn't mind, it was she that had wanted him to take on her stupid quest the least she could do was pay for it.

Dean got out of the truck and looked at the photograph again then at some writing in the back, "You're in the right place" Castiel appeared next to him, "Just not the right time"

"I know that" Dean answered coldly, "Too early...or late?"

"Early!" Castiel walked up to him, "When Angela gave you the instructions, she expected you to rest"

"I don't need to rest" Dean looked around but all he could see were warehouses.

"Yes, you do" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead and the whole world seemed to fade to black.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean woke up to the sound of gunshots, he was laying on the truck's seat, he slowly raised his head and looked out the window, the gunshots were coming from inside one of the warehouses, he quickly got up, grabbed his sword and ran towards the firing.

Inside the warehouse he saw a man standing in the center with a machine gun on his hand. To one side, a man was shooting at the man in the center, to the other a woman did the same, and to the back a young girl seemed to be protecting the boy he had been sent there to save.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" he said as he ran for cover next to the woman, "Ok, you're shooting to kill right?"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked surprised as she changed her aim towards Dean, "Who are you?"

"Look lady, all I know is that I was sent here to protect that boy"

The woman stared at him, then at the boy then at the man in the center, "Yeah, shoot to kill, if you can"

Dean withdrew his hand gun and with one fast move shot the man on the head, "There, all done" suddenly the man turned around to reveal half his face made of metal and a glowing red eye, "What the…?"

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" the woman laughed, but then became serious again, "Wait! You thought he was human? You don't know what you just got yourself into"

"Well…" Dean stood out of cover and withdrew his sword, "Neither does he" Calmly Dean walked up to the robot.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

"Honey, the devil couldn't kill me" Dean rose his sword and the man who quickly began firing the machine gun at him, "Better luck next time" Dean smiled and with a quick slash decapitated the robot.

"The chip in his head!" the woman shouted, "Destroy it!"

Dean did as she said, and with a couple of slices completely destroyed the thing.

""Who are you?" everyone walked up to him with guns raised, "The machine shot you, and you…"

"If it couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" Dean placed the tip of his sword on the woman's gun and used it to lower it, "My name is Dean Winchester, I was sent here to protect John Connor, may I ask who all of you are?"

"I'm Sarah, John's mom, this is Derek Reese, John's…"

"Protector" Derek interrupted.

"Right, this is Cameron, and you already seem to know John"

"Well, one of you isn't who you say you are"

"What?" Sarah looked puzzled then looked at Cameron, "Well, she's a…"

"A machine like that one" Dean pointed at the broken T-800, "I know"

"How do you know?"

"She has no soul, but that's not who I'm talking about" Dean raised his gun and aimed it at Derek.

"Woah!" John stepped in between Derek and Dean, "Put down your gun! You're here to protect me right? Then you can't shoot me!"

"You don't know what you're doing kid"

"I do, you're the one we don't know, you're the one we can't trust"

"You're right about me, but you're wrong about him, and I can prove it"

"Then prove it!" Cameron said calmly.

"What?" John looked at her angrily but she just remained calm.

"If there's a chance Derek Reese is a danger to John Connor, we need to know; if he can prove it, let him"

John looked at his mom who only nodded, "What? You can't be serious?"

"John, I know you like him because of who he is, but how much do we really know about him?" Sarah turned to face Dean, "If you can prove it, then go ahead"

"Fine" Dean smiled then pulled the trigger on his gun, and hitting Derek on the forehead.

"No!" John shouted as he raised his gun and aimed it at Dean, "Why? Why'd you kill him?"

"I didn't" Dean said calmly, "But I will"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hahaha!"

Everyone turned around to see Derek lying on the ground laughing with a bullet hole in his head.

"Go on John!" he slowly stood up and stared at them with pitch black eyes, "avenge me, avenge your dear old uncle!"

"How?"

"He's not your uncle John, your uncle is dead"

"That's right, but don't worry, I didn't kill him" Derek said happily as he took a step towards him, "A man can only survive so many shoot outs protecting his nephew before someone finally get's him, but I knew how much he meant to you, how you would feel knowing that he died for you, so I decided to spare you the pain."

"Don't listen to him John" Dean pushed the kid back, "He's trying to mess with your head"

"I decided to play dress up, I took your dear old uncle out for a spin, trying to get close to you; close enough to…I dunno, kill you"

"That's it!" Dean raised his sword but before he could strike Derek ran towards Sarah and raised her by the throat with a single hand.

"But first" Derek laughed as he began to apply pressure to Sarah's trachea, "I'm going to kill your mommy and the robot bitch!"

"Mom!" John shouted as he ran to aid her but Dean stopped him.

"I'll save her" he raised his sword again.

Derek threw Sarah against the wall and turned around just in time to see as Dean stabbed the sword right through him, the wound began to shine and Derek fell limp to the ground.

"Demon's dead"

"Mom!" John ran to his mother's side, "Mom! Are you ok?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean pulled a soda out of a machine and looked towards John and Cameron who were sitting quietly in the hospital waiting room. He walked up to them and offered the drink to John who just stared back angrily at him.

"I know how you feel" Dean sat down next to him.

"How I feel?" John replied angrily, "You killed my uncle, and my mom…she…"

"I didn't kill your uncle, the demon back there wasn't the man you knew; and your mother, we'll see, she seems like tough old bird, I know she'll make it through"

"Derek" Cameron interrupted, "How did you know it wasn't him? I wasn't able to read anything different about him?"

"I went to hell, literally; when I came back, I was different, it seems I can sense demons" Dean turned to face a woman that passed before them, "and other things"

"Other things?" John asked confused.

"you don't want to know"

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Baum's family?" a doctor walked up to them.

"Yeah, how is she?" John quickly asked, "she suffered a severe head trauma, we'll have to keep her here for observation a day or two, but you can go in and see her now"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The three of them entered Sarah's room and saw her laying on the bed, "Mom?" John whispered as he sat down next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she forced a smile, "what happened? What's he doing here?" she looked at Dean.

"He killed the demon"

"Derek" her eyes widened as she remembered, "How's it possible?"

"Apparently it is" John tried to calm her, "Even Cameron is having a hard time computing it"

"is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Unfortunately not"

"What are you doing here?" Everyone turned around to see Dean talking to a wall.

"What's he doing?" Sarah asked John who was just as confused as she was.

"Don't worry" Death was disguised as a nurse, she sat down on a couch in front of Dean and smiled, "She's not going to die…not yet anyway; it's not her time"

"Uhm…Dean?" John kept staring at the hunter, "Who are you talking to?"

"They can't see me Dean" Death chuckled, "Looks like they think you're crazy"

"Death" Dean answered calmly, "apparently he wants you to think I'm nuts"

"That's not the only reason I'm here" Death said calmly, "I'm here to give you a little heads up, you're not the only monster the devil's created for his apocalypse, and the others…let's just say they don't share your point of view"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"What's it saying?" Cameron asked as she stared at them trying to pick up any sort of odd reading in her sensors, "Death, what's it saying?"

"Incredible isn't she?" Death examined Cameron's face, "You can barely tell she's not human, yet she's a monster all on her own"

"Answer me!" Dean was growing impatient, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I take people when their time comes Dean; I'm not evil, I just keep the order of things"

"Yeah, right"

"Believe what you want; I've said what I came here to say, now I must go" And just as quick as she had appeared Death disappeared into thin air.

"What is it?" Sarah asked once she noticed Dean's attention had returned to them, "What did it tell you?"

"Something…something personal" Dean rushed out of the room but bumped into a familiar face just outside the door.

"Great, what do you want?"

Castiel handed him a box.

"What's this?"

"A gift"

"Gift?"

"You're belongings, everything you had on you the day you were sent to hell"

"Ring!!!!!" Dean looked inside the box and saw it was his cell phone.

"You should answer" Castiel turned around and vanished into thin air.

"Great!" Dean said as he struggled with the box on one hand and the phone on the other, "Yeah…hello?"

"_Hi…Dean? Is that you?"_

"Yeah…who is this?"

"_It's Nick, Nick strokes, you kidnapped me in Vegas remember?"_

"Oh yeah, Nick; what is it? I didn't think we'd ever hear from you again after what happened"

"_Yeah well, a very strange case came in; I think its right up your alley__, I need your help"_

* * *

_Liked it? I hope so, please review and tell me what you thought._


	36. Welcome to Miami

First of all, I wanna start by thanking wildflower1014 for her reviews; reviews always seem to cheer up my day, chapter I'm going back to Sam again, this is the way I generally like to write, one Dean centered chapter, then one Sam centered then dean again then sam and so on,at first I reall didn't have an Idea for this chapter and I just began to write what I thought should happen after the last sam chapter, but once Istarted, the ideas just wouldn't stop flowing so I'm hoping for a kind of big story arc, probably three or four chapters, hope you like it. this time the crossovers are, "Bloody Valentine" since I introduced Tom Hanniger a couple of chapters ago, "Smallville" since Chloe is going to start helping Sam out every once in a while, "Heroes" because Angela Petrelli makes another surprise visit, and the main crossover is with a show called "Burn Notice" the show is about a spy who gets burned (not literally, more like black listed) and now has to do small jobs helping people to make a living and find out who burned him, with the help of his exgirlfriend Fiona, and his friend Sam Axe.

Note: I hate having so many Sams in the story, sorry if it gets confusing, normally I use lastnames to explain who's who, and when they're not together, I use the last name once then just call them Sam, I hope you don't get confused so you can better enjoy the story.

* * *

"So you actually do this?" Tom asked as he loaded a gun, "Hunt this things for a living?"

"Yeah" Sam answered calmly as he too prepared his weapon.

"Why?"

"Because someone has to" Ruby answered as she opened the hotel door and stepped outside, followed by the two brothers, "The moon's up, the beast will start hunting any time now"

"We know who it is, why not just go face him before he turns?"

"Because we need to be sure it is him, and even if it is, who'd you rather shoot in cold blood? A 58 year old farmer or a hungry werewolf trying to kill you?"

"We should hurry" Ruby interrupted, "before he get's the chance to kill anyone else…or worse"

"Worse?"

"Infect them" Sam answered calmly. The three of them waited behind an old fence, before them a large farmhouse stood in the middle of a clearing, "The lights are still on, he won't turn until he's asleep"

"Lights on don't mean he's not turning already" Ruby started walking up to the house.

"Ruby wait! If he's turned he'll smell you the second you…" suddenly the door flew open as a large creature covered in black fur ran towards the red demon, "Watch out!" Sam tackled Ruby just as the creature flew over their heads, "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Oh no, Tom!"

"Bang!!!"

The creature fell to the ground as Tom's hands shivered, Sam ran to his brother's side to see if he was alright while Ruby examined the creature, "Nice aim, right in the heart"

"I killed it?" Tom asked surprised.

"Yes you did, look like you really are a Winchester"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam separated himself from Tom and Ruby who were setting fire to the corps and withdrew his cellphone.

"Watchtower" a voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Chloe it's me"

"Hey Sam, how'd it go with the werewolf"

"Great, we've just finished"

"And you're asking to see if I've found anything else?"

"Yeah"

"Don't you ever rest?"

"Not really, and with your help in finding and filtering cases, our efficiency has grown exponentially"

"Tell me about it, it's been only a month and you and your Scooby gang have already taken down three ghosts, a demon, a vampire nest and now a werewolf, you're going to wear yourself out"

"We're all right"

"Ok, if you insist, I found a few unusual things going on in Miami

"Miami? I thought I told you…"

"No big cities, I know, but there's something strange going on, and I think you should check it out"

"How strange?"

"I'll send you the articles so you can decide for yourself"

"Yeah, ok I got them" Sam said as he looked over the articles in his cell phone.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll go check it out" Sam sighed as he looked over to where Tom was sitting on the hood of the impala staring at the fire, "There's one more thing"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to investigate something"

"That's what I'm here for"

"It's Tom, I know he entered that mental institution voluntarily, but he won't tell me why, and recently he's been waking up in the middle of the night tormented by nightmares"

"Are you sure this is how you wanna find out? Why not try asking him?"

"I have, but every time I do he evades the question, if he's in trouble, or if some thing's hunting him, I need to know what"

"The problem is, the thing hunting him may not be what you usually hunt, we all have our personal demons Sam, ones we must face alone"

"Yeah, but even though we have to face them alone, we always need help, even if it is just a shoulder to lean on every once in a while"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam drove silently while Tom stared out the window and Ruby sat quietly in the back seat, "So, Dean my twin brother, what was he like?" Tom broke the silence.

"What?"

"You told me about his deal, and that he was sent to hell, but aside from that, you never speak much of him"

"Yeah, I guess I feel guilty, it was my fault he made the deal in the first place after all"

"I'm sorry, if you don't wanna…"

"It's alright, I guess if I found out I had a twin brother I'd like to know about him too, so? What do you wanna know?"

"Well, what was he like?"

"He was great, I mean he was brave, strong, when it came to hunting the guy was always right, I mean sometimes he could be a real jerk, but he was my older brother, it came with the territory; most of the time he was the best brother ever"

"Sounds like you two were pretty close"

"Close?" Ruby laughed, "If they'd been any closer it'd be taboo"

Sam stared at her through the rear view mirror then returned his eyesight to the road, "Our father wasn't really there for us, so Dean practically raised me on his own"

"I see"

"How about you? What was your childhood like? I bet it was better than being on the road all the time, sleeping in motel rooms and handling guns at the age of eight"

"You'd think so" Tom said as he turned to look outside the window, "it was pretty good at first, my parents, they weren't that bad, treated me well, made sure I had everything I needed, but then…"

"What happened?"

"I started working in the family business"

"What was that?"

Tom closed his eyes and laid back his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter now, it's all in the past"

"Guy's a natural storyteller" Ruby rolled her eyes.

Sam looked at his brother trying to forget painful memories then at Ruby filing her nails in the backseat then back out to the road, soon the only sounds were that of the tires rolling and the mosquitoes smashing on the windshield.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" Miami "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"_My name is Michael Westen, I used to be a spy until I was burned. When you__'re burned, you've got nothing; No cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decide to dump you in; in my case, Miami. You rely on any one that's still talking to you; Fiona, a trigger happy ex-girlfriend, Sam Axe, a friend who's informing on me to the FBI, and when I'm desperate enough, Family. Bottom line is, until you find out who burned you, you're not going anywhere. And so, I do whatever work comes my way, today was no different."_

Michael stepped in to his apartment juggling between the keys, the door, and a bag of groceries.

"Hello Michael"

Michael turned around surprised, "Why do I bother to put in new locks every few days if everyone just keeps getting in?"

"Maybe you should get a dog?" an elder woman said calmly while Michael placed the groceries in the fridge.

"So…are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I need your help Michael"

"My help?" he laughed, "and why would I help the strange woman who broke into y apartment?"

"Money's no problem if that's what you want, but I can also help you find out who burned you, I can give you a name"

"I'm listening" Michael said as he opened a yogurt.

"I need you to find a boy, a very special young boy" the woman handed him a photograph.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Franklin"

"And what are you his grandmother?"

"Just someone looking out for him"

"And does the kind soul have a name?"

"Angela, Angela Petrelli"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What was so important that we had to come all the way to Miami?" Ruby asked as she leaned on the car, "not that I mind, this body was beginning to get a little pale"

"A missing child" Sam answered.

"A child?" Ruby stared at him, "all this way, and we're here to look for a child?"

"A boy to be precise" Sam opened his cell phone and showed him a picture of him, "he was kidnapped and his parents were slaughtered to do so"

"Could still be just regular humans"

"Their brains were taken out of their skulls"

"That must of hurt" Tom said as he made a face while staring at the crime scene pictures Chloe had sent them.

"Well, what kind of creature sucks people's brains out?"

"I was hoping you'd know" Sam answered, "Guess we're going to have to do some research"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I've been looking over the news articles on this one, whoever kidnapped the kid was a mean one" Sam Axe said as he threw the articles on the table, "The parent's brains were taken from their skulls, are you sure you wanna get involved in this buddy? If the kidnapper's willing to do this then there's no doubt he's a psycho, I doubt the kid's even still alive"

"I have no choice Sam, this woman can help me put my life back the way it was"

"And are you sure you want to do that Michael?"

"We've been over this Fiona, besides, if the boy's still alive he needs our help" He handed Fi the picture of the boy, "How do you turn your back on that"

"You don't" she answered as she handed the picture to Sam.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to have to start from scratch" Sam said as he picked up the articles, "Parents were killed so I doubt the kidnapper wants a ransom"

"Paper says there are no other known family members"

"Or friends, which means the family was probably in hiding"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"But hiding from who?" Ruby asked Sam who was still examining the articles.

"That's the problem, "Fuentes", last names latin, probably…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Cuban" Sam Axe said then took a sip from his drink.

"Were they here illegally?" Fiona asked.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I doubt it, the paper doesn't mention anything, but I doubt they'd hide it" Sam looked up at a blonde waitress, excuse me, can I get another beer, please!"

"Sure thing" the waitress smiled.

"What about other similar cases around the area?" Tom asked, "did chloe find anything else, maybe it's a…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Child smugglers? I doubt it, those things usually smuggle girls into the country, not boys out of it" Sam replied to Fiona's comment.

"We won't get anywhere here guessing, we're going to have to…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"…go investigate the house, see if we can find anything…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"…the police missed" Michael raised his hand as a blonde waitress walked past them, "Can we get the check please"

"I'll bring it right over sir, let me just take this to the other table" the girl pointed at the beer on her tray and sped away"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Here you are sir" the waitress placed the beer in front of Sam, "can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, the check, please"

* * *

Ok, I know I cut the chapter when it was just about to get interesting, but look at the brightside, at least now you have something to look forward to ; )


	37. Las Vegas Nikki

Ok, So I've just begun writing again, and I was about to save and upload a chapter when I realized that I had an already written chapter I thought I had posted but didn't so here it is

, hope you like it and remember to review; it's always good to get some constructive criticism.

* * *

Nick Strokes walked out of the crime lab, out into the parking lot and withdrew his car keys, suddenly he heard something, he turned around and found Dean standing right behind him, "You called me"

"Jesus! You scared me"

"You said there was a strange case?"

"Yeah, three murders, same M.O. so far, people are saying it's a serial killer, we still haven't found a connection between the victims"

"So what's the M.O.?"

"Heart attack"

"And you believe it's murder?"

"All of them perfectly healthy"

"So you thought this would be up my ally?"

"Not at first, heart attacks could be induced by a number of different chemical products"

"Then what made you think of me?"

"We tested the bodies, there was no trace of anything that could have caused the heart attacks, and then…" Nick reached into his coat and took out a picture, "the third victim" he handed the picture to Dean for him to examine.

The image showed a man lying on the ground, surrounded by broken glass; above the man there was a message written on the wall with blood, "Stay Away from the Mirrors!"

"So you think the Mirrors killed him?" Dean laughed.

"I know how it sounds, but listen to this; there were mirrors in all three crime scenes, this last guy, he locked himself in a windowless room, there was no way in or out of the room, and the coroner says the only possible explanation for those heart attacks was fear"

"Wait, did you say fear?"

"yeah …why? You know something?"

"Maybe; I'm not sure" Dean began to walk away, "I'll get back to you tomorrow"

* * *

Dean entered an abandoned warehouse on the dessert outside of the city, with a box. He placed the box on the ground and begun drawing a devil's trap surrounded by several other symbols, he placed a small bowl in the center and threw several herbs in it then opened the box to reveal a rattle snake.

With one hand he grabbed the snake, ignoring it's bite as he raised a knife with the other hand and with one quick slash decapitated the reptile, making sure all the blood fell into the bowl at the center of the devil's trap.

He threw the still recoiling corpse away and stepped back as a cloud of smoke began to appear and take shape inside the devil's trap, "Hello Dean, how nice of you to invoke me here, I must say this is a surprise, I didn't think you were ever that fond of me"

"Cut the crap Barbas"

"Still as charming as ever I see" the old man said as he stepped out of the devil's trap without so much as flinching, "But you have change, there's something about you that seems different from the last time I saw you in hell" Barbas stepped closer to Dean, "Oh, I see, you have your soul back; well, sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't change anything you know? It doesn't change who…or should I say, what you are!"

"I know" Dean said calmly, "Now cut the bull and listen, I summoned you hear for a reason"

"Really, now that's interesting what could Dean Winchester need the Demon of fear for? I wonder"

"I need to ask you a question"

"And whatever could it be?"

"Have you killed anyone in Las Vegas lately?"

"Vegas you say?" Barbas took his hand up to his chin, "I don't believe I have, not lately anyway; but what if I had? What would you have done?"

Dean looked at him coldly then turned away, "That is all, you may go"

"Glad to be of assistance" Barbas vowed and burned up in flames as he turned around to leave.

"For someone who hates so much what he's become, you sure make use of your new abilities" Sam Oliver said as he walked into the warehouse.

"Great, what do you want?"

"To talk"

"Then Talk, I ain't got all night"

"You need to be more careful, if Lucifer finds out I gave you back your soul he'll…"

"He'll what? It doesn't matter if I have my soul or not, I am what I am! Right?"

"Yeah, but he enjoyed your performances a lot more when you didn't have your soul"

"Look if you're here to reprimand me, I…"

"No, sorry I…I'm just looking out for you; I know you don't believe me, but we really are on the same team here"

"Yeah, I believe you" Dean answered coldly, "but we play by different rules, I try to be human, while you…you're just a conniving liar; just like your fa…"

"Hey!" Sam placed his hand on Dean's neck and the hunter quickly fell to his knees as if weakened, "You're new to this, but I've been the devil's whore for a long time now, and believe me; in this game, there are no rules, but the devil's rules!" Sam let go of him and turned away, "You're going to have to learn them and live by them…if you want to survive" Sam began to walk away, "Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What you're looking for here, it's not a demon" and with that being said Sam Oliver vanished into thin air.

* * *

Nick sat next to Dean on a park bench and removed his sunglasses, "So? Did you find anything?"

"Nope" Dean answered as he went over the crime scene pictures again checking if he'd missed anything, "So far all I've found was a dead end, how about you?"

"You kidding? The case's a complete mystery to everyone at the crime lab, no one knows what the hell's going on"

"Good news there, as far as I know, hell has nothing to do with this"

"Yeah" Nick smiled then noticed Dean's face, "Oh…you're serious?"

"Talked to a demon last night, says he doesn't know anything about this"

"Wow, you guys really are the real deal…speaking of which, where is Sam?"

"Doesn't matter, he's away working on something else"

"Ooookay" Nick noticed he'd pressed a button, "So what do we do now? We can't just wait for another victim to appear"

"No we can't, tell me more about the victims so far"

"Well, the first was a woman living in the suburbs, killed in her own living room, but no witnesses"

"Okay, what about the second?"

"Teenager, he'd gotten a fake ID went in to the flamingo looking for easy money, according to surveillance he suddenly began to panic, ran through the slots and fell dead in the middle of the casino"

"So it could have been the pressure of knowing that what he was doing was illegal"

"No matter how stressed he was, he was young and healthy, there's no way stress could make his heart explode like that"

"Very well, and the third?"

"Lawyer, he was at his home, from whet we could find he was a health nut; exercise, low fat foods, wheat grass drinks, you know the type"

"And he's the man from the picture?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go to these crime scenes? See if there's anything you missed?"

"I guess; Crime Lab's still got a warrant to access them, so I guess I can take you but…"

"But?"

"You're a wanted criminal aren't you, there's bound to be police securing the area"

"Charges were dropped, now let's go" Dean said as he climbed onto his truck.

* * *

The Ford truck pulled up a suburban drive way and the two men stepped out of the vehicle, "This the place?"

"Yeap"

"Let's check it out then"

Nick opened the door and Dean followed him inside. "The woman died in the living room"

"And that must be the murderous mirror" Dean said as he stepped closer to the crystal piece hanging over the chimney, "Looks antique, could be an old voodoo curse" he picked up the mirror and turned it around, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Nick rushed to his side.

"It's was made in Korea!" Dean laughed.

"haha, funny" Nick replied angrily.

"Hey, what's this?" Dean examined a piece of paper on a table by the phone.

"The woman was a babysitter, those are the names and phone numbers of the parents she sat for"

"Did you check them out?"

"Of course, they all checked out, except one, the family moved away after the father died of a gunshot in a bar fight in L.A. a few months later the mother was trapped in a fire in New Orleans, leaving the boy an orphan"

"Poor kid" Dean looked out the window, "looks like there's nothing here, let's move on"

"Next scene's at the Flamingo Casino"

"No, I want to stop by the kid's house first, see if we can find anything to link him to this victim"

* * *

The truck stopped in front of an old yellow house, the street was full of cars and people dressed in black kept entering the house, "Just in time for the wake" Dean said as the two of them entered the house. Inside the place was adorned with flowers, at the far end of the living room, an altar with pictures of the deceased teenager had been arranged for friends and family to come remember him and pay their respects.

Dean and Nick both walked up to the altar and examined the pictures, "Justin Seville, Poor kid, didn't even know what happened to him"

Dean examined the pictures one by one until he came up to a school yearbook opened at the page with the kid's picture, "Hey Nick, you said the woman never babysat for the Seville's right?"

"Yeah, it was the first thing we checked"

"The names of the parent's she did sit for, what were they?"

"Uh…Paterson, Andrews, Sunnydale, Christensen, Sanders, Mikowski, and Mendoza, why?"

"There was a Micah Sanders that went to this kid's school, same grade as him even"

"Sander's was the kid who's parent's died, think that could be our connection?"

"I dunno, maybe; but how does the lawyer fit into all this?"

"Well, let's go check out his house"

* * *

The two men stepped inside the empty house, "The man was found dead in his room, at the center of the house"

"No other doors or windows huh?"

They entered the room and turned on the lights, "This is where the message was" Nick signaled at a wall, "The family had it washed away, but…you saw the pictures"

"Yeah" Dean opened a drawer by the bed, "Well lookie what we have here!"

"What is it?" Nick walked up to him.

"I've been meaning to get myself one of these" Dean withdrew an iPod, the truck doesn't have a cassette player, only a jack for one of this things"

"You're actually stealing from a dead man?"

"Hey…it's not like he's gonna be using it any time soon"

Nick sighed and turned away to look for anything else that could help them solve the case.

"Hey, the suit had taste"

"What he liked classic rock?"

"No, actually he was a bubblegum pop maniac, but he also has exclusive videos from "

"What's that?"

"dude, you never heard of ?" Dean stared at him, "The page had more hits that "

"Are you talking about porn sites?" Nick got closer to take a look at the iPod.

"Dude? What do you use the internet for? We've got to get you an account"

Nick stared at him for several seconds, "Uh…I think I'll pass on that, but thanks anyway"

"Hey, it's your loss"

"Wait a second, I know her"

"You do?" Dean said happily, "Can you introduce us?"

"No, I mean she's Niki Sanders, the mother"

"Looks like we finally have our connection, now we just have to find what's doing this and how do we stop it"

"Ring!!!" Nick quickly picked up his cell phone, "Yeah? Ok, yeah, I'll be right there"

"What is it?"

"Another victim, in a cheap hotel room close to the strip"

* * *

The two men approached the scene of the crime, everywhere police officers were securing the area while forensic experts took samples.

"Nick, I'm glad you're here, there are some fibers we…what's he doing here?" Grissom said angrily when he saw Dean walking next to Nick, "Officers this man is a wanted criminal"

"The charges were dropped" Dean said as the policemen approached him, "Call it in if you don't believe me"

Grissom turned to look at Nick who nodded, "It's true"

"It is true…isn't it?" Nick whispered to Dean once Grissom had backed away.

"Maybe" Dean smiled as he walked up to Grissom, "I'm assisting on this case"

"And what may I ask makes you qualified to assist on this case?"

"Well, I was accused of being a psychopathic murderer for one thing, and I've already made a little progress your team couldn't"

"What progress?"

"The connection between the first three victims"

"And what is it?" Grissom became interested.

"The babysitter, one of the children she sat was Micah Sanders, who happened to go to the same school as the Seville kid, and whose mother was an online stripper with whom the lawyer was obsessed about"

"It still doesn't mean anything, and what about the fourth victim?"

"Who was he?"

"A bookie"

"Ok, now to find the link"

* * *

The next morning Dean and Nick both sat in the dark blue truck outside a suburban house, "Are you sure about this?" Nick asked, "Shouldn't we be searching the bookie's house instead?"

"No, whatever's doing this, it must be connected to the Sanders family; now come on, let's go check out the house"

The two of them got off the truck and walked up the driveway, "House's been on the market since the family left so everything should be as they left it"

Dean reached for the knob but the door was easily pushed by the back of his hand, "Door's open" he whispered as he drew out his gun.

"Hey, I…I'm not a cop" Nick said as he followed him inside, "We shouldn't even be here with out a warrant"

Dean hurried down the hallway and heard something move inside the next room, "Hand's in the air where I can see them!" Dean shouted as he aimed with the gun.

"Who are you?" a teenage boy said calmly as he stood up.

"Micah?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" the kid stared at Dean's cell phone, "Dean?"

"What? How do you know mine?"

"Your cell phone told me, now we're even"

"Are you the one that's been killing off people?"

"Killing? No, I just came to visit my old house"

"Well, if it's not you, then who?"

"Put your gun away from him!" Dean look up in time to see Niki sanders push him against a book shelf.

"I thought your mother was dead?" Dean quickly got up rising his gun and looking for the blonde stripper.

"She is"

"Then who pushed me?"

"Push you?" Nick said as he and Micah looked at each other, "You threw yourself at the bookshelf"

"No, she was here, she pushed me, I saw her on…the…mirror"

"Wait you saw my mom?"

"Yeah, she was exceptionally strong" Dean said as he massaged his shoulder.

"Wait, you saw her in the mirror?"

"Yeah"

"That was not my mom"

"I'm telling you, she looked like your mom"

"No, that was Jessica"

"Jessica?"

"My mom's sister she died a long time, but suddenly, my mom began seeing her in mirrors, then she began taking over my mom's body"

"Well Jessica's back, and she's the one that's been killing people"

"But why" Micah argued, "she's always protected me why kill innocent people"

"Maybe she thinks she is protecting you"

Dean raised his gun against Micah again and turned to face the mirror, "Come out Jessica, I know you want to"

Suddenly Jessica appeared on the mirror next to him, "Yeah, I thought that would make you show yourself"

"I should have killed you" Jessica said as she walked closer to his reflection then phased right through it, Dean dropped the gun and walked up to the mirror, "This time I will"

"I doubt you can" Dean said as he stood staring into Jessica's eyes as if the female figure were his own reflection.

"Let's see what you're most afraid of" Jessica smiled as she began to morph into Dean, "I see, this is what you fear most"

Suddenly horns began to sprout out of dean's reflection, his eyes turned pitch black, his teeth turned to fangs and his hands and nails into claws, "I'm not scared" Dean said calmly.

"Of course you're not" his reflection replied, "This isn't your worst fear" he stepped aside to reveal his brother Sam standing behind him, he walked up to him, clawed into his brother's chest and pulled out his heart, "This is"

Dean placed his hand over his chest as he felt his heart pumping like never before, "Painful" he smiled, "but nothing compared with what I have endured; and now it's time to talk"

Suddenly the reflection became that of Nikki Sanders/Jessica again, "Stay away from Micah!"

"I promise I won't hurt him" Dean looked at her, "And no one else will, he's grown up, he doesn't need you to take care of him anymore"

"It's true" Micah said as he stepped closer to the mirror though he couldn't really see the reflection, "I don't want you to hurt people because of me, if I get in trouble, I can handle it on my own"

"It's time to move on Jessica" Dean said as the reflection began to walk away.

"It's not Jessica" She smiled as she took one last look at Micah, "It's Nikki; Dean, tell Micah I love him"

"Of course"

* * *

Dean and Nick walked out the house, "So the babysitter had spanked Micah, the Seville kid was the school bully, the lawyer had slapped Micah once when he located Niki's address and came looking for her, and the bookie refused to pay Micah when he placed a bet with him to get some extra cash for his trip back home"

"That's correct"

"It seems unfair to have their deaths go unpunished"

"Hey, if you wanna arrest the ghost go ahead, no one's stopping you"

"Ring!!!!" Dean quickly reached for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Dean? I didn't know who else to call!" _

"John? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"_A Machine, it's after us, __Mom's still injured, Cameron needs repair and we're out of Ammo"_

"Where are you?"

"_On the run, we lost it, but it won't be long before it catches up again!"_

_

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'd also like to ask you to see some pictures I doctored for the fic, I'm not good at photoshop, but I'd like you to see them, (*Note: some spoilers on the pictures) _

pics. live journal .com /a205204/gallery/000052bx (Note the spaces on the link)

Hope you like them


	38. Side by side

Sorry for all the long waits, I'm currently very busy between school, my thesis, a company I'm starting here in Mexico and trying to have at least a little social life, but here is the next chapter and I'll try to update soon.

Also, the little boy "Franklin Fuentes" Is an original character, some one who's gonna be important for the story further on, he isn't from any show, movie, etc.

* * *

"This is the house" Sam Axe said as he, Michael and Fiona parked across the street.

"Yeah, and it looks like we're not the only ones looking to do some research" Fi added when they saw a black Impala parked in front of the house and the light of a flashlight shine through the window.

Inside, Sam and Ruby were examining the living room where the parents had been killed while Tom looked through the kitchen.

"Bloodstains on the carpet" Ruby pointed at the place on the floor, "one of the parents must have been killed over by this wall"

"There are also stains here on the table"

Suddenly they heard the floor creak, Ruby turned around just in time to see Fiona's fist right before it hit her.

"I got this one Fi" Sam Axe said as he tackled Sam Winchester on to the floor.

Michael Weston entered the room through the kitchen accompanied by Tom, "Sam"

"Yeah?" both answered as they struggled to keep one another down.

"You can stop now" Michael placed a picture of the boy on the table, "Looks like we're all after the same thing"

* * *

Sam, Tom and Ruby stood on one side of the table while Michael, Sam Axe and Fiona stood on the other. "Why are you looking for this kid?" Michael asked.

"Just being good Samaritans" Ruby answered coldly.

"With handguns and knives?" Fi added.

"How about you?" Sam asked, "Why are you here?"

"Same" Fi answered just as coldly as Ruby had.

"This is getting us nowhere" Michael walked to one side of the table, placing himself between the two groups, "We're obviously on the same side, so we might as well help each other find the kid"

"I don't…"

"Agreed!" Sam interrupted Ruby.

"Ok, so what do we know?"

After a few minutes of recapping what they had found the group concluded that whoever attacked the place was after the boy exclusively, the parents had been killed just so they wouldn't interfere.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that the group found their next lead. They were all sitting in Michael's apartment examining the newspaper clippings and photographs they had taken of the crime scene when Sam Axe received a phone call.

"Michael, that was one of my cop friends, apparently the day of the kidnapping, a neighbor reported his car was stolen"

"So the kidnapper didn't premeditate the attack, he found the kid and decided to improvise. He killed the parents, took the boy and hotwired one of the neighbor's car"

"Yeah" Sam Axe nodded, "Well it turns out the police found the stolen car this morning"

"So?" Ruby asked, "How's that helpful?"

"It isn't" Sam Axe answered, "But check this out, the tank was full"

"So what?" Tom looked puzzled.

"Why would someone fill the tank of a car they're going to abandon?" Michael asked.

"They wouldn't" Sam replied, "Whoever was driving wasn't planning on abandoning the car, something happened, something forced him to leave the car"

* * *

Sam knelt down to examine the muddy tracks where the car had once stood before the police towed it away, "ground's muddy, didn't the police find any footsteps?"

"Anyone can cover tracks on the ground" Michael said as he walked into the tropical jungle, "What's really hard" he said as he held onto the broken branch of a bush, "Is covering your way through a forest while carrying a child"

Michael continued to track the path the kidnapper had taken while the rest of the group followed, "So what's the plan once we find them?" Tom asked Sam quietly so the other's wouldn't hear.

"Depends" Sam whispered back, "If it's a regular kidnapping, we'll let them handle it their way, but if it's supernatural…"

"Looks like we found the place" Michael stopped behind some bushes and ducked, the six of them stared into at a cabin in the middle of the swampy jungle.

"Looks small, can't be more than four men there at most" Sam Axe said as he took out his gun.

"I say we go in shooting" Ruby said happily.

"Looks like great minds think alike" Fi added.

"We can't risk hurting the boy" Michael stopped them, "What we need is a distraction, get them to concentrate on one location while the others enter from behind and take the boy. Fi do you have any C4?"

Fi looked at him as if he'd just made a stupid question, "Don't I always?" She knelt down and opened her back pack and began withdrawing explosives.

* * *

Inside the cabin a little boy was huddled behind a bed crying, "It's ok" a tall man walked into the room, "Uncle Sylar isn't gonna hurt you" he smiled as he approached the boy, slowly he raised his hand just as he was about to touch the little boy's forehead he was shocked and forced to step back, "Damn that force field!" he shouted as he raised his hand towards the boy, causing a light blue light to appear all over the boy's skin, "I'm gonna find a way through!" he shouted "You'll see, I'll…"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Sylar quickly ran to the front of the cabin, there was fire in just beyond the tree line. Quickly he ran back to the boy only to find a tall dark haired man standing next to him, "You just made a big mistake"

"No" Sam answered, "You did" he raised his gun and shot Sylar three times in the chest.

Calmly Sylar opened his shirt and revealed the healing wounds, "I don't die that easily" he laughed.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he knelt down revealing Ruby behind him, "Yeah you do" she added as she pulled her knife out of his back, "Come on, let's take the boy and leave"

* * *

The group arrived at Michael's apartment with the boy late at night, "We'll keep him here for the night and tomorrow we'll take him to the police"

"That won't be necessary" Angela Petrelli said as they entered.

"Aunti Angie!" The boy ran to her and hugged her.

"You're his aunt?" Michael asked surprised

"A friend of the family" she answered, "I was the one who told them to go into hiding"

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now" she said as she walked to the door, "The information you need we'll arrive tomorrow" Angela told Michael as she walked past him, "Along with a special payment"

The elderly woman continued towards the door and stepped in front of Tom, "For a second I thought you were Dean" she whisper then left.

Leaving all of them puzzled, "Well, it was nice to meet you" Sam shook Michael's hand, "But we have to go too"

* * *

Sylar woke up coughing blood and gasping for air, he was still inside the old cabin in the middle of the jungle, slowly he begun to stand up when he saw a red flash and heard thousands of screams and howls of pain. He opened his eyes again and he was still in the cabin and silence ruled the night.

"Terrifying isn't it?"

Sylar turned around to find an old man standing by the door, suddenly there was another bright flash, his whole body fell in pain and he covered his ear to try and muffle the screams, "What…what are you doing to me?"

"Me?" The man chuckled, "I'm not doing anything, what you're experiencing… well it's nothing but memories"

"I…I don't remember ever living through anything like this"

"Who said anything about living?" The man said calmly as he sat down on the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You died remember?"

Sylar got a flashback of Ruby stabbing him in the back, he quickly placed his hand and felt the scar on his back, "No, I can't die"

"Apparently, you can" the old man died, "But I brought you back"

"Back?"

"From Hell" the man answered calmly, "I gave you new life, and in exchange, you'll serve me"

"Never, who do you think you are?" Sylar raised his hand at the old man but nothing happened.

"I am Lucifer!" The man stood up and the walls trembled as his voice echoed through the house, suddenly Sylar fell to his knees in pain, "With just a thought I can make you feel unimaginable pain, with just one thought I can return you to hell" The old man smiled, "Now you will do as I say, vow to me and Promise me your servitude"

"I…" Sylar fought against the pain, but the more he fought the more he suffered, "I…promise" he whispered with his last breath as the pain died down.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
